Kalux Deus Aeternalis
by Ayla Pendragon
Summary: Un accident de potion -wow !- survient en début d'année et les responsables, Malfoy et Neville. Maintenant, deux personnes sont gravement touchés, comment ?(chap2) Et il y a Voldemort qui recherche le kalux et seul Harry Potter peut le retracer.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : Kalux Deus Aeternalis**  
**Auteur :** ~Ayla Pendragon~  
**Résumé :** aucun pour l'instant, sinon je donnerai le punch... Je sais que je mélange le latin et le grec là, mais laissez passer, voulez-vous ! Je vais délivrer le punch, mais je me lance quand même. Un accident de potion -wow !- survient en début d'année et les responsables, Malfoy et Neville. Maintenant, deux personnes sont gravement touchés, comment ?(chap2) Snape et les firmes potomanciennes ne trouvent pas la solution. Et il y a Voldemort qui recherche le kalux et seul Harry Potter peut le trouver. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Une aventure rocambolesque qui sera très longue à écrire, même pour moi...  
**Type :** fantastique, sombre, humour  
**Temps :** début de la septième année de Harry(le Tome 5 de J.K. n'est jamais arrivé)  
**Rating :** R  
**Avertissement :** gros(vilains) mots, situations sexuelles, scènes de nudités, racisme à plein nez, méchancetés crasse, humour noir/mesquin/sarcastique  
**Personnages(ordre d'apparition) :** Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Longbottom, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, McQueen(OFC), Zabini, Parkynson, Malfoy senior...  
**Commentaires :** Oui, si elles sont constructives  
**Betas :** non  
**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et cie ne m'appartient pas, si vraiment c'était moi, je ne serais pas en train de partager cet ordinateur avec mes frères et mes amis dans cet appartement.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Bon, je suis complètement folle de commencer cette histoire tandis que je n'ai pas fini _l'Échange_ et que _Avalon_ doit suivre après cette première série. J'ai des fan-arts pour Syldarad à finir et les miens aussi. J'ai trois sites sur lesquels je dois collaborer et quatre fictions originales à continuer et travailler. J'aimerais tellement recevoir un coup de poing des fois... 


	2. 1

**Chapitre 1  
Tout ira bien, hein ? Mes fesses, oui !**   
  
Albus était assis à son bureau les yeux dans le vague en attendant que les cris ne s'estompent. Fumseck s'était envolé, malgré l'heure tardive, à l'arrivée des deux professeurs survoltés. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé. Il portait toujours ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, sa robe bleue nuit avec les étoiles le couvrait. Son chapeau pointu retombait sur sa joue fripée. Ses yeux bleus pâlit par le temps pétillaient toujours d'humour. Qui eut cru que Minerva possédait ces mots dans son vocabulaire. La vieille dame avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des mèches tombaient sur ses joues rouges. Et ces minces lèvres parcheminées proféraient de telles choses ! Et Albus était encore plus surpris de l'irrespect du plus jeune membre du corps professoral de l'école envers la vieille dame. Severus avait les yeux clairs qui lançaient des éclairs. Il avait perdu son teint blafard pour une peau plus basanée et ses lèvres luisaient par l'hydratation. Ses dents jaunes semblaient vouloir mordre la vieille femme et semblaient encore plus jaunit à cause de son nouveau teint. Les pommettes de l'homme étaient aussi rouges que des cerises et la fumée sortaient de ses oreilles. _"Cela peut aussi bien être causé par la potion contre le rhume de Poppy,",_ pensa candidement Albus qui les laissait continuer à se hurler après. Il n'interviendrait pas, c'était deux maîtres en magie, tout de même. Il attendrait que la tempête passe.   
  
Minerva était sur les nerfs. Depuis 1995, les enfants de la Maison du Serpent et ceux de la Maison du Griffon étaient à couteau tirer. C'était au premier qui blesserait l'autre. Juste parce que monsieur Malfoy était étrangement -personne n'allait le contester malgré cela- venu à la tête du Ministère de la magie. Les serpentards se sentaient en sécurité et les gryffondors trouvaient cela choquant et dégoûtant et n'allaient pas se laisser faire par eux. Il y avait une autre raison, le coeur brisée de Ginny Weasley. Tout pour dire que Minerva McGonagall était épuisée, cette année avait semblé commencer lentement. Il ne fallait pas oublier la crise de larmes de Neville, en début d'année, et après ce matin... Qu'allait-il se passer en 2000, alors ? _"Les têtes de ces gangs ne seront plus là..."_ pensa la pauvre femme. Elle avait raison, c'était toujours les mêmes qui commençaient les attaques. Le niveau de classe de Harry Potter versus celui de Draco Malfoy. Les autres enfants entraient dans la danse seulement parce qu'ils se devaient de supporter leur maison. Cette guerre de gangs comme le qualifiaient plusieurs n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, mais tout à voir avec la nomination de Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Severus était fatigué, sur les nerfs et drogué, même s'il n'admettrait jamais le dernier. Le fait que l'homme le plus recherché dans le monde de la magie se soit volatilisé après l'attaque des Ministères de sept grands pays magique le mettait sur le qui-vive. Les attaques avaient été tous simultanées et il n'avait jamais été au courant de l'ampleur de cette entreprise ni y avait été participant. Il avait presque été le dernier à le savoir. Le Canada, les États-Unis, le Brésil, l'Angleterre, l'Allemagne, la Chine, le Japon et les Antilles avaient vu leurs têtes du Ministère assassinés et mystérieusement des lettres nommant à des postes clés des hommes et des femmes au passé ténébreux avaient vu le jour. Pourtant après cette attaque des mangemorts de Voldemort, plus rien. Plus aucune réunion, plus aucun appel, plus de mort suspecte, plus de crime organisé relié à un peut-être nouveau groupe... Rien du tout. Le silence plat. Il avait tout simplement déposé son tablier, tout le monde le ressentait comme ça et laissait la vie reprendre son cours "normal". Pas que les résistants pour la liberté le croyaient, ils se préparaient silencieusement. Ils attendaient les faux pas des sept grands Premiers Ministres et Présidents. Pourtant, c'était comme si le glaive de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de la tête du maître en potomancie d'Hogwarts. Et les élèves n'aidaient pas son stress.   
  
Albus comprenait ce qu'ils vivaient, mais il n'allait rien faire de plus pour les rendre calme. L'année dernière, il avait donné à l'improviste une semaine de congé de cours et d'étude à tout le monde. C'était au mois de novembre. Avec ses fonds personnels -personne ne lui avait demandé la somme de cette folie- il avait engagé une centaine de masseurs et masseuses sorciers ukrainiens, suédois, chinois et hawaïens. L'on aurait dit le paradis sur Terre. Le calme plat ne dura que trois semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'Isis McQueen ne change en bleu poudre la couleur des cheveux de Padma, ce qui déclencha l'ire de Parvati. Tout recommença.   
  
Cette même année, au mois d'avril, il avait organisé sur trois semaines des sorties éducatives pour chaque classe. C'était à Auschwitz, les trois camps, à St-Mungos et à Azkaban. Le but avait été d'éveiller les esprits aux dégâts, aux crimes, à la tristesse et aux conditions de vie médiocre que pouvaient entraîner l'intolérance, la haine, la faiblesse de caractère dans les choix entre le bien et le mal et les yeux fermés/les dos tournés. Cela ne sembla pas fonctionner pour les serpentards, on les soupçonne, mais personne n'a de preuves qu'ils furent les instigateurs de cette blague de très mauvais goût. L'on avait envoyé des papiers à tous les sorciers de sang moldu où la tête de mort et le serpent vert sortant de sa bouche y était dessiné : "Mort au sang-de-bourbe". L'on avait cherché, mais cela venait de l'extérieur. Des hiboux les avaient amenés aux personnes désignés. Ce fut un mois très chaotique.   
  
Albus avait tremblé de rage et ses paroles furent blessantes et choquantes à souhait, il ne s'excusa auprès de personne. Ce fut cette année-là qu'il s'arrêta sur une dernière décision. Les enfants avaient besoin d'être mâtés, surtout la sixième année de cette époque. Donc, le début d'année 1997-98 avait horriblement mal commencé lorsque Pansy Parkynson avait hurlé au meurtre en remarquant le retour de Remus J. Lupin et le nouveau venu, Sirius Black. Draco avait cru perdre la tête de peur et de rage. Dumbledore allait trop loin et son père avait laissé passé ça ! Il ne comprenait plus. Tous les serpentards s'étaient élevés contre des personnes qu'ils qualifiaient d'animaux et de désaxés sociaux. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à craindre pour leur sécurité. Les professeurs n'avaient jamais été prévenus des deux arrivés. Lupin pouvait passer, il était calme et semblait assez serein, mais Black ! La rage qu'il avait montré au tribunal le 18 juin '97 lorsque Peter était apparu avait fait trembler plus d'un. Le type était fou, il aurait dû faire un session à St-Mungos. Plusieurs jeunes poufsouffles s'étaient faits dessus en les voyant assis à la table des professeurs. Des serdaigles, le faisant de façon plus diplomatique, s'étaient rangés du côté des serpentards. Les gryffondors qui connaissaient le fond de l'histoire de Lupin-Black-Pettigrew grâce au trio extraordinaire s'étaient récriés de la façon dont les autres traitaient les adultes. La nouvelle année avait commencé avec des cris et l'humiliation pour plusieurs. Sirius avait failli ensorceler un des serpentards. L'homme se laissait trop facilement ulcérer.   
  
Remus était revenu comme professeur de Défense, Estella Ramael avait jeté l'éponge. Sirius faisait son retour dans les murs d'Hogwarts en tant qu'aide-gardien. Rusard avait failli crevé d'un arrêt cardiaque en essayant de séparer un troupeau d'élèves qui se battaient à l'extérieur devant les portes de l'école, l'année d'avant. Un exconvict allait être d'une grande aide pour le pauvre homme qui avait failli perdre sa chatte à cause du cobra d'Isis.   
  
"Albus !  
- ...Oui, Minerva ?  
- Cela fait dix minutes que nous attendons après vous.  
- Oh ! Vous avez fini de... discuter ?  
- Oui, Albus, soupira Severus lassement.  
- De quoi il s'agissait, alors.  
- Je disais que Draco Malfoy n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et que Lucius n'aurait rien à redire. Mais Severus croit que Neville, inconsciemment, ait causé la catastrophe.  
- Et je ne veux plus enseigner à un groupe de gryffondor avec serpentard, Albus, c'est fini.  
- Albus, cette année est horrible. La famille Malfoy s'en vient demain matin pour nous chercher noise. Que devons-nous faire si leur monstre ne se réveille pas d'ici-là ?  
- Voyons, Minerva, un peu de retenu. Nous improviserons et leur raconterons ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails. Je suis d'accord avec vous deux, c'est de la faute de Draco Malfoy et de Neville Longbottom. Pourtant l'heure n'est pas sur la désignation d'un bouc émissaire, mais sur la trouvaille d'une solution.  
- Nous sommes seulement au mois d'octobre, Albus... Et c'est épouvantable, cette année est tout simplement épouvantable !  
- Voyons, Minerva !  
- Non, Albus. Depuis la "redisparition" de Vous-Savez-Quel-Tocard, rien ne va plus entre les murs de cette maudite école ! J'ai même, par deux fois, reconsidéré ma place ici.  
- À ce point, chère ?  
- À ce point. Et Severus est sur cette drogue des nerfs indienne.  
- Minerva, nous n'allons pas recommencer. Je ne suis sur aucune drogue !  
- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien ce que fais l'exnerbien, ce nouveau teint santé que vous promenez depuis deux ans n'est pas de votre fait. Et vos yeux ont changé de couleurs, ils ne sont plus marrons, mais bleus foncés, vous croyez que nous sommes stupides au point de penser que vous avez attrapé la piqûre de l'esthétisme qui circule en Angleterre, ces derniers temps ?  
- Je ne répondrai pas à cette accusation ! Juste parce qu'un homme décide de changer la couleur de ses yeux ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il est sous narcotique.  
- Continuez dans cette voie et vous mourrez dans vingt ans.  
- Je...  
- Mes enfants ! Calmez-vous. Quel est le réel problème ?  
- Nous voulons que vous reconsidériez tous les cours en duo serpentard-gryffondor. Je vous le dis, Albus, même Binns semble agiter et c'est beaucoup dire. Je l'ai vu en train de se marmonner à lui-même... Pourquoi avez-vous fait les horaires de cette façon ? s'écria hystérique Minerva.  
- Cela fait deux ans que l'on vous supplie de revoir les horaires... Presque tout le corps professoral est sur les nerfs, j'ai jamais vu autant de demande de potion calmante de ma vie. Et ma garnison est finie...  
- Si vous n'aviez pas placé Longbottom proche de Malfoy peut-être que vous auriez pu regarnir votre armoire, ce matin. Et j'attends ma potion pour ce soir !!  
- Oh ! Vous, je vous ferais remarquer que je suis le seul capable de les faire à la perfection dans ce bâtiment, si je me fâche vous les commanderez dans un catalogue !  
- Ne me menacez pas jeune homme, j'ai plus de cinquante ans d'expérience magique que vous !  
- Minerva ! Severus ! Calmez-vous !  
- Et vous ! hurlèrent-ils. Comment diantre faîtes-vous ?  
- ...  
- Veuillez me pardonner ! dit Severus en prenant un grand respire.  
- Moi, aussi. Je... Je suis au bord des larmes... Albus...  
- S'il vous plaît ! Croyez-moi, je vous garantie un revirement de la situation cette année. Elle sera extrêmement différente des deux dernières et sera décisive pour le combat contre Voldemort.  
- Non... Elle sera pire, dit Severus.  
- Vrai. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger sont à l'infirmerie dans un coma. Poppy Pomfrey ne sait pas comment les réveiller. Les serpentards vont attaquer en masse pauvre Neville Longbottom. Je lui ai ordonné de rester dans sa Maison jusqu'à ce que tout ce calme... Donc, peut-être qu'il y sera confiné jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit de façon dérisoire Minerva.  
- Ne soyez pas inquiets pour les enfants, je vous dis que de grands pas se feront cette année. Tout ira bien.  
- Dans quel sens ? Ces monstres disparaîtront de la surface de la Terre ? Cela allégera ma tâche, mais ne sera pas bon pour mon chèque de paye, grogna Severus se foutant des rires des portraits des directeurs passé de Hogwarts.  
- Par ailleurs, quelles sont vos sources ? Et... Donnez-nous de ce thé qui arrive à nous calmer les nerfs si facilement, puisqu'il n'y a pas de potion pour le moment ?  
- La camomille ?  
- Non, fit Severus, pour la première fois intéressé au thé et biscuit. Celui de l'Inde...  
- Severus... commença McGonagall.  
- Oh ! Mamayo, cela vient des Philipines, cher, et ce sera avec plaisir. Je vais le demander aux elfes tout de suite."   
  
Le vieil homme se leva et se dirigea vers le mur au dos des professeurs qui se tordaient les mains. Il sortit une petite clé de sa manche, ouvrit une petite porte peinte argentée avec "Albus, bureau du directeur, Hogwarts" écrit en noir. Un miroir reflétant tout sauf les personnes dans la pièce apparut derrière la petite porte. Albus dit d'une voix claire et bien articulée :   
  
"Fifi de la cuisine d'Hogwarts."   
  
Le miroir s'embua et des mots flottèrent à la surface : "Fifi, cuisine, Hogwarts". Cela prit trois secondes avant que le directeur aperçoive un nez en tomate apparaître et, ensuite, le visage d'un elfe de maison. Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire fendit son visage et il se tourna pour hurler :   
  
"Fifi ! Dumbledore, monsieur, au misionet !  
- Fifi arrive ! couina une toute petite voix dans le fond.  
- Ce ne sera pas long, Dumbledore, monsieur.  
- Merci, Pipi.  
- ...Monsieur, Dumbledore, monsieur ! Que Fifi puisse faire pour vous ?  
- Montez un théière d'infusion de Mamayo et des tremblantes au tapioca, pour trois, s'il vous plaît.  
- Ce sera prêt dans trois minutes, Dumbledore, monsieur.  
- Merci, Fifi, tu es très gentille.  
- Oh ! Vous, monsieur, Dumbledore, monsieur, faisez rougir Fifi, maintenant... Dans trois minutes ! Fin viroir !  
- Fin viroir !"   
  
Albus remit sous clé son miroir-misionet et retourna derrière son bureau. Ces employés semblaient avoir déjà besoin de vacances. Ils étaient tous inquiets de ce qu'allait pouvoir faire monsieur Malfoy. Ils avaient tous des soupçons quant à ses agissements et depuis sa nommination, ils étaient toujours nerveux. Ils attendaient de voir passer un harfang royal par les grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle qui annoncerait le renvoi de tous les professeurs pour être remplacés par des mangemorts. Déjà que Lucius n'avait rien dit pour Sirius et Remus. Entre autre, ils n'avaient pas trop de soucis pour les comateux, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, mais pour la sécurité physique et mentale de Neville Longbottom.   
  


**Flash-back**

  
  
Neville Longbottom avait grandi en un beau jeune homme. Oh ! Il ne gagnerait pas un concours de beauté, déjà qu'il avait de la difficulté à se trouver une petite amie. Ses cheveux s'étaient foncés vers l'auburn, ses pommettes s'étaient rehaussées. Il avait perdu de ses rondeurs prépubères ; à force de courir après feu Trevor et les Cètlieuhs que lui avait offerts son oncle, l'avaient aidé à perdre la graisse qu'il avait en trop. Il ne lui restait qu'à développer des muscles. Ses yeux bruns clairs s'étaient assombris depuis la fin de sa quatrième année, ils étaient plus nuageux. Au lieu de lui sourire, sa bonne étoile s'était caché. Dès cette année maudite, celle du retour de Voldemort, la malchance le poursuivait.   
  
Sa grand-mère était morte l'été avant le début de sa cinquième année. Il devait vivre avec son oncle fou. Sa cinquième année s'était avérée affreuse. Il avait passé avec peine et misère tous ses cours sauf son point fort, l'herbologie, il avait eu une très bonne note. Il s'était vu le dindon de plusieurs farce. Il était toujours la victime facile et cette septième année ne faisait pas exception.   
  
L'été '96, ses parents s'étaient étouffés avec leur langue seulement deux heures après qu'il leur eut rendu visite. Il leur avait confié son envie de s'ôter la vie, leur avait parlé de la solitude qui l'étouffait. Il était si las d'être la risée de tous. Et ils mourraient, ils ne les avaient jamais bien connu, de toute façon. Ce qui l'attristait était la pensée que ses malheurs les avaient poussé à bout. Il y avait pensé à plusieurs reprises, mais les médisorciers lui avait affirmé que ses parents ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait bien pu leur dire.   
  
Sa sixième année avait été florissante en humiliation. Il avait été le seul sorcier à recevoir la marque de Voldemort avec les "sang-de-bourbes". Il avait pleuré sous les draps de sa chambre face à l'horreur que signifiait ce geste monstrueux. Même pour le monde des sorciers, son lignage de sorciers pure-sang ne signifiait rien, il était une honte pour le monde de la magie. Quelques semaines plus tard, Brendaleena Bloom le rejetait moqueusement et devant des serpentards. Il en entendit parler pendant des jours. Les parents de la serdaigle avaient emménagé en Angleterre et voulait leur fille de 16 ans, à cette époque, proche d'eux. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait essayé de l'approcher était que tous, ou presque, les gars de son âge avaient des petites amies qu'ils pavanaient. Si ce n'était pas ici, au moins à l'extérieur d'Hogwarts. Il y avait des rumeurs, ébruitées par les serpentards, qui mettait en doute sa sexualité. Ce qui n'était pas vrai... Il était certain d'aimer les filles, mais c'étaient elles qui le rejetaient en vrac, certaines plus silencieusement que d'autres. Brendaleena qui n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître sa réputation de maladroit chronique n'avait pas cherché à éviter de l'humilier.   
  
Ce dernier été n'avait pas été si terrible. Il avait révisé sa magie avec la femme de son oncle, Enid, qui n'était pas aussi folle que lui. Son cousin Jordy, qui avait le même âge que lui, mais allait à une autre école, l'ignorait pour la plupart du temps. La solitude l'avait rongé cet été et le faisait se dégoûter.   
  
Le début de sa dernière année à cher Hogwarts s'était entamé dans les larmes. Dans le train, il avait perdu Trevor qui s'était faufilé dans le fond, la suite des serpentards. Il s'était fait dévoré par Octavius, le jeune cobra de trois mètres apprivoisé d'Isis McQueen qui ne l'en avait pas empêché et qui lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il s'était accouru. Le jeune homme se retrouvait finalement seul à Hogwarts. Le seul confident qu'il avait venait de se faire tuer de la plus horrible des façons. Ce qui lui était arrivé avait fait le tour des gryffondors. Tous s'étaient indignés, mais peu, seuls Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione et Harry, avait tenté de le réconforter.   
  
Début du mois d'octobre pourtant, son étoile semblait pouvoir lui offrir un rictus. Un chien errant qu'il avait décidé d'adopter venait dormir avec lui la nuit. Il ne le voyait que la nuit, le reste de la journée, il se volatilisait. Smarties était devenu son nouveau confident. Il avait une très bonne écoute, il se montrait affectif aussi, lorsque Neville pleurait son crapaud, sa vie, sa solitude et sa maladresse.   
  
Dans le dortoir, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas le coeur à lui dire la vérité sur l'identité du chien. Ils trouvaient cela très gentil de la part de Sirius, mais comme l'avait dit Hermione, cela ne pourrait pas durer. Neville allait peut-être trop s'attacher et son coeur se briserait en mille morceaux si jamais il devait apprendre la vérité. Sirius leur avait donc promis d'arrêter de venir visiter l'adolescent pour le consoler vers l'halloween. Ce qui donna l'idée à Hermione, Ron et Harry de s'entendre pour lui offrir un petit chiot pour sa fête, le 24 octobre.   
  
Le trio gryffondor n'avait pas changé, il était même plus uni que jamais. Hermione avait décidé de garder ses cheveux raides, l'année dernière. Après un commentaire charmant de Ron au bal de Noël. Elle ne se maquillait toujours pas, elle ne potinait toujours pas et détestait toujours parler chiffon et autres inutilités. Mais pour faire plaisir à son petit ami, elle se montrait de temps en temps coquette. Pourtant, il n'avait pas semblé aimé ses cheveux courts lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu sur le Chemin des Traverse, elle n'avait fait que reniflé son mécontentement. Ils n'étaient pas si court que ça ses cheveux, ils flottaient autour de son cou. Elle trouvait que cela lui donnait un air distingué. Elle était toujours aussi accro à ses livres et sur l'importance de l'instruction, elle s'était fixée un but dans la vie, mais elle le gardait encore secret. Elle n'avait que deux distractions par contre, son petit ami et les quatre cents coups des serpentards. Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur cinquième année. C'était Harry qui leur avait crié après de soit s'embrasser ou de lui ficher la paix avec leur stupide dispute sur les lettres que recevaient Hermione de Viktor Krum. Ils formaient un petit couple heureux malgré leurs disputes incessantes sur tel et tel sujet. Ils avaient tous les deux une tête de cochon, comme leur disait souvent leur meilleur ami.   
  
Ron avait vu ses notes augmentées avec tout le temps qu'il passait avec sa petite amie. Il souriait beaucoup lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec ses amis. Pourtant, son humeur s'était assombri avec la montée au pouvoir de Lucius. Son père s'était fait viré de son travail. Une chance pour eux, Percy s'était trouvé un travail en Irlande et avait pu faire entrer leur père. Ils étaient beaucoup mieux payer. Le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George avait grandi, encore grâce à Percy et Charlie, ils avaient pu ouvrir quelques succursales en Irlande et en Hongrie. La famille Weasley ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais elle vivait relativement bien. Très bien même que Draco ne pouvait plus insulter Ron sur la pauvreté de ses vêtements et bouquins. L'on aurait cru que avoir connu la pauvreté aurait rendu notre Ron vain et dépensier, ou ingrat et avare, mais non. Il avait appris à gérer ses dépenses et à s'offrir de temps à temps, sans jamais de folie, des petites gâteries. Il avait vite grandi, mais comme il faisait parti de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors, il était donc plus en muscle que d'os. Il n'était rien de spectaculaire à ce sport, mais se débrouillait très bien avec sa batte et les cognards filants. Comme ses aînés avant lui, il prenait un malin plaisir à les renvoyer vers les serpentards.   
  
Harry était heureux, depuis cet été, il vivait avec Sirius et Remus. Son argent avait servi à leur trouver une maison, le noiraud avait bouché ses oreilles quand son parrain et son ami s'étaient écriés sur la honte qu'ils avaient à se voir payer le toit. Il avait haussé les épaules, il ne cessait de leur dire que c'était pour les remercier de l'avoir sorti des mains des Dursley qui ne l'ennuyaient plus, mais qui avaient continué à mal le nourrir. Quant à ses amis, il ne se souciait pas du tout de paraître comme la cinquième roue du chariot, il ne se sentait pas comme tel et lui aussi avait eu de nombreuses aventures. Il n'avait pas trop grandi à cause de la malnutrition, mais il s'était renforci avec le quidditch. Il ne ferait pas compétition avec Stallone, mais il avait quand même de jolies formes pour les yeux d'une fille. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, il les gardait comme ça pour cacher sa cicatrice. Il avait changé de lunettes pour quelque chose de plus valorisante et magique.   
  
Il était sorti seulement pendant trois jours avec Cho pour se rendre compte qu'il détestait se faire comparer à défunt Cédric. Ils étaient maintenant que des amis, la jeune fille travaillait à l'étranger dans le perfectionnement des objets magiques en vogue. Il avait tâté le terrain plus longtemps avec Parvati, quatre mois. Elle était très amusante lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas chiffon et elle adorait l'entendre parler de quidditch. Elle aimait la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il s'excitait à propos de ce sport. Pourtant, ils s'étaient séparés amicalement, vers la fin de leur cinquième année parce que la jeune fille ne semblait pas aimer l'attention qu'ils attiraient. Ils en attiraient beaucoup, surtout au Pré. Tout le monde avait idée sur qui divulguait les informations et certains accusaient Draco de vive voix. Rita Skeeter était de retour et elle alimentait la rubrique potin-Hogwarts : **"Mais que font vos enfants lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans le coin"**. Elle avait déjà eu plusieurs gryffondors. Elle était sous la protection de Malfoy senior, alors elle se permettait tous les mensonges et demi-vérités qu'elle pouvait. Tout pour dire qu'elle était allée trop loin dans la relation Potter-Patil. Cela n'avait pas arrêté, le gryffondor dans sa conquête de l'autre sexe et des plaisirs qu'il pouvait en retirer. En sixième, il avait eu une relation cachée, illicite, presque, avec Isis McQueen, la serpentarde de la bande à Malfoy. Cela dura six mois, personne ne fut au courant, même pas leurs meilleurs amis. C'était pour cela qu'ils ne semblaient jamais s'insulter trop durement lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Potter aimait le danger, le coeur qui vous tambourine les oreilles lorsque vous êtes sur le point d'être surpris, et elle aussi. Ils avaient eu leur joute sexuelle dans tous les endroits imaginables. Ils avaient failli se faire attraper par Rusard sur le terrain de quidditch, mais Harry avait amené sa fidèle cape avec lui. Il s'était séparé tout bonnement parce que leurs copains devenaient soupçonneux. Draco, Blaise et Hermione posaient beaucoup trop de questions embarrassantes et inquisitrices. Ils avaient fait un pacte magique avec du sang pour garder le secret sur leur histoire. Jusqu'à ce que peut-être, ils le dévoilent d'un commun accord, le moment venu. Il n'était toujours pas venu.   
  
Cette année, il ne se souciait pas des filles qu'il voyait. Il avait discuté avec toutes, mais il n'était pas intéressé. Il avait failli coulé l'année dernière à cause des nuits qu'il manquait avec Isis tandis que la serpentarde n'avait pas de problème, elle était moins bonne qu'Hermione, mais elle arrivait à garder le fil. Harry avait décidé de se calmer et de voir à son futur. Il se disait aussi qu'il aimerait bien recommencer avec la serpentarde, mais... Il ne devait pas oublier qui il était pour le monde sorcier et ce qui l'attendrait sûrement dans les prochaines années. Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que la jeune femme n'était pas à sa solde ? Lorsqu'il repensait à Voldemort et à Isis, il se traitait de tous les noms. Une chance qu'ils s'étaient entendus dès le départ pour ne pas parler des leurs et de ce que chacune des Maisons faisaient et planifiaient. Il se demandait où était Voldemort, contrairement à beaucoup, il ne le croyait pas disparu. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi le monstre se cachait et ce qu'il préparait. Mais il n'allait pas se donner un ulcère à tout le temps y penser. Il fallait juste qu'il soit prêt s'il devait réapparaître. Et il le serait, Harry était devenu un as de la défense contre la magie noire. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore que durant l'été il lui envoie des livres sur le sujet. Le directeur lui avait permis de partir pour les vacances avec des livres de la bibliothèque, il n'avait droit qu'à un seul livre de la section interdite. Hermione était devenue verte de jalousie et le lui avait fait comprendre.   
  
Cette année, pour notre héros-sans-le-vouloir, semblait se diriger comme les deux dernières. Draco était devenu une vraie peste. Il était devenu plus belliqueux et imbu de lui-même avec son père à la tête du Ministère de la magie. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux comme son père, ils étaient plus pâles et lui battaient les reins. D'où la raison pour laquelle plusieurs moqueries des gryffondors étaient sur son allure efféminée. Ses yeux, pourtant, n'avaient rien de féminins. Ils étaient plus foncés et jetaient des regards haineux, des regards qu'il semblait avoir atténué les années avant le retour du mage noir. Il montrait ouvertement à tous qu'il pratiquait la magie noire. Il était habillé de noir, portait des bijoux bizarres aux poignets, à ses doigts, à ses oreilles et autour de son cou. Ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire derrière ces bijoux, savaient qu'ils étaient de très puissants artefacts magiques de protection à double tranchant. C'était pour ça que personne ne lui jetait de sort de peur que cela ne retourne contre elle dix fois pire. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait personne de lui offrir un oeil au beurre noire si l'envie leur en prenait. C'était pour ça que comme Harry et Ron, il s'était aguerri, il savait donner coup pour coup et ne se cachait plus derrière ses deux gorilles. Ils les aidaient à écraser plusieurs.   
  
Pour l'amour, le type était avide. Les rumeurs d'homosexualité ou de metrosexualité s'arrêtaient là. Il savait se défendre avec ses poings comme avec ses charmes et autres atouts. Il pouvait se targuer de savoir comment entourlouper n'importe quelle fille autour de ses doigts. Il avait l'argent, le charisme, même si plusieurs diront qu'il en avait autant qu'un aurochs, et la force de caractère. Le fait qu'il était bellâtre entrait en compte aussi. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il s'aliéna à jamais -comme s'il y avait eu une seule chance pour eux de devenir alliés- la famille Weasley. Il avait réussi à séduire habilement de ses belles paroles et de sincérité joué la pauvre Ginny qui à un certain moment se trouvait moche et sans intérêt. Il était tombé au bon moment pour la détruire, du moins pour un certain temps. Avec ses frères, elle réussit à se venger et reprendre l'honneur qu'elle se disait avoir perdu en lui donnant son plus précieux bien. Malfoy était devenu hors de contrôle et il le paya cher, le matin du 08 octobre 1997. Tout le monde dirait que c'était un accident, mais personne ne s'entendait sur qui jeté le blâme. Harry pensait que c'était Malfoy et Longbottom.   
  
La classe de septième serpentards et gryffondors avaient double potion ce matin. Dumbledore avait pensé que le matin ils seraient moins portés à faire des blagues idiotes. Faux. Severus avait changé de local, il en avait prit une plus grande pour avoir une plus grande distance entre les deux maisons. Comme à chaque fois qu'il donnait un cours à cette classe en particulier, Severus avait bu sa potion calmante avant d'aller en classe. En tout cas, tous les élèves remarquèrent qu'il semblait flotter sur un nuage, il semblait toujours flotter sur un nuage avec ce groupe, ce que la potion ne faisait pas. La rumeur devait être vraie. Blaise et Vincent le savaient, ils avaient essayé l'exnerbien et avaient adoré. Ils n'en prenaient pas ici, la règle sur les drogues magiques étaient sévères pour les élèves. Ce que certains élèves disaient hypocrites, mais ils n'allaient pas faire les trouble-fêtes pour ça, ils avaient bien d'autres sujets auxquels s'attaquer.   
  
Le travail aujourd'hui était très simple. Tellement simple qu'Hermione failli demander qu'elle était la vraie raison derrière leur concoction. C'était une potion calmante que tout troisième année pouvait faire. Severus s'était dit que la potion apporterait un moment de répit à sa vie. Il allait se servir des potions réussies de cette classe pour pouvoir remplir son armoir, après qu'il eut ajouté les herbes et autres touches plus compliquées que nécessitait la Paxnervus. Même Neville ne pouvait rater cette potion, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne fut tête en l'air et prêt à éclater d'émotion. Ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais.   
  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui était une très mauvaise journée pour le gryffondor qui s'était vu rejeté encore une fois, ce matin. Ginny avait trouvé cela mignon, mais elle n'était pas prête pour une relation avec qui que ce soit de cette école. Surtout pas après ce que Draco lui avait fait et qu'elle reçut la carte de l'amitié d'Harry. Elle avait essayé d'être discrète, mais Pansy, la petite amie de l'heure de Draco, avait entendu et l'avait rapporté à son "amour". Comme de fait, Draco était en train de se moquer de Neville. Il les comparait :   
  
"Moi, au moins, j'ai pu mettre le souaffle dans le but, mon vieux. T'es vraiment qu'un cave, cette fille est tellement facile. Vraiment pas étonnant pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas, cracmol !" lui avait-t-il dit à voix haute avant de placer son chaudron sur sa table.   
  
Severus Snape fit semblant de ne pas entendre, il était assis derrière son bureau en train de noter les devoirs des sixièmes poufsouffles. Ron était tellement en colère que sa petite amie se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil entendu avec Harry. Le noiraud entraîna son ami à l'arrière et Hermione amena son chaudron à la table de Neville. Draco était seulement à une table en avant d'eux. La jeune fille voulait le consoler et lui dire que cela ne faisait rien. Il était quand même un garçon charmant qui trouverait la perle rare. Neville ne lui répondait pas, il restait muet. Harry, dans un moment d'accalmie, fit une remarque à Ron qui ne fumait plus autant de colère au-dessus du contenu de son chaudron qui bouillait.   
  
"Il a vraiment l'air en colère !  
- Qui ?  
- Nev. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il regarde Hermione de cette façon et il jette des sabres derrière la tête de Malfoy.  
- J'comprends pour le connard, mais j'vois pas pour Mimi. On lui demandera après le cours.  
- Tu crois qu'il lui en veut pour son rejet en quatrième, fit-il en découpant la racine de mabrais qui ne cessait de gigoter.  
- Pourquoi il lui en voudrait pour ça ? Elle y allait avec Krum !  
- On ne sait jamais, il n'a pas eu la vie facile avec les filles.  
- Tu leur en voudrais ? C'est une vraie catastrophe ambulante.  
- Pas très chouette, ça ! Il fait un peu pitié, déjà pour son crapaud, sa grand-mère !  
- Mouais ! Hé, Malfoy !" aboya avec rage Ron.   
  
Le blond venait de jeter une racine entière dans la potion de Neville comme une première année. Neville ne cligna même pas des yeux. Son chaudron cessa de bouillir instantanément. Hermione secoua la tête et s'approcha en fronçant des sourcils. Leur professeur avait dit que le liquide deviendrait verdâtre, au lieu d'incolore, mais il n'avait jamais fait mention d'arrêt d'ébullition. Severus Snape se leva et s'approcha doucement, priant les cieux silencieusement. Neville tremblait, il avait les mots de Malfoy qui tournaient dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de venir avec lui au bal de Noël, il avait cru... Il s'était mis dans la tête que peut-être elle ne le trouvait pas si moche. Pourquoi il avait tardé avant de lui demandé ? Un, il était gêné et deux, elle s'était fait joué de Draco, l'année dernière. Il avait attendu avant de lui écrire un mot. Il le lui avait donné hier soir avant d'aller se coucher. Elle devait lui donner une réponse ce matin. Entre-temps, il avait fait un cauchemar, se souvenant des enterrements auxquels il était allé. Celui qu'il avait fait pour son crapaud au bord du lac. Les rires. Toujours les rires moqueurs des serpentards, mais surtout ceux de Malfoy.   
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit le collier et une des bagues de Malfoy se mirent à s'illuminer. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses talismans vibraient autant, il voulut ôter sa bague, mais elle était coincée. Le sol se mit à trembler très doucement sous eux. Tout le monde qui était proche de Neville s'éloignèrent en vitesse et observèrent. Le chaudron de Neville fumait et le garçon en respirait la fumée. Il semblait vraiment... dans les vapes. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il hurla à tous de se taire et de se diriger vers la porte doucement. Il allait attraper Neville par le bras, mais personne n'eut le temps de bouger que le chaudron fit un bond et envoya une colonne épaisse de fumée sanglante au plafond. Tout le monde poussa des cris de surprise et d'autres se mirent à trembler lorsque les cris ne cessèrent pas. Car les cris provenaient de la colonne de fumée, des paroles et avec horreur Hermione entendit comme tout le monde les voix de toutes les filles qui avaient rejeté Neville, celles de Malfoy, de Zabini, de McQueen et la sienne.   
  
_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux conard ?"(Blaise)  
"Ton batracien ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ti-Octy avait faim !"(Isis)  
"T'es vraiment qu'un cave. Vraiment pas étonnant pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas, cracmol !"  
"...cracmol..."  
"...cracmol..."  
"...cracmol..."  
"...cracmol..."  
"Ne les écoute pas, Neville. Ce ne sont que des idiots..."(Hermione)_   
  
"Par tous les saints... ATTENTION !  
- Drake !  
- Hermione !"   
  
Avec horreur, les élèves et leur professeur virent deux faisceaux lumineux frapper de plein fouet Hermione et Draco. Dans des cris de panique cette fois, Harry, Blaise, Isis, Ron, Pansy et Parvati essayèrent d'accourir pour attraper les leurs, mais les faisceaux autour de leur taille les soulevèrent dans les airs et les firent passer dans la colonne de fumée qui semblait toujours monter et, même, traverser le plafond. Dans un même mouvement, les deux corps sans connaissances foncèrent vers les murs pour disparaître au travers tels des fantômes. Ron, perdant presque la tête, sortit en courant et monta les escaliers. Severus le suivit, il entendit ses autres élèves derrière lui. En courant sur le premier étage, ils entendirent les cris de surprise des élèves qui s'en allaient à leur cours. Ils avaient vu Hermione et Draco traverser les grandes portes. Severus les ouvrit pour voir ses deux élèves tomber dans le lac.   
  
Un énorme chien courut vers l'endroit où avaient plonger les deux pré-adultes. Severus cria à deux serpentards et gryffondors d'aller chercher Poppy, il sortit sa baguette et courut vers le lac, lui aussi. Ron avait plongé, il savait nager. Avec l'aide de Snuffles et Severus, il put tirer Hermione et Draco du lac. Ils respiraient toujours, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les réveiller.   
  
Les deux reposaient sans connaissance à l'infirmerie. Quand tout l'échauffement de la journée se posa, Severus remarqua que Neville n'avait pas quitté la salle de classe. Minerva était avec lui et elle lui parlait doucement. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir l'entendre. Elle le prit par le bras et l'amena à sa Maison. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sa tête de maison lui intima l'ordre de rester dans sa maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En sortant de son dortoir, elle sentit que l'odeur qui avait émané du chaudron du garçon était toujours sur lui. Elle en fit part à Severus qui s'afférait sur les restes noirs dans sa salle. Il se demandait comment une telle réaction avait pu se produire. C'était une potion Nergeiakauma fort simple qui aurait seulement dû virer au vert si la racine de mabrais n'avait pas bien été broyée.   
  
Le professeur devait recevoir vers midi la misionet de Lucius qui avait été averti par Pansy des conditions de son fils.   
  


**Fin**

  
  
"Allez-vous coucher tous les deux, la nuit porte conseille et relaxez-vous.  
- Elle est bonne celle-là, cela se voit que ce n'était pas vous qui avez vu deux de vos élèves traverser les murs avec un anneau rougeâtre autour des reins.  
- Severus !  
- Je vais me coucher, mais allez jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux trois gamins.  
- Et au chaudron de Neville, peut-être trouverez-vous quelque chose que j'aurais sauté. Je vais envoyer des échantillons à des firmes anglaise experte en Potomancie, dit Severus en se levant.  
- J'irai."   
  
Albus se leva et reconduisit les deux professeurs éreintés jusqu'en bas de sa tour. Ils se séparèrent, eux allant dans leur chambre et lui retournant sur les lieux du crime/accident.   
  
En fait, il ne fit que regarder le plafond, il n'y avait aucune tâche rien. Il sortit sa baguette, murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe et la pointa sur le plafond. Rien...   
  
"Pas exactement...! Je crois toujours que cette année sera amusante... Cela vient de me le prouver. Et pourquoi est-ce que Severus a choisi cette classe précisément ? marmonna le vieil homme en tournant un peu sur lui-même. Il y a eu un meurtre ici, si je me souviens bien... Mmmm ! Vraiment intéressant ! Je vais peut-être perdre mon pari, ah ! Trelawney et Maelechlainn... Quelle duo... Vraiment !"   
  
Il ne jeta plus un coup d'oeil, il sortit de la classe et monta à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il salua Poppy qui lui offrit un sourire stressé. Elle avait peur de Malfoy senior, mais saurait se montré butée et très effrontée si ce type venait lui chercher noise demain, elle savait se défendre avec ses mots, la dame. On ne faisaitt pas n'importe quoi dans son infirmerie. Albus se tourna vers les pâles visages des presque adultes et soupira d'aise. Ils allaient bien aller. Ils vont juste mettre un peu plus de piquant à Hogwarts, vraiment plus. _"Nous en aurons tous vraiment besoin, surtout pour les mois à venir. Je prévois le retour de Voldemort. Il utilisera tout ce qu'il pourra pour mettre la main sur ces enfants et le kalux. En attendant, il faudra trouver la solution au problème de ces deux-là."_   
  
Il décida finalement d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur Neville. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame lui sourit et lui dit que Snuffles/Sirius était passé. Il la remercia, il était au courant de cette histoire de générosité qu'il qualifiait de dangereuse. Il salua les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore endormis et monta jusqu'au dortoir de Neville. Il frappa à la porte. Dean Thomas vint lui ouvrir. Le garçon le salua et le laissa entrer. Les quatre autres garçons se redressèrent en le voyant et le saluèrent doucement. Ron qui n'était pas de bonne humeur se leva et sortit à la suite de Harry, Seamus et Dean.   
  
"C'est ce que j'appelle sauter aux conclusions.  
- Vous ne vouliez pas me parler directeur ?  
- Oui, mais j'aurais pu vouloir leur parler aussi ! Il est à vous ?  
- Je l'ai trouvé comme je traînais dans les corridors d'Hogwarts. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
- Son nom ?  
- Smarties.  
- Oh ! Comme les bonbons moldus ?  
- Oui. Mon cousin m'en a fait goûté cet été, c'était bon et sucré lorsqu'on en prend trop à la fois.  
- Je sais et tellement collant pour mes vieilles dents.  
- Ha ! Je sais, fit Neville en souriant un peu. Alors, vous ne voulez pas ma version de l'histoire ?  
- Non, Minerva m'a dit que vous ne vous rappeliez de presque rien, dit Albus en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme.  
- Non. Je ne me souvenais que des moqueries de Malfoy et du bruit du chaudron d'Hermione.  
- Que crois-tu qui soit arrivé ?  
- Vous êtes le premier qui me pose cette question ! Tout le monde accuse Malfoy ou mon inattention. Enfin, c'est ce que dit Harry. Je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors de la Maison depuis ce matin. Pour répondre à votre question, monsieur le directeur, je n'en sais trop rien. Harry m'a décrit ce qui s'était passé avec les anneaux et la colonne de fumée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela a attaqué Hermione.  
- N'était-ce pas les dernières personnes les plus proches de vous au moment de la gaffe de monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Oui. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Je... Harry dit que les voix de Malfoy, Zabini, McQueen, Hermione, Brendaleena, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, Mandy, Lisa et trois voix inconnues sont sorties de la colonnes de fumée. Il n'a pas retenu ce qu'elles ont dit, mais à la description cela ressemblait à ma grand-mère, mon oncle et ma tante. Vous croyez que ce fut ma colère qui les a attaqués ?  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé, ma foi, cela devrait être ça, mais ne sautons pas trop vite aux conclusions comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'est une nouvelle voie par laquelle chercher, mais je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas expert en potomancie...  
- Excusez-moi ?  
- L'art de la concoction de potion.  
- Oh !  
- Je ne suis pas expert, mais à ce que j'ai compris, une potion calmante de ce type n'est pas sensé avoir un effet pareil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'on ne peut pas vous tenir implicitement et/ou seulement responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il faudrait prouver que si monsieur Malfoy n'avait pas mis cette racine entière dans votre potion, est-ce que l'accident se serait produit ?  
- Je... Je n'en sais rien, monsieur.  
- Essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire, je suis sûr qu'Hermione ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur et c'est surtout de cela que vous vous inquiétez, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Demandez-lui lorsqu'elle se réveillera, fit Albus en se redressant et se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.  
- ...Monsieur ?  
- Oui ?  
- Et pour monsieur le ministre ?  
- Entre toi et moi, Neville, j'en fais mon affaire," dit Albus en souriant largement et lui faisant un clin d'oeil.   
  
Neville le regarda partir médusé. Il se tourna vers son chien qui sembla hausser des épaules.   
  
Draco Malfoy avait la tête qui lui faisait souffrir, il avait l'estomac qui lui tournait et il se sentait comme si on le pendait par les intestins. Donc, il se sentait très mal, très, très mal. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça, des gryffondors se seraient proposé pour lui faire une récitation de tous ses défauts par ordre alphabétique. Il gémit et cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait pas très clair, tout semblait embrouillé. Son cou lui faisait souffrir et la phalange de l'auriculaire de sa main droite semblait être enflée. Il tourna la tête et se réfréna de crier. Il cru entendre la voix de son père. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, l'vieux ?"_ se demanda le jeune homme. Il sut en tout cas que son paternel n'était pas content, il ne criait pas, mais il se retenait et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Il y avait d'autres personnes autour de son lit. _"Pourquoi autant de personne dans mon dortoir ? J'vais crier après Blaise s'il a laissé entré ses groupies pendant que mon père est là et pourquoi personne n'a tenté de me réveiller ? Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vois si embrouiller ?"_   
  
Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Hermione se sentait comme si un lutteur lui enserrait la taille. Elle manquait de souffle. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main très fermement, elle allait devoir crier après Ron sur le fait qu'elle détestait le voir entrer dans son dortoir. C'était malsain et cela faisait jaser, même si Parvati n'avait pas été mieux avec Harry, il y avait deux ans. Elle gémit et fronça des sourcils. Elle se racla la gorge et sa main lui fit mal. Ron la serrait trop fort, elle n'était pas si forte, elle allait devoir le lui rappeler.   
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit Neville, Ron et Harry qui étaient penchés sur lui. Il cligna des yeux et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Les salauds avaient trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir lui jeter un sort et... Neville ? Dans un flash, il se souvint de la colonne de fumée, de la réaction de ses gris-gris et, de la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, une boule de lumière le frappant en plein ventre. Il se redressa et poussa un hurlement de rage.   
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le coeur lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'elle vit Blaise, Pansy, Isis, Snape et Malfoy senior l'entouré. Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous autour de son lit ? Sa main ? Elle était dans celle de Pansy. _"Elle doit essayer de me retenir pour m'empêcher de fuir devant cette attaque serpentarde ! Une minute, Snape ?..."_ Elle se rappela, elle aussi, de la colonne de fumée, de sa voix sortant de ce phénomène et, de la dernière chose qui lui était restée dans la mémoire, une boule de lumière rougeâtre la frappant frontalement. Elle se redressa et poussa un cri de panique. Elle pensait à Neville !   
  
"Neville ! hurla-t-elle les yeux fous.  
- Neville, mon salaud ! Je vais te tuer, espèce de sale cracmol ! hurla Draco avec rage.  
- Draco ! cria Malfoy, en attrapant son fils par les épaules et le secouant.  
- Hermione ? s'écria abasourdi Ron, en l'empêchant de se lancer hors du lit.  
- Lâche-moi, Weasley. Je vais lui mettre la pâté et... Pardon ?  
- Monsieur Malfoy, ne me touchez pas. Ron !!"   
  
D'un seul coup, Hermione et Draco s'arrêtèrent de crier. Ils repoussèrent avec force les personnes qui les retenaient de bouger, il se retournèrent dans la direction d'où ils entendaient la chose la plus étrange qui soit. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grands, leurs bouches pendaient dans un cri muet. Ils se pointaientt du doigt. D'une seule voix, ils hurlèrent à la mort et s'écroulèrent sans connaissance pour une seconde fois.   
  
Albus haussa très haut ses sourcils. Poppy, Minerva et lui étaient resté à l'écart pour laisser respirer Lucius qui reprenait son souffle après ses hurlements. Le directeur s'était montré soulagé quand ils entendirent tous Hermione se réveiller en premier et que Draco Malfoy suivit. Ils furent très surpris de leur réaction, mais tous deux se concentraient sur Neville ce qui était assez pour Lucius.   
  
"Vous voyez ! C'est lui le coupable, voyez la réaction de la jeune fille à sa vue !  
- Calmez-vous, monsieur ! Ils ont dit que très peu. Peut-être qu'ils ne se souviennent que de lui avant d'avoir perdu connaissance. L'on vous l'a dit et répété, dit sèchement Albus, ils étaient les plus proche de lui lorsque l'accident se produisit.  
- Pff ! siffla Lucius. Suivez-moi, Dumbledore, j'ai des choses à vous dire en privée. Toi, tu ne quittes pas mon fils des yeux.  
- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, m'sieur, s'offensa Pansy.  
- ...  
- Quel tocard ! grogna Ron après son départ.  
- Wow ! fit Harry. Dire qu'on voulait tous savoir comment ils allaient ! Hermione a perdu connaissance après avoir vu Malfoy, c'est beaucoup dire. Elle semblait souffrir.  
- Elle me hait ! souffla tout bas, l'horreur dans les yeux, Neville.  
- ...M... Mais non, ce doit être le stress. Et... bredouilla Ron en cherchant de l'aide du côté de son meilleur ami.  
- Cracmol ? C'est du stress pour toi ? demanda Isis moqueusement. Elle le hait et de quel droit cette sang-de-bourbe peut se permettre de traiter le connard de cracmol ?  
- Isis, ta gueule ! fit Harry, hargneusement. Cracmol était le dernier mot qu'elle a entendu.  
- Illusion, Potter-râlleur, fit-elle. "Je vais te tuer, espèce de sale cracmol" était les derniers mots qu'elle ait entendus, mon cul, oui.  
- L'indienne a raison, fit Ron, avec un réel dégoût. La colonne de fumée a sorti : "T'es vraiment qu'un cave. Vraiment pas étonnant pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas, cracmol !".  
- Cela prouve mon point, elle est déboussolée, elle a entendu ces derniers mots et...  
- Cela ne fait rien, Harry. Je sais qu'elle me hait, ses yeux... murmura devant l'insensibilité de Ron qui ramenait tout à la surface.  
- ...  
- _Et merde, qu'est-ce que je peux dire et faire, là ?_" pensa Harry lorsqu'un lourd silence tomba sur les serpentards et les gryffondors.   
  
Minerva et Severus s'assirent non loin de là, dans l'infirmerie. Ils avaient les deux lits devant eux et un mur derrière. Ils n'allaient pas laissé ses élèves précisément hors de leur vue. Ils ne commentèrent pas sur ce qui s'était passé ni sur ce qui s'était dit. Ils allaient attendre d'être seuls avec Albus. Ils ne firent qu'échanger un coup d'oeil et eurent la même pensée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte : _"Tout ira bien, hein ? Comme a dit Isis : mes fesses, oui !"_


	3. 2

**Chapitre 2  
Je suis sans voix...  
et sans explications**   
  
Lucius Malfoy était assis à l'aise devant Dumbledore. Il avait les lèvres pincés par la concentration. Il passa une longue et fine main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en ne perdant pas de vue les mouvements du vieil homme. Il poussa un soupir en croisant ses jambes et s'avança sur son confortable divan. Il retint un mouvement précipité, il devait penser avant d'agir et de parler. Il prit volontiers une autre tasse de café français. Il eut un mince sourire lorsque le liquide chaud glissa dans sa gorge pour s'installer dans son ventre. Il reposa ses yeux gris aciers sur ce qu'il faisait et dit :   
  
"Ah-HA ! Échec et mat, mon cher !  
- Quoi ? Oh ! Vraiment, Lucius, vous devenez meilleur à ce jeu.  
- Nah ! Cela devenait fatiguant de me faire battre par vous, vieillard, dit-il avec un large sourire.  
- Une autre partie ?  
- Non. Encore plus longtemps et vos employés croiront que je vous ai tué et que je suis en train de penser à un alibi, dit-il en se levant.  
- Mmm ! Bien. Vous allez passer la nuit ici ou vous irez au Pré ?  
- Je préférerais rester ici. Je suis mort d'inquiétude pour mon fils... Si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
- Aucunement, mon vieil ami. Je vous ferai trouver une chambre sur l'étage de l'infirmerie.  
- Merci, Albus.  
- Euh ! Avant que vous ne partiez en coup de vent de ma chambre, je crois que vous feriez mieux de revoir votre façon d'agir avec la petite amie de votre fils.  
- J'étais trop sec, hein ! Rah ! Je ne suis pas aussi bon comédien que mon cousin Gauvain... Je mettrais tout ça sur l'inquiétude que me cause la situation inexpliquée de mon fils.  
- Bien. Hum !  
- Euh, oui !  
- ...  
- Vous en entendrez parler, Dumbledore ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à mon enfant, votre tête et celle de Longbottom me seront servis sur un plateau d'argent," hurla Lucius en descendant les escaliers de la tour du directeur.   
  
Il passa une MacGonagall mortifiée et un Snape sidéré. Il ne les regarda pas et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se retrouver auprès de son fils. Les deux professeurs montèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient, sans courir, les escaliers pour débouché dans le bureau du directeur. Albus était assis à son bureau, les sourcils froncés, mais il sourit largement en voyant ses employés.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda Minerva en se jetant sur le siège en face de lui.  
- Ah ! soupira Albus, en fronçant à nouveau des sourcils. Il a décidé de rester à Hogwarts. Son grand frère, Marius Malfoy, prendra sa place au Ministère tant et aussi longtemps que son fils sera à l'infirmerie et que personne ne sache ce qui se passe.  
- Dans l'école ? Mais pourquoi pas au Pré ? s'écria Severus. Que de maux de tête !  
- Pourquoi avez-vous laisser les enfants seuls ?  
- Oh ! Remus et Smarties sont venus prendre notre place, dit Minerva.  
- Smarties... Les noms que cet imbécile récolte ! Je retourne à mes chaudrons. J'ai toujours des Paxnervus à préparer.  
- Merci, Severus ! Mais ne t'épuise pas trop. J'aurais besoin de vous tous bien détendu, maintenant que Lucius Malfoy est là pour respirer sur nos cous.  
- Mouais ! fit le professeur de potion en s'éloignant.  
- Albus... J'espère que ce sera le seul Malfoy dans les murs de l'école !  
- Oui. Narcissa est à une rencontre en Floride et attend des nouvelles de son fils...  
- Oh ! Euh ! Il vous a dit qu'elle était en Floride... Comme ça ?  
- Hum ! _Et merde ! La chose la plus banale qui pourrait détruire notre coup..._ Non. Vous savez que j'ai un cousin espion.  
- Oh ! Gauvain Raphaël Figg, il n'a toujours rien trouvé, pas même une trace froide ?  
- Non. Voldemort semble avoir disparu de la surface de la planète. Mais ne perdons pas courage nous allons le retrouver et mettre des bâtons dans ses roues, peu importe le plan qu'il a en tête.  
- Il est passé dix heures, je vais me coucher, dit la vieille dame en se levant.  
- Bien, je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur nos comateux et renvoyés les autres au lit," fit le directeur en se levant, aussi.   
  
Les deux sorciers se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Albus prit son temps pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il devait penser aux nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir de Lucius. Gauvain semblait s'être volatilisé quelque part en Amazonie et cela mettait le ministre sur les nerfs. Narcissa avait disparu hier pour une rencontre en Floride, le blond ne savait pas qui elle rencontrait. L'espion qu'il avait engagé avait perdu la trace de la jolie femme à Daykota Beach. Les autres mangemorts en pouvoirs avaient les choses bien en main, ils contrôlaient leurs citoyens d'une poigne dure et ferme. Ils avaient presque tous fait monté à des postes importants des mangemorts. Dans la prison d'Azkaban, des prisonniers disparaissaient. Albus descendit jusqu'au sous-sol pour voir les elfes de maison. Il demanda à l'un d'eux de préparer une chambre pour Lucius à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Il remonta, toujours aussi lentement.   
  
Albus poussa un soupir en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il sourit en voyant les deux qui allaient peut-être changer Hogwarts ces prochains mois. Ils étaient toujours sans connaissance. Remus lui sourit en le voyant entrer. Smarties qui était au pieds de Neville se leva et se tourna vers lui. Les enfants levèrent les yeux vers lui et chacun lui offrit un sourire stressé, angoissé et peureux. Les serpentards ne se tournèrent pas à son arrivée.   
  
"Allez, il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Demain, il y a toujours cours, même si c'est vendredi. Ils ne bougeront pas de l'infirmerie tant que Poppy ne leur en donnera pas la permission. Vous pourrez venir les voir demain matin avant vos cours.  
- Pff ! fit Isis en se levant, elle sortit sans jeter un coup d'oeil à personne.  
- Bien," dit Ron.   
  
Il se leva et s'approcha de la tête du lit. Il se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur les lèvres. Il se redressa et sortit avec Harry, Neville et Smarties sur les talons, en silence. Pansy soupira et fit de même, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini la suivant. Lucius ne bougea pas de son poste. Il regardait le visage pâle de son fils avec neutralité. Il avait entendu la version de Albus et il ne savait pas quel tête arrachée. Son fils pour avoir jeté la racine de mabrais non coupé ou celle de Neville. _"Le problème est venu de son chaudron. Je ferais ce qui sera juste... à la Malfoy, bien entendu,"_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Pour sauver la peau et l'éducation du jeune Longbottom, Albus devrait lui rendre une faveur. C'était pas mal comme plan. Il ne devrait qu'attendre la version de son fils avant de se prononcer. Il faillit sursauter en sentant le bas de sa cape se faire tirer. Il se tourna vers un Dobby défiant. Il serra des lèvres de colère à la vue de son ancien elfe de maison.   
  
"Que me veux-tu nabot ?  
- Monsieur, votre chambre être prête, monsieur. Suivre-moi, Malfoy, monsieur.  
- Parfait ! Montre le chemin, demi portion," dit-il en se levant   
  
Il jeta un dernier regard venimeux dans la direction de Remus et d'Albus qui attendaient son départ pour s'en aller et se parler. Remus se redressa et fit craquer ses reins. Il avait été stressé toute la journée après ce que lui raconta Sirius dans leur chambre. Il ne savait que penser de ce qui s'était passé, maintenant qu'il savait toute l'histoire. Il se dit que lors de ses moments libres, il irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il avait demandé à son meilleur ami de rester aux alentours de Neville le plus souvent qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser Rusard seul. Les élèves étaient devenus impossible depuis la monté en pouvoir de Lucius. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru Harry après sa cinquième année. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas excuser les actions de tout le monde sur le retour de Voldemort. Il voulait rester neutre, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de mettre la responsabilité de cette cacophonie sur le dos de Draco Malfoy. _"Peut-être que ce qui lui est arrivé lui fera réfléchir sur ses actions,_ pensa-t-il en regardant le visage stressé d'Hermione. _De qui je me moque, cet enfant n'apprend jamais rien. Je suis désolé de penser de la sorte, mais ses parents l'ont extrêmement mal élevé..."_ grogna-t-il en refermant la porte de l'infirmerie derrière Albus.   
  
"Albus, d'après Minerva, vous sauriez ce qui se passe ici ?  
- Vous me donnez vraiment trop de pouvoir.  
- Mais vous lui avez dit que tout irait bien et d'après ce que je vois, ici...  
- Je sais... Mais vous savez qu'après la pluie, le beau temps.  
- Si je crois Harry, cela fait depuis trois ans, ces mauvais jours... Pas de beau temps à l'horizon, fit le loup-garou doucement en s'arrêtant devant les escaliers qui le mèneraient dans sa chambre.  
- Ne vous inquietez pas. Je me répète : tout ira bien, dès demain, matin.  
- ...Et vous dîtes que l'on vous donne trop de pouvoirs ? N'est-ce point une prédiction de votre part ?  
- ..."   
  
Albus ne répondit pas, il ne fit que taper de son index son nez et s'en alla en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Remus le regarda partir et fit une grimace. Après plus de trente ans en Angleterre, il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulait dire ce touche-nez. Il leva les yeux dans les airs et monta les escaliers au troisième étage.   
  
Hermione se réveilla la première cette fois. Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa. Elle regarda ses mains pâles, ses ongles superbement manicurés, ses bagues sorcières et son poignet qui était plus solide que d'habitude. Elle renifla légèrement, ses yeux la picotaient, sa gorge était coincée par une boule, soudainement. Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux et apporta une mèche à ses yeux, en voyant la couleur, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un couinement de chien battu. Elle mit la main à sa gorge et sentit la pomme d'adam contre sa paume, elle retira sa main rapidement. Elle se tourna vers l'autre lit. Et elle éclata en sanglot en voyant son corps allongé sur le lit. Sa voix grave réveilla Draco.   
  
Il se redressa et frotta le sommeil de ses yeux. Il fronça des sourcils, il allait dire à Blaise de se taire, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rappela de son dernier réveil. Il se tourna et vit la chose la plus ridicule. Il pleurait comme un bébé. Lui, Draco Malfoy, avait les mains au visage et sanglotait comme un gamin de cinq ans qui venait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait plus de parents. Il renifla de dédain. Il regarda ses doigts aux ongles rongés, ses mains fines et douces, son poignet mince, ses bras petits... Et il pencha la tête vers les protubérations qu'il avait à la poitrine. Il haussa un sourcil et les toucha. Sentit la rondeur pleine de ses seins et pinca le bout, il faillit ricaner comme une fillette qui entend le mot pénis, mais se retint. Il allait faire d'autre découverte quand il entendit une voix grave lui hurler après :   
  
"Espèce de sale pervers ! Ôte tes sales mains de là !  
- Euh ! Ce sont tes mains, chère, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Même si... Touche... pas... Quand Ron va en entendre parler, il va te tuer, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Quel corps il devra frapper, hein ? Celui-là, dans lequel je suis en ce moment. Ou toi ?  
- Merde ! Mais tu prends cette situation beaucoup trop bien !  
- Je sais, c'est grave, hein ! Je crois que je vais avoir une crise d'hystérie plus tard... Merde, Granger ! Tu devrais cesser de porter ces pulls, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de poitrine !  
- La ferme, Malfoy ! On devrait penser à une solution à notre problème.  
- Peut-être que tuer Longbottom recréra ce phénomène ?  
- Malfoy ! grinça la jeune femme. _Et si c'était... Non ! Hermione, à quoi penses-tu ?_ De toute façon, c'est de ta faute, imbécile.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote. La racine aurait dû verdire sa potion et non nous faire changer de corps.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'il y a d'autre réaction...  
- Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu viens de dire.  
- Ah ! soupira la jeune femme en sursautant en entendant sa voix. Je ne savais pas à quel point ta voix était profonde, murmura-t-elle.  
- Sensuelle, hein !  
- Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je crois que l'on devrait attendre le retour de... Ah ! La voilà !  
- Madame Pomfrey ! s'écria Hermione avec un large sourire.  
- Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ? fit la femme en ignorant Draco et se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
- Très bien... Je suis Draco... _Euh !_  
- Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ? Hé ! Je suis Hermione ! Huh ? fit Hermione en se tournant vers Draco qui la regardait avec de gros yeux.  
- Je vous ignore, jeune Malfoy, parce que vous n'êtes qu'un malapris. Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. Faire ce pauvre coup à Neville, ragea l'infirmière jetant un regard menaçant à Hermione qui se recroquevilla.  
- Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui, ce n'est qu'un imbécile. Je suis certaine qu'il a eu sa leçon. Yô ! De quel droit vous me parlez ainsi ! Je vais vous faire virer par mon père, salope !... _Et merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_  
- Bon, je vais devoir faire des vérifications. Même si tout semble aller, je vais vous garder en observation pour la nuit."   
  
Les deux adolescents étaient trop sidérés pour dire quoi que ce soit. À chaque fois qu'ils voulaient dévoiler leur vrai identiter, d'autres paroles sortaient en même temps de leurs bouches. Et l'infirmière ne semblait que comprendre les autres paroles. Par contre, ils pouvaient comprendre tous deux ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire et les paroles de remplacement. Après qu'Hermione fut malmenée par Poppy et que Draco se fit dorloter, la femme les laissa seuls et les intima au sommeil. Ils devaient se reposer. Avant d'aller dans sa chambre de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, elle dit d'un ton sec à Hermione :   
  
"Votre père voudra vous voir demain, vous ferez mieux de vous reposer, peut-être aurez-vous besoin de toute votre énergie pour faire virer Albus et pauvre Neville de l'école.  
- ...Je ne crois pas... Même s'ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritent... Jamais je n'oserais faire cela à Neville, c'est mon ami... Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de celle de Malfoy...  
- Grr !" fit l'infirmière en claquant la porte.   
  
Ils restèrent un long moment en silence pensant à ce qui les arrivait. Ils ne pourraient pas se sortir de cette impasse. Draco se redressa et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il prit une feuille de parchemin, un encrier et une plume. Il écrivit quelque chose rapidement. Il expliquait ce qui lui était arrivé et demandait de l'aide. Il sauta en bas du lit et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Poppy, après avoir laisser sécher l'encre. La femme ouvrit la porte, elle était déjà en tenue de nuit. Elle haussa des sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Hermione lui tendre la feuille sans rien lui dire. Elle poussa un soupir et lut le parchemin. Elle éclata de rire et poussa un soupir d'aise. Hermione et Draco poussèrent un soupir, elle ne les croyait pas, mais elle pouvait lire le mot d'aide. Leur espoir partit en fumé très rapidement.   
  
"Oh, Hermione ! C'est mon travail, merci ! Je ne suis pas LA meilleure, mais j'aime à soigner les gens, telle a toujours été ma raison d'être," fit-elle en serrant Hermione dans ses bras, sans remarquer sa mine chagrinée.   
  
Elle la remercia du gentil mot une dernière fois et referma la porte derrière elle. Draco regarda la porte un moment avant de se mettre à ricaner. Il mit la main dans ses cheveux courts et tomba à genoux au sol. Il mit la main à ses lèvres avant qu'un hurlement n'en sorte. Ses épaules tremblaient sous la pression. Il paniquait. Hermione le regarda avec intérêt, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle réaction chez Malfoy et c'était plus qu'étrange de se voir paniquer de la sorte. Elle poussa un soupir et s'étendit sur le lit. Elle regarda le plafond, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne paniquait pas, c'était le tour de Malfoy. Elle sentait un grand vide. Elle se demandait comment elle allait demander de l'aide.   
  
"Maintenant, c'est toi qui est très calme, murmura Draco qui était retourné sur son lit après plusieurs minutes d'horreur.  
- Je sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est irréel. Je suis sans voix et sans explications... Me voir à genou, trembler... Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour attirer l'attention des autres sur cette situation bizarre.  
- Cela va se savoir. Je n'agis pas comme toi et tu n'agis pas comme moi...  
- Vrai. À notre façon de parler et de marcher, les personnes nous entourant vont remarquer quelque chose. Et ton père te connaît, il devra remarquer que quelque chose cloche.  
- Oui, mais tant que l'on ne pourra pas leur dire ce qui cloche, ils ne sauront pas que nous ne sommes pas les bonnes personnes.  
- Tu as remarqué que l'on parle calmement pour la première fois de notre vie ?  
- ...Pff ! J'espère que cela partira de soi-même. Lorsque je me réveillerai, je serai dans mon corps de vrai sorcier et non de sang-de-bourbe.  
- Alors, là... C'en est trop. Je te ferais remarquer que je suis une vraie sorcière, je fais de la magie.  
- Un singe sait faire de la bicyclette, je n'entends pas qu'on l'appelle homme...  
- ..."   
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione resta bouche-bée. Le salaud la comparait à un singe. Elle vit rouge. Elle se leva et se jeta sur Draco qui poussa un couinement de douleur et essaya de se défendre.   
  
Ils se battaient. Enfin, Hermione réussisait à battre Draco. Avec une plus grande force, elle repoussait les maigres bras de son adversaire et donnait des coups de poings dans les reins et au visage de Draco. Elle réussissait à placer plusieurs gifles à ses joues. Elle reçut des coups de griffes au visage, mais cela ne la déconcerta pas. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage, lorsque quelqu'un la sépara de sa victime. Elle se débattit rageusement, donnant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds.   
  
"DRACO ! ASSEZ ! hurla Lucius qui avait reçu un coup de coude au ventre.  
- Oh, Seigneur ! Hermione ! murmura effarée Poppy en aidant Draco à s'asseoir sur son lit.  
- ..._Ha ! Je t'ai bien eu, mon salopard !... Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Mon visage !_ pensa Hermione avec horreur, en se calmant tout de suite dans les bras de Lucius.  
- Tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement ce qui t'as pris d'attaquer cette fille sans défense de la sorte ! siffla Lucius en le poussant sur son lit.  
- Votre fils n'est qu'un dégénéré ! cria Poppy se tournant vers Lucius qui blêmit de rage en lui faisant face.  
- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Albus, en bâillant.  
- Voyez ce que ce monstre a fait à pauvre Hermione !  
- Ouh ! grimaça Albus, en se précipitant aux côtés de Draco qui semblait être sonné. Hermione, combien de doigts arrives-tu à compter ?  
- Compter ? Compter ? Pas moi, elle ! Ah ! souffrit-il, goûtant le sang dans sa bouche à profusion. À quoi bon... Euh ! Deux !  
- D'accord. Poppy, essayez ce que vous pouvez quant à vous, jeune homme. Cent points de retirer à votre maison et une nuit de retenue avec Rusard et... s'arrêta-t-il sec, en voyant le regret et la honte sur le visage de Malfoy. Hum ! Vous allez devoir aller sur un autre lit. Vous êtes trop proche de l'autre. Je vais mettre un mur magique autour du lit d'Hermione, vous essayez d'entrer et il y aura avertissement dans la chambre de Poppy. Vous avez ma permission de l'assomer s'il tente quelque chose.  
- Pas la mienne.  
- Malfoy, même vous, pouvez voir que cette attaque gratuite est atroce.  
- Pff ! Nous parlerons demain, fils, fit Malfoy senior en s'éloignant dos raide.  
- H... Hermione, je suis réellement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je suis désolé.. Malfoy, tu m'enrages tellement, crétin... mais je suis désolé, maintenant. Tu dois amplement souffrir, bien, mais... mon corps... _Merde ! Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait... Euh ! Oh ! Merde, si les gars en entendent parler, je vais mourir ! Où est passée Hermione la réfléchie ?_  
- Draco Malfoy !  
- Euh, oui ? C'est moi, c'est vrai !  
- Votre lit est là.  
- ...  
- Hermione, bois ce breuvage. Tu ne souffriras pas pendant ta guérison. Il y aura quand même des marques sur ton beau visage. Ils partiront avec le temps. Ça ira ?  
- Oui, madame ! Merci ! Je souffre, pauvre conne. NON ! _Ça devient extrêmement lassant_, pensa Draco qui avait perdu une dent, il jeta un regard noir dans la direction de son corps. J'accepte tes excuses, Malfoy, parce que je suis au-dessus de cette violence. Mais ne t'avises pas à recommencer, car j'aurai ma baguette avec moi pour me défendre. Ma salope, tu oses me refaire ce coup-là, tu en paieras de ta vie !"   
  
Albus écouta ce que les enfants se dirent et secoua la tête d'appréciation, mais il ne comprit pas les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent. Il était très tard... Non, il était très tôt. Il poussa un soupir. Souhaita la bonne nuit à tout le monde et s'en alla. Il avait fait une barrière magique plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait fait comprendre. La dernière personne qui agressa Hermione qui tentera de traverser la barrière tombera sans connaissance. Il ne voulait pas permettre à Draco de frapper avant que Poppy n'ait le temps d'intervenir. Il reviendrait le retirer le lendemain matin.   
  
Poppy passa la main sur les franges d'Hermione qui dormait finalement. Elle jeta un regard venimeux dans la direction de Draco. Si cela n'avait été du directeur et de Lucius Malfoy, elle aurait jeté un mauvais sort au garçon. Elle regarda le visage battu de la pauvre femme. Elle soupira de tristesse. Elle ne pouvait pas offrir quelque chose de plus fort aux enfants. Elle garderait une tâche jaune sur la joue gauche et son oeil droit aura toujours cet auréole bleuté pendant encore plusieurs heures à son réveil. Elle se releva, tira le rideau autour du lit de l'adolescente et retourna dans sa chambre après un dernier un coup d'oeil mauvais dans la direction de Draco.   
  
Hermione se sentait terriblement mal. Elle n'avait jamais reçu ces regards du directeur et de l'infirmière. Elle devait se maîtriser. Dans ce corps plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle pouvait faire des dégâts. Elle soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait en se réveillant. Elle avait fait perdre des points au gryffon...dor... Elle faillit se redresser en riant. Elle ne faisait pas parti des gryffondors, mais des serpentards. C'étaient eux qui avaient perdu cents points. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement. _Je suis un serpentard ?... Souhaitons comme le sale... petit bonhomme ! Quand je me réveillerai, je serai dans mon corps de fille et non dans ce corps froid de serpent..."_   
  
"On doit vraiment me détester," dit Hermione qui s'était réveillée.;   
  
Elle regardait en dessous du drap. Elle avait... une... Le corps de Draco Malfoy avait une érection matinale. Elle n'était pas bien forte et partirait d'elle-même. Hermione soupira en laissant tomber le drap. Ce corps lui faisait découvrir d'étrange sensation et son cerveau analytique... analysait chacune d'entre elles. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre lit et vit Draco tirer le drap avec une difficulté crispante. Malgré elle, Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire à la vue de la souffrance de sa némésis. Pourtant, elle ne retint pas une grimace en voyant les bleus sur son visage fin. Elle soupira.   
  
Draco leva rapidement la tête dans sa direction et regretta vivement ce geste. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement souffrir, ses côtes semblaient briser et son estomac n'était pas bien placé. Il grinça des dents en se mettant debout. Il avait envie. Il arrêta soudainement tout mouvement. _"Seigneur ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! MERDE ! Pourquoi moi ? Je sais comment cela fonctionne, mais... C'est quand même ridicule !"_ soupira-t-il. Il se rassit sur son lit et jeta un coup irrité dans la direction d'Hermione.   
  
"J'ai envie.  
- ... ?  
- Je sais comment cela marche, mais le sais-tu ?  
- ... !  
- Je vois, tu n'as encore rien fait avec ton cher Ron.  
- C'est pas de tes aff...  
- Oh, Seigneur ! fit Draco, comme s'il allait dégobiler.  
- Ah ! Ron... Oh, merde ! Pansy ! _Oui, quelqu'un là haut me hait..._  
- Que fait-on ?  
- Espérons que cela soit temporaire, mais entretemps, nous cherchons une solution.  
- D'accord, avec toi. Mais...  
- Si nous restons loin de nos amis de coeur, tout le monde pensera que c'est dû à l'accident. Cela sera un avantage et nous permettra de chercher sans problème, continua Hermione.  
- Toujours d'accord. Méphistophélès !  
- Tu me traites de démone, cette fois. Il semble que tu n'as rien appris, connard.  
- Pétasse, c'est le mot de passe des serpentards. Tu ne pourras pas entrer chez les gryffondors sans te faire tuer.  
- Oh ! Vrai. Uther Pendragon, le nôtre. Bien sûr, si l'un d'entre nous essaie de faire du mal à sa "propre" maison, l'on aura l'air bien stupide.  
- Donc, tu laisses Asharak tranquille.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Mon bébé panthère.  
- Tu as un bébé panthère ? Oh ! Il doit être tout mignon... Mais on a pas le droit à ce genre de félin.  
- Mon père me l'a permis. Tant que c'était un bébé.  
- Mon chat se nomme Crookshanks. Il est très intelligent, alors essaie pas de faire trop de conneries. Tu crois que les animaux se douteront de quelque chose ?  
- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Pff ! Lupin et Black s'en seraient rendu compte, non ?  
- Black ?  
- Pettigrew a dit à mon père ce que les maraudeurs avaient fait lors de leur jeunesse.  
- Et... il n'a rien dit ?  
- Ouais ! Mon père est très étrange. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas perdre son temps avec ça pour l'instant.  
- Étrange, vrai. Donc...  
- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés. Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ?  
- Très bien.  
- Je ne vous parlais pas, Malfoy ! dit sèchement la voluptueuse femme, en jetant un mauvais regard à Hermione qui pâlit. Alors ?  
- J'me sens bien. J'peux partir ? demanda Draco qui soupira en fronçant des sourcils d'ennui.  
- Oui, vous pouvez tous deux partir. Mais bois de cette potion avant de partir. Vos camarades ont apporté des vêtements de rechange. Tirez les rideaux. Passe une bonne journée, Hermione.  
- ...  
- C'est pas intelligent de se mettre à dos l'infirmière de l'école, dit Hermione.  
- Pff ! Je n'ai que faire de cette femme, dit Draco en tirant son rideau.  
- Elle m'a rien donnée pour tes coups de griffes. 'Faudrait vraiment que je me lime les ongles," marmonna Hermione avec une moue triste.   
  
Ils furent fin prêt à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ron, Harry, Neville, Isis, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory venaient leur rendre visite. Les deux "échangistes" se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et se tournèrent avec une hésitation visible vers leurs "acolytes".   
  
"Hermione ! fit Ron, en serrant Draco dans ses bras.  
- Miiiip ! fit Draco en repoussant avec un profond dégoût Ron et leur tournant le dos, pour cacher l'expression de son visage.  
- Pff ! fit Pansy moqueusement. Tu vas bien Drake ?  
- ...  
- Drake ?  
- Hein ! Oh, oui ! Je vais très bien. Allons-nous en.  
- Ouais ! J'espère que tu vas pouvoir dire à ton père qui est le responsable, dit Isis, jetant un regard supérieur dans la direction de Neville qui se recroquevilla.  
- Ouaip ! La mienne !  
- QUOI !  
- QUOI ! tonitrua Draco en se retournant.  
- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'effara Harry, en voyant son visage.  
- Hun ? _Ah, tu vas me payer ça ma salope..._ Weasl... Ron... C'était terrible. Je n'ai rien dit... rien fait, commença-t-il les larmes lui roulant sur ses rondes joues. Il m'a attaquée comme un animal, ce... beau... Je veux dire ce veau, ce salaud !  
- QUOI ! tonna Ron, en se tournant vers Hermione qui blêmit.  
- La salope n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, m'appelé un serpent. Pff ! Sang-de-bourbe ! Non ! Ron, c'est lui qui a commencé... Je... Un singe... lui m'a appelé... fit Hermione en mettant tout de suite la main sur sa bouche de surprise face à ses paroles. _Je suis morte... Ce... Salaud !_  
- Un problème Weasley ? demanda Crabbe en faisant craquer ses poings.  
- Ouais ! fit Goyle en s'avançant.  
- Je savais que t'étais une pourriture, mais là...; Tu viens de me prouver que tu n'es pas mieux qu'un animal. Tu n'aurais jamais vu l'un d'entre nous attaqué une fille. Pansy, Blaise, Isis, si vous vous faîtes attaqués, souvenez-vous de qui a ouvert la porte, dit Ron, en passant ses bras autour des épalues de Draco qui se raidit, mais faillit éclater de rire devant la tête de Blaise.  
- Mon salaud ! hurla Blaise.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
- Monsieur Malfoy, dit effrontément Harry. Allons-nous-en les gars ! Trop de mangemorts en un même endroit.  
- Quel insolent ! fit Lucius avec un sourire plaisant dans la direction des gryffondors qui lui jetèrent un regard venimeux. Draco, nous avons a parlé. Monsieur Longbottom aussi. Rendez-vous à midi au bureau de Dumbledore. Compris ?  
- Oui, m'sieur ! fit peureusement Neville, en courant presque hors de l'infirmerie.  
- Allez déjeûner, vous autres," fit-il en regardant les serpentards.   
  
Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son fils se raidir au contact de la main de Pansy dans la sienne. _"Ces jeunes, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent."_ Il sortit de l'infirmerie et retourna dans sa chambre, il avait des appels à faire.   
  
Avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se rendit aux toilettes. Elle faillit faire l'erreur d'entrer dans la salle des filles. Elle gémit intérieurement lorsqu'elle entra dans la toilette des garçons. Elle avala sa salive en s'approchant de la stalle. Elle regarda le simple pissoir. Elle haussa des épaules. Ce ne devait pas être si dur. Elle allait dézipper son pantalon quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna avec horreur pour voir des garçons entrés. Ils se dirigèrent vers les pissoirs et les stalles de vides. Sans se soucier de sa présence, ils dézippèrent leur pantalon et satisfirent leur besoin devant elle. Un septième de serdaigle vit Draco qui les observait les joues en feu. Il cligna des yeux. Il fit disparaître son pénis dans son pantalon après trois secousses, tira la chasse d'eau et alla se laver les mains.   
  
"T'as aimé ce que tu as vu, Malfoy ?  
- Q... Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Sylv ?  
- La pédale nous regardait les bites, regarde le. Il est tout émoustillé, Lor.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire. Dégage de ma route, tapette, s'écria Laurent, un camarade de maison.  
- Je... Je... Je regardais à quel point vous bijoux semblaient de la pacotille comparer à... Je ne sais pas moi, ceux d'un noble et de sang-pur... Non ! Je ne sais pas comment me servir de cette chose immonde ! Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! Je suis en train de me rendre ridicule ! dit Hermione en entrant dans une stalle et la refermant derrière elle dans la face de deux adolescents en colère. _Il faut que je me ferme la trappe, je vais me faire tuer... Bon ! Hum ! Ce doit pas être si difficile, faut juste bien viser..._"   
  
Elle défit la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, poussa les culottes qu'elle avait eu tant de misère à mettre sans se regarder, son pénis sortit comme un trombone dur et vraiment prêt. Elle dirigea du mieux qu'elle put son instrument dans la direction du bol. Elle attendit, sentit la pression et elle faillit se lâcher lorsqu'elle se soulagea enfin. Elle faillit se mouiller vers la fin lorsque le débit diminua. Elle allait remettre son membre dans son slip lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'avait fait Sylvain. Elle secoua trois fois et haussa des sourcils. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et tira pour prendre un morceau de papier. Elle essuya plus effectivement son pénis, jeta le papier dans le bol, tira la chasse, se remit dans ses pantalons et sortit de la stalle. En se lavant les mains, elle se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance lorsqu'elle s'était surpris à admirer le membre de Malfoy et le poil blond qu'il avait au ventre et autour de son membre.   
  
Dans la toilette à côté, Draco avait peu de problème. Il ne fit que s'asseoir sur le bol et la pression fit le reste. Il resta assis quelques secondes sur le bol encore et se redressa. Il remit sa culotte en place et sortit de la stalle après avoir tirer la chasse. C'est en se lavant les mains qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. L'urine qui était restée accrocher aux poils pubiens sombres et qu'il y avait encore à son urètre trempait sa culotte. Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Il venait d'apprendre qu'au lieu de se secouer, il devait s'essuyer. Il poussa un soupir en sortant de la toilette. Il haussa les sourcils en tombant nez-à-nez avec Hermione.   
  
"Ce fut... instructif ! dit-il tout simplement.  
- Très. J'viens d'apprendre que l'on ne peut pas regarder comment les autres le font sans se faire traiter d'homosexuel.  
- Tu as fait quoi ? Mais t'es complètement... Salope... Je... si je n'avais pas si peur de me briser le poignet, je te donnerais un coup de poing.  
- Hé ! Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ? dit-elle avec une moue.  
- Bah ! Faut que j'aille me laver... Ne fais plus de bêtise avec mon corps !  
- Comme si tu t'en souciais ! Tu viens de dire à Ron et Harry que je t'ai frappée. Ce n'est pas prendre soin de son corps, ça. Oh ! Et comment on se sent dans les bras de **mon** petit ami !  
- Quoi ? Tu oses insinuer quoi ? C'est ton mocheté de compagnon qui se pelote contre moi ! Il pouvait me taper sur les épaules quand je pleurais, mais noooonnn !  
- Idiot ! Quand une fille pleure, on la serre dans ses bras !  
- Oh ! Vrai... Je ferais attention, alors !  
- J'espère parce que je ne pleure pas facilement, je te ferais remarquer.  
- Pff !"   
  
Ils avaient marché jusqu'aux escaliers durant leur dispute. Certaines personnes qui les avaient passés ne leur avaient pas trop prêté attention. Ce n'était pas étonnant pour ces deux là de se disputer. Draco allait descendre les escaliers quand la main d'Hermione se déposa sur son épaule. Il paniqua et fit un bond par en avant, se jetant sur la troisième marche. Il se tourna vers elle et vit le regard perplexe dans ses yeux gris. Il cligna des yeux. C'était vraiment étrange de se voir de la sorte.   
  
"Quoi ?  
- Gryffondor, c'est en haut !  
- ...Vrai ! Méphistophélès, dit-il en montant les escaliers plutôt.  
- Uther Pendragon," fit Hermione en descendant.   
  
Elle ne savait pas oû se trouvait la Maison de Serpentard, mais elle se disait qu'elle le remarquerait facilement. Elle marcha un long moment dans les couloirs du donjon pour s'arrêter devant un immense portrait. Il y avait un château lugubre dans le fond. Le ciel était sombre et nuageux, des éclairs touchaient le sol rocailleux et désertiques de temps à autre. Hermione cligna des yeux quand une personne habillée de noir et cagoulée s'approcha d'elle. Elle se frotta le bras et marmonna le mot de passe serpentard. La personne ne fit rien, il ne fit que s'éloigner, retournant au château. Elle sursauta lorsque le mur sur sa droite bougea pour laisser voir une large porte de fer. Elle grinça des dents et poussa la porte. Elle n'était pas lourde. Elle entra dans la maison des serpents et retint son souffle. Il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient tous partis déjeûner. Elle devait faire vite si elle voulait manger quelque chose. Elle gémit lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dorsale. Il faisait vraiment froid.   
  
Elle poussa un soupir devant la tâche, elle devait maintenant trouver son dortoir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à courir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle voulait prendre un bain et elle devait jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horaire de Malfoy. Elle ouvrit la première porte, elle menait à un escalier qu'elle monta. Lorsqu'elle arriva au plancher, elle poussa la porte du dortoir. Elle faillit pousser un hurlement lorsqu'un corbeau lui fonça dessus. Elle mit la main sur sa poitrine en cherchant un animal d'allure de petit chaton foncé à tâches brunâtre. Rien. Elle fit de même pour plusieurs dortoirs. Fille et Garçon. La cinquième porte fut la bonne. Un maladroit Asharak vint se frotter à ses jambes. Hermione poussa un soupir triste. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il ne voyait pas qu'elle n'était pas son vrai propriétaire. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers les quatre lits. Les deux plus mal faits avec pleins de vêtements et de livres, elle les sauta. Elle ne voyait pas la chambre d'un type comme Malfoy de la sorte. Les elfes de maison allaient ranger les lits lorsqu'ils seraient tous en classe. Elle s'assit sur un lit au drap vert, bien rangé. Elle chercha quelque chose qui indiquait que c'était celui de Draco. Elle se dirigea au pied du lit et ouvrit la malle. Elle fouilla un peu, avant de tomber sur une photo. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'image d'un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde mielle, aux yeux gris aciers, il avait l'air d'un Malfoy, mais elle ne le connaissait. Pff ! Elle ne connaissait que trois Malfoy : Lucius, Narcissa et Draco.   
  
"Une minute, c'est une photo statique ! Moldue ! Nah ! C'est pas le lit de Malfoy, donc. Ce serait celui de Blaise, alors ? Ou Crabbe et Goyle ? Mais personne ne veut m'aider en ce bas monde ? Moi qui ne demande pas souvent de l'aide..."   
  
Elle redéposa la photo dans la malle et fouilla à nouveau. Elle prit un cahier, elle l'ouvrit et lut le nom de Blaise Zabini sur la première page. Elle le redéposa, ferma la malle et se jeta sur l'autre lit. Elle poussa un soupir, elle devait se dépêcher...   
  
Draco commençait à avoir une crampe à la jambe gauche. Il s'était perdu par deux fois et les escaliers n'avaient pas aidé. Il n'était vraiment pas habituer à ce corps de fille qui ne devait pas faire d'exercice. En pensant à exercice, il s'arrêta justement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il avait pâli. _"Il faut qu'on trouve la solution à notre problème avant les premiers matchs de quidditch !"_ se dit-il avec horreur. C'était pas que la maison du serpent l'emportait contre celle du griffon, mais il n'allait certainement pas donner l'impression d'être plus nulle qu'il ne l'était à cause de Granger. Il donna son mot de passe et entra dans la maison de Gryffondor. Il retint son souffle. Parvati sortait de son dortoir et elle s'arrêta en le voyant.   
  
"Hermione ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Très bien. J'ai juste besoin de me laver, j'ai passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie, ricana-t-il bêtement, ne sachant pas comment se comportait Hermione avec d'autres filles.  
- Euh ! Tu es certaine d'être okay ? C'est quoi ces marques ?  
- Ce n'est rien. Le beau Malfoy m'a gracié de son attention.  
- ...Tu plaisantes, j'espère !  
- Bien sûr ! Bon... Je vais... dans mon... dortoir, à présent.  
- ...Euh ! Hermione ? Tu veux aller dans celui de Ron ?  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il irrité.  
- Tu te diriges du côté des garçons. Tu sais ça restera notre secret. Je sais que je t'ai agacé avec Harry, en cinquième... En tout cas, je te laisse. Je veux manger quelque chose avant notre cours de transfiguration avec les Poufsouffles.  
- Okay ! _Merde ! Faut que je cherche l'horaire de Granger._"   
  
Quand il entendit le portrait se remettre en place, il se mit à courir. Il chercha du bon côté cette fois, son dortoir. Celui qui avait un vilain chat orangé. Il n'avait jamais aimé la créature de Granger, il la trouvait trop laide. Quand il ouvrit la bonne porte, il le sut et sans la présence du chat. Sur un des quatre lits, il y avait des tonnes de bouquins bien placés. Il fit une grimace. Il poussa un soupir en préparant ses effets de bain. Il sortit du dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des filles qu'il avait vu.   
  
Comme il était tout seul, il put admirer le corps d'Hermione à souhait. Il eut une moue. Elle n'était pas si moche, rien d'extraordinaire. Elle avait une poitrine pleine, un ventre plat, de ferme cuisse. Des fesses pas trop plates, des hanches de femmes. Il eut un sourire en coin. Aurait-il le temps d'expérimenté le plaisir du côté féminin. Il savait ce qui faisait soupiré de désir les filles, il devrait essayer... Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait faim et il ne voulait pas louper le petit déj.   
  
Comme s'ils étaient destinés à se croiser avant chaque petits pas, Hermione et Draco se rencontrèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Hermione regarda son corps et fronça des sourcils en voyant ses cheveux bien droits, son visage maquillé.   
  
"T'as un problème ?  
- Malfoy, tu te maquilles pour qui ?  
- De quoi tu parles, j'ai toujours cru que les filles se maquillaient pour tout le monde. Certaines disent pour leur bien-être seul, mon oeil.  
- Tu devrais peut-être les croire. As-tu touché mon corps de façon illicite ?  
- Ouais ! De vrai frisson ! Je ne savais pas que cela demandais tant de travail pour avoir un orgasme. Gee ! Tu dois être plus frigide que je le croyais. Ou bien je devrais revoir mes manières de toucher et... Aaaaargh !  
- Mon salaud, je vais te tuer !" murmura-t-elle, en l'attrapant par la gorge.   
  
Cette fois-ci, Draco n'était pas pris au dépourvu. Il attrappa les bras forts d'Hermione et lui pinça les muscles. Elle siffla et gifla Draco qui leva les bras à son visage. Il traversa les portes de la Grande Salle en tombant au sol. Il se redressa et se jeta aux longues jambes d'Hermione qui poussa un cri de rage en tombant sur le dos. Elle lança violemment un coup de pied et eut un sourire en entendant Draco pousser un gémissement perdant son souffle. Elle se remit sur pieds et redressa le pervert par l'épaule. Elle allait lui donner un coup de poing quand elle en reçut un en plein nez la forçant à lâcher le serpentard.   
  
Tout le monde avait été sidéré de voir Hermione traversée les portes de la Grande Salle et s'écroulée à terre. À peine revenu de leur choc qu'ils la voient tous se jeter sur Draco Malfoy qui la malmena devant public. Ron devenant rouge pivoine courut à la rescousse de sa petite amie, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Colin et plusieurs gryffondors à sa suite. Les serpentards firent de même.   
  
Lucius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils agissait de la sorte se leva pour lui prêter main forte, mais Albus le retint de la main. Il allait utiliser le sonorus pour demander le calme. Severus ne leva pas la tête, il continuait de manger. Minerva faisait de même, elle n'allait pas risquer sa santé. Remus et Sirius regardaient les têtes de maison, éberlués de leur non-réaction.   
  
"Merde, Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, connard ! Merde, Ronnie ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut frapper ! hurla Hermione. MERDE ! Quand est-ce que quelque chose de senser va sortir ?  
- J'en sais rien, mais est-ce que tu préfères le sang ? demanda Seamus.  
- Sale lâche, t'en prende à Hermione après ce que tu lui as déjà fait, siffla Harry, les poings serrés.  
- Calme tes ardeurs, Potter ! grinça Isis en se mettant aux côtés d'Hermione.  
- C'est ça que tu voulais, hein ? hurla Hermione dans la face de Draco qui s'était mis debout et arrachait son bras des mains de Ron.  
- La ferme, Malfoy ! Tu m'as attaquée sans raison et j'aurais dû te jeter un mauvais sort... La ferme, pétasse ! Comme si t'avais pas touché mon corps d'Adonis !  
- Adonis ! commença Hermione.  
- Hein ? fit Pansy en se tournant vers son compagnon ne comprenant pas où il allait.  
- J't'emmerde, salope ! Il est immonde ton mec. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était d'une telle mocheté qu'elle a eu pitié pour ses parents ! Va te faire voir, connard ! Je l'ai pas touché plus que de normal lorsque je me suis lavée, ton corps immonde ! hurla Hermione, en se rendant compte à la dernière minute de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Oh ! Merde !_  
- Mocheté, hein !  
- Pas capable de supporter la vérité, Weasley, ricana Blaise.  
- La ferme, marmonna Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? demanda Blaise.  
- T'es timbré ! Tu es virée folle !  
- Je suis fatiguée, dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Sèche ! Sèches ces larmes, idiote ! siffla Draco qui n'aimait pas comment les serpentards regardaient Hermione.  
- J'en ai marre, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait même pas deux heures... Désolé M... Ermione. Tu m'as traité de pervers et je t'ai rien fait. Je me suis laissé fâché trop facilement. Maintenant, j'ai faim. Dégagez de ma route.  
- Tu crois que ce sera aussi facile, connard !  
- Po... Harry, laisse le passer. Je... J'avais cru qu'il m'avait touché, mais j'étais nerveu...se. D... Désolé, G... Malfoy.  
- Ouais, ouais ! fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la table des gryffondors.  
- Hé ! souffla Draco, en lui courant après. Serpentard, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
- C'est extrêmement lassant..." dit-elle tout bas, en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards.   
  
Albus abaissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit devant les yeux. Il se tourna vers Lucius qui avait la bouche ouverte de surprise. Il venait d'entendre son fils s'excuser. Demander des excuses à une sang-de-bourbe. Il fronça des sourcils. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec lui, à l'heure du dîner. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Hermione et Draco qui étaient entrés dans la salle à manger en se battant, se séparaient comme des êtres civilisés, tout d'un coup. Severus et Minerva avaient levé leurs têtes que vers la fin lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'Albus ne faisait rien. Severus avait perdu son appétit en voyant le nombre de serpentards et de gryffondors qui avaient été prêts à se battre. Minerva perdit son appétit en constatant le visage maquillé d'Hermione donnant vérité à ce que lui avait dit Poppy lorsqu'elle était allée la voir. Ron, Harry, Blaise, Isis et Pansy regardèrent Hermione et Draco retournés à leur table respective. Blaise plissa tout de suite des yeux. Il savait que jamais, **jamais**, son meilleur ami se serait excusé auprès d'un gryffondor. En s'éloignant avec les autres serpentards, il tourna la tête dans la direction des gryffondors et siffla entre ses dents :   
  
"Bravo, Longbottom !" 


	4. 3

**Chapitre 3  
Séparation ?**   
  
Remus était figé devant sa classe de septième. Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'il avait commencé son cours et Draco Malfoy ne lui avait pas fait une seule remarque désobligeante. Au contraire, l'adolescent semblait presque... poli ? Chaque fois qu'il posait une question à cinq points, le blond levait la main avec une telle vitesse ! D'habitude, l'aristocrate ne deignait même pas lui répondre lorsqu'il lui posait une question. Le loup-garou se dit que le coup de poing de Ron devait l'avoir réellement sonné. Il retourna derrière son bureau et se racla la gorge.   
  
"D'accord. Pour le restant du cours, vous lirez la page 27 et vous répondrez aux trois premières questions. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, venez me poser la question calmement. Ce sera sur trente points. À remettre avant de partir.  
- Oui, m'sieur."   
  
Hermione ouvrit son livre sur la page des andragons. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait déjà lu, cet été.; Elle sourit en sortant une feuille parchemin pour transcrire ses réponses. Elle allait tremper sa plume dans l'encrier quand Blaise qui était assis à côté d'elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui glissa un bout de papier.   
  
_"T'as déjà fini de lire ?_   
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres et leva la tête dans la direction de Remus qui parlait tout bas avec une Serdaigle. Elle répondit :   
  
_"Ça se voit, non ?  
- C'est quoi la réponse à la question 1.  
- Tu me demandes de tricher ?  
- ???????????????????????????  
- Quoi ?  
- Merde, Draco ! Tu me niaises, hein ?_ écrivit Blaise en fronçant des sourcils.  
_- ....  
- D'accord. Joue ce jeu-là, va voir si je vais t'aider en Histoire et en Arithmancie."_   
  
Blaise retourna à son livre en boudant. Hermione cligna des yeux et le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Elle haussa des épaules mentalement et retourna à son travail. Elle finit rapidement. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et se leva. Tout le monde redressa la tête avec surprise. D'habitude, Draco finissait en dernier pour qu'il puisse sortir avec sa clique. Sans se soucier des regards étonnés de ses camarades de maison, elle déposa son travail sur le bureau du professeur, lui sourit et sortit.   
  
_"Draco Malfoy vient de me sourire sans malice ? Non, vraiment quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Vivement ma classe de Gryffondor/Poufsouffle,"_ se dit éberlué Remus en prenant la feuille et commençant sa correction. Il fronça des sourcils en finissant. Pas une seule faute d'orthographe, pas une seule erreur dans la matière, il y avait mêmes des ajouts judicieux et cela prit plus de deux pages, ce travail méritait un A et il ne pouvait faire qu'autrement de lui donner un trente sur trente avec 10 points de plus pour l'excellent travail. Lorsque Remus leva la tête, tous ses élèves de septième étaient partis. La classe se remplissait d'élèves de troisième Serdaigle/Gryffondor. Il cligna des yeux et se secoua légèrement. D'habitude, Draco ne faisait que le minimum et un peu plus dans sa classe. Il rangea son bureau et sortit son cours de troisième.   
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Minerva essayait de ne pas faire une crise de nerfs. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait Hermione depuis l'attaque de Malfoy, mais la jeune fille ne participait pas dans la classe. Elle ne participait pas du tout. À chaque fois qu'elle lui posait une question, elle la regardait avec surprise, bafouillait légèrement avant d'annoncer qu'elle ne savait pas la réponse à sa question. Le professeur voyait bien à quel point toute sa classe était surprise des réponses d'Hermione. Exaspérée;, elle décida de donner un petit quiz de ce qu'ils avaient appris jusqu'à présent depuis le début de l'anné.; De toute façon, elle leur avait dit que ce petit quiz s'en venait, elle ne faisait que le devancer.   
  
Draco poussa un soupir en regardant sa feuille. Il n'était pas nul dans cette classe, mais il n'était pas Hermione. _"Comment voulait-elle que je sache la réponse avant que je ne lise cette partie du cours. Vieille connasse !"_ pensa-t-il avec aigreur. Il répondit au question et fronça des sourcils lorsque Harry se leva pour déposer sa feuille sur le bureau du professeur. Le noiraud lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil surpris en voyant où il était rendu. Draco se mordit la lèvre en révisant ses réponses, il allait devoir revoir ses notes, les examens de décembre arrivent toujours plus vite qu'on le voudrait. Il soupira et se leva. Lorsqu'il déposa sa feuille sur le bureau de la vieille dame, il se fit arrêter :   
  
"Hermione, vous sentez-vous bien ?  
- Oui, m'dame. Je me sens superbe. Non, j'en ai marre de m'appeler Hermione.  
- Bien. Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me parler de quoi que ce soit, si vous avez des problèmes, peu importe ces problèmes.  
- Oui, m'dame.  
- C'était tout ce que je voulais vous dire, portez-vous bien."   
  
Draco sortit de la classe. Avant d'aller plus loin, il s'accosta à un mur et sortit son horaire. Il avait arithmancie se rappela-t-il. _"Et merde ! Ce cours est compliqué. Bah ! Je verrai bien,"_ bouda-t-il en rangeant l'horaire dans la poche de son sac. Ce soir, les gryffondors avaient astronomie avec les serdaigles. Il soupira, mercredi il avait reçut le cours avec les poufsouffles.   
  
Dans la classe derrière lui, Minerva tombait des nues. Elle venait de corriger à toute vitesse le travail d'Hermione. Elle passait avec 24/30 et les erreurs qu'elle avait faites étaient inconcevables pour une fille qui avait expliqué cette partie du cours, il y a deux semaines, en classe. La vieille dame secoua la tête. Albus semblait avoir raison. _"Comme toujours !"_ se dit-elle avec un sourire désabusé.   
  
Draco allait monter les escaliers pour sa classe quand il se fit arrêter par Ron. Il se tourna vers lui et eut un tic à l'oeil gauche en le voyant. Son nez se pinça, il réussit avec grande force à ne pas faire de grimace. Il força un mince sourire sur ses lèvres maquillées et dit :   
  
"Weuh... Ron, je vais être en retard... Que veux-tu ?  
- Avec tout ce chamboulage, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu te portais ?  
- Très bien, ne t'en fais donc pas. H...il ne m'a pas fait trop mal...  
- Ce salaud ! Je sais que tu ne supportes pas la violence, mais je te le demande, Mimi... Est-ce que je peux lui éclater le visage ? demanda-t-il les yeux supplicateurs.  
- _Mmmm ! Hé ! Hé ! Je l'avoue contre le microbe, seul, je ne crois pas pouvoir gagner un combat, alors..._ pensa-t-il maniaque, prenant un sourire triste. Ron, je n'aime pas la violence, vrai... Alors, faîtes en mon nom... Mais, ce genre de personne ne semble que comprendre la violence... Fais ce que tu veux, ch... ch... chou !  
- Ha ! On se revoit au dîner !" dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.   
  
Draco fit une profonde grimace au dos de Ron. Il courut dans les escaliers et se frotta la joue de la main. Il soupira de dégoût. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de calmer les ardeurs amoureux de Weasley. Il pensa à son comportement lorsqu'il se disait en amour avec une fille. Il ne se trouvait pas collant. Il avait pour habitude de croire que pour toute fille qui attirait son attention c'était un honeur pour elle de l'avoir dans son entourage. Il ne se faisait pas rejeter, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Pour l'instant, Pansy Parkynson était à nouveau son partenaire de lit, il aimait comment elle se comportait. Il ne lui montrait pas d'affection particulière s'il devait l'embrasser, il fallait que cela mène à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il haussa des épaules en traversant le pas de porte de la classe d'arithmancie.   
  
Il haussa des sourcils en se voyant assis à côté de son meilleur ami. Il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Sans regarder personne, il se dirigea dans le fond de la classe et s'assit seul à la table. Il ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce châtiment. Il essayait de se montrer honnête à lui-même, il répudiait les faibles et les sangs-de-bourbes avec soin. Pourquoi lui quand il n'avait que voulu une blague idiote ? _"Qu'est-ce que je lui ai jamais fait à ce cracmol ? Je ne faisais que dire la vérité, s'il était pas capable de le prendre..."_ pensa-t-il avec rage en sortant ses livres.   
  
Hermione se tourna à "son" entrée. Elle soupira tristement en regardant son corps déambuler de la sorte. Elle reçut une léger coup de coude, elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.   
  
"Quoi Blaise ?  
- Tu veux bien cesser de regarder Granger comme si tu te mourrais d'amour pour elle ?  
- Gghh... De quoi tu parles ? T'es fou ?  
- Tu la regardais comme si tu te languissais... J'en sais rien, mais ça ne va pas avec moi. Tu vas déjà en entendre parler pour ce que tu lui as fait.  
- Je sais... Mon père ne semble pas trouver ça intéressant d'avoir un fils qui tape sur des filles sans défense. Et j'ai une retenue avec Rusard...  
- Je ne te parlais pas de ça. Isis est fâchée, tu la connais.  
- ..._Euh ! Non !_  
- Et Vincent... Le pauvre con.  
- Quoi Vincent ?  
- Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Tu pensais que lever la main sur sa _déesses_ allait l'enchan...  
- QUOI ??? aboya Hermione en se levant.  
- Je prenais les présences monsieur Malfoy. À moins bien sûr que cela ne vous plaise point et que vous voudriez le faire ?  
- Non, madame Vector. Je suis désolée, dit tout bas Hermione en se rasseyant.  
- Gee !" murmura Blaise en la regarda bizarrement.   
  
Hermione ne prêta pas attention au début du cours. Elle était trop sidérée. Elle venait de recevoir le choc de sa vie. Vincent Crabbe avait des... sentiments pour elle. _"Impossible !_ se dit-elle en regardant sa feuille blanche. _Il est le plus cruel à mon encontre... Seigneur ! Je me suis mise à dos beaucoup de monde juste en rentrant les dents de Malfoy dans sa bouche... Okay ! C'étaient mes dents, mais... S'il vous plaît, faîtes que je n'ai plus d'autres surprises comme celle-là..."_ Elle retrouva lentement sa concentration et réussit à rattraper le cours. Elle allait lever la main pour répondre à la nouvelle question du professeur quand elle entendit un petit rire. Elle se tourna vers Blaise qui regardait Draco par dessus son épaule.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
- Granger, elle est tellement nulle aujourd'hui. Elle n'a aucune réponse aux questions de Nosie. Tu as dû la frapper trop fort. Elle me fait penser à toi lorsque tu ne comprends pas un calcul au début.  
- Haaa ! soupira-t-elle. Vraiment, comique ! _Merde ! J'oubliais que Malfoy n'était pas excellent dans ce cours,_ pensa-t-elle en regardant la note qu'il avait eu au dernier travail. _Il peine plus que je l'aurais cru... Une minute ! Nooooooonnnnnn ! Mes... m... mes notes..._"   
  
À nouveau, Hermione ne prêta plus attention au cours. Ce fut le coup de coude de Blaise qui la ramena au monde des vivants. Le cours était fini. Elle devait aller au bureau du directeur, tout de suite.   
  
Après une éreintante période à se faire ridiculiser en Arithmancie, Draco se faisait agresser les oreilles par Ron, Harry, Seamus et Dean. Les garçons discutaient sur ce qui était en train d'arriver à Neville.   
  
"Ce salaud, tout est de sa faute, mais il va tout mettre sur les épaules de Nev, dit Ron, entre deux bouchées.  
- Ouais, renchérit Dean qui était assis devant Draco.  
- Si Malfroid décide de renvoyer Neville qu'est-ce qu'on pourra faire ? demanda Ginny qui se tannait de les entendre. Rien. Il faut avoir confiance en Dumbledore. Lui sait la vérité.  
- Vraiment ? nargua Seamus sans méchanceté. Qui tu penses qu'il va croire le... _ministre_ ?  
- Son bâtard, marmonna Ginny en secouant la tête désolée pour Neville.  
- _Alors, là !_ pensa Draco, tic au commissure droit de sa lèvre supérieur.  
- Tu dis rien, Mignonne ? demanda Ron, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me pencher sur la question Malfoy père et fils. Ils feront ce qu'ils voudront et on ne pourra rien y faire. À quoi bon gaspiller notre heure de dîner là-dessus. Non, connard ! Juste m'asseoir à tes côtés me donne la nausée alors je garde la bouche fermer pour pas me dégobiller dessus, dit-il en tournant des yeux en entendant ce qui sortit de sa bouche.  
- Oh ! Ça c'est froid, Hermione, dit Harry, en clignant des yeux. Tu ne penses pas à Neville.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de pensé à lui en ce moment. Je vous rappelerai ce qui m'est arrivée, hier. Pourquoi ? Je suis dans le corps de cette salope à cause de lui. Si mon père le vire, tant mieux pour moi.  
- Mais c'était un accident. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute, Malfoy a tout enclenché, grogna Seamus.  
- Snape a dit que la racine... Ooh ! La réaction d'hier n'était pas sensée se produire et à la façon dont vous me regardez maintenant, vous le savez parfaitement, dit-il les lèvres serrés. Bon, je n'ai plus faim, je m'en vais à la bibliothèque étudier. Vous me dégoûtez trop, je m'en vais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches."   
  
Draco se leva et les laissa en plan. Il marcha rapidement, la gorge en feu. Il était tellement en colère. Ils ne perdraient rien pour attendre lorsqu'il retrouvera son corps.   
  
Ron se tourna vers Harry qui secoua la tête. Le rouquin soupira, toute la journée, il n'avait que reçut une épaule froide d'Hermione. Il se demandait si elle ne reconsidérait pas leur relation. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien consolidé, mais il avait cru leur amour plus fort que ça. Il se demandait si elle voulait qu'il soit plus en avant sur la question sexuelle. Il grogna en arrachant la chaire de son poulet.   
  
Harry observa son ami avec attention. Il n'avait rien dit parce que ce n'était pas sa place selon lui, mais il pensait qu'Hermione ne semblait plus intéresser en Ron. Ce qui était absurde. La façon dont ils s'embrassaient prouvait le contraire. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait pu voir hier matin. Il fronça des sourcils en tournant les faits étranges qui se passait à Hogwarts depuis l'accident de potion. Tout d'abord, ils apprenaient que Malfoy est un batteur de femme. _"Je lui donnais tous les noms, mais pas celui-là. Je ne savais même pas que ce connard pouvait lever la main sur une fille. Je croyais qu'il préférais blesser dans l'amour-propre et l'estime des autres... Il est pire que je le croyais. Ensuite, Hermione qui semble perdue en classe... Elle n'a pas tort, la réaction de la potion de Neville était impossible, mais elle est arrivée... Je vais devoir faire des recherches. Est-ce que je mêle Ron là-d'dans ?"_ se posa Harry en regardant son meilleur ami. Il poussa un soupir en se disant que non. Ron était en train de détailler ce qu'il allait faire à Malfoy lorsqu'il le coincerait. Le Survivant se dit qu'il aurait dû participer dans la discussion, mais il n'en avait pas le coeur. Il était enragé par le traitement violent qu'avait subit sa meilleure amie, mais autre chose le préoccupait et cela avait rapport avec la santé de l'intelligente fille.   
  
Neville se tordait les mains assis les yeux baissés. Il ne regardait pas sa "victime" et son "juge". Il avait le regard brouillé et de la difficulté à respirer. Il allait se faire virer de l'école. Non, sa bonne étoile avait disparu. _"Je me pose toujours la question, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette vie pénible,_ soupira-t-il avec fatalité. _J'devrais vraiment en finir. Je ne fais qu'attirer le malheur aux autres. J'ai essayé de m'excuser auprès d'Hermione, mais les circonstances ne me laissent pas l'approcher."_ Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore l'appeler.   
  
"Désolé, vous disiez ?  
- Je vous demandais comment vous vous sentiez, mon garçon.  
- Oh ! B... bien... Je crois... Nerveux, peut-être...  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être nerveux, Nev. J'allais dire à mon père que tout était de ma faute, dit Hermione.  
- ...  
- QUOI ! s'écria Lucius qui voyait sa faveur partir en fumée.  
- Tu... tu... plaisantes... ou... ouais ?  
- Non, Neville. Je sais que la racine de mabrais n'aurait jamais dû créer une telle réaction... Je crois que c'est ta colère qui a tout déclenché, mais c'est moi l'antagoniste qui te faisait souffrir et tu... étais vulnérable à mes paroles à ce moment. Je ne crois pas l'avoir fait, mais... Je te demande pardon, Neville.  
- ..."   
  
Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire devant la face de Lucius, Neville et Albus. Le ministre avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il n'en revenait pas. L'accident avait changé son fils du tout au tout. Albus avait retiré ses lunettes et les nettoyait. Il se disait qu'il avait besoin d'appareil d'écoute comme les moldus. Il croyait entendre des choses étranges. Trelawney et Maelechlainn avaient prévu un grand changement, mais pas quelque chose de grandiose ! Neville ne quittait pas le visage du "serpentard" des yeux. Il attendait à tout instant un sourire moqueur et un contredit. Rien. Il recevait un franc sourire de Draco Malfoy. Il leva lentement la tête dans la direction du père de son ennemi et comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris par les paroles du blond.   
  
"Fils ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes plaisanteries...  
- Je ne plaisante pas, père. Je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione et moi.  
- Tu ne pourras plus te récrier...  
- Je suis prêt à accepter toute punition. Ce que j'ai fait était enfantin et irréfléchi. Je ne suis plus en première année, je ne peux me permettre de faire ce genre d'idiotie. J'ai été pris dans le moment.  
- Mon garçon, commença Albus qui ne savait pas où aller avec ce qui se disait. Je suis très étonné par cette admission, mais aucune punition ne sera donnée.  
- Parce que l'accident n'était pas sensé se produire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exactement !  
- Oh ! Je suis soulagée, je ne voulais pas fair perdre plus de points à ma maison.  
- Juste le fait de vous excuser est...  
- Non précédé ? demanda Hermione qui essayait vaillamment de ne pas éclater de rire, elle s'amusait trop.  
- On ne peut mieux dire... Alors, monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Quoi ? bouguonna Lucius en mettant ses gants noirs.  
- Vous deviez passer un jugement, non ?  
- _Continuez comme ça Albus..._ Oui. Je suis désolé pour les peurs occasionnés, monsieur Longbottom. Votre place en tant qu'étudiant d'Hogwarts n'est plus en péril. Quant à toi, un mot dans ma chambre tout de suite.  
- Ou... Oui. _Et merde ! Quelle est la relation entre Lucius et Draco ? S'il ose lever la main sur moi..._" pensa avec horreur Hermione.   
  
Elle se leva pour suivre Lucius, mais décida d'en faire juste un peu plus. Déjà qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir pu aider son ami Neville. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit largement en le prenant dans ses bras. Neville se raidit et faillit perdre connaissance sur place. Lucius échappa sa canne au sol et Albus avala son thé chaud de travers.   
  
"Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait autant souffrir, Neville.  
- Mal... M...Okay !  
- Bien !"   
  
_"Prend ça, connard Malfoy !"_ se dit Hermione souriante. Elle se pencha, ramassa la canne de Lucius et la lui tendit. Elle sortit avant lui. Lucius cligna des yeux en regardant le dos de son fils descendre les escaliers. Il se secoua et fronça des sourcils de colère. Il allait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils et il ne partirait pas de cette école avant de le savoir.   
  
Draco entra dans la bibliothèque en coup de vent. Il aurait dû se fâcher, aussi, mais il avait peur de ce qui aurait sorti de sa bouche. Il fit une grimace, il n'était pas le meilleure en recherche, c'était surtout le travail de Blaise. Il alla voir la bibliothécaire qui lui offrit un franc sourire. _"Seigneur ! Granger est une vraie lèche-cul, la vieille ne me sourit jamais lorsque je viens faire noter mes livres,"_ pensa-t-il outragé.   
  
"Madame Pince, j'aimerais savoir où se situerais les livres sur les émotions fortes et les potions calmantes : Nergeiakauma, surtout.  
- Hum ! Mais Hermione, tu sais où se trouve ces livres...  
- Euh ! Ah ! L'accident, vous savez...  
- Oh ! Bien sûr. Il n'y a personne, suis-moi. Ce Malfoy, soupira la vieille dame, en mettant ses lunettes.  
- Quoi Malfoy ! demanda Draco les dents serrés.  
- Tout est de sa faute ! Et maintenant, Neville est face à son horrible père...  
- Hey ! C'est de la faute à Neville, aussi ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je compte le prouver ! Yô, vieille peau ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute que le crétin n'est pas capable de faire une potion comme du monde !  
- Hermione ! C'est un camarade de maison !  
- Et alors ? Je veux savoir ce qui m'a frappé, je veux comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé. Si cela prouve que Malfoy est coupable, tant mieux ! Et alors ? J'vois tellement pas ce que ce crétin fait à gryffondor, mais si j'ai mon mot à dire, il ne sera pas dans cette école, longtemps. _Mais c'est vraiment emmerdant !_  
- Mmm, nous y sommes ! Ne sois pas trop sur le dos de pauvre Neville... Va parler au docteur Sarm Derrick, dit la vieille dame en s'éloignant tout de suite.  
- ..._Le prof d'études moldues ?_" se demanda Draco, perplexe.   
  
Il oublia vite les paroles étranges de la vieille femme et se mit à chercher. Il était dans le rayon des études de l'esprit et du comportement. Il chercha un livre qui l'aiderait à comprendre comment la colère pouvait donner plus de force à une potion. Il trouva trois petits livres sur les émotions qui lui semblaient intéressants. Il eut une moue en retournant au comptoir d'enregistrement. Il déposa les livres sur le comptoir.   
  
"Pour la potion que tu recherches, je t'ai trouvé ce livre. Les autres ont été pris par Severus.  
- Merci, m'dame ! _Il cherche aussi, tant mieux... Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il faut chercher..._ Madame Pince, les livres sur les changements de corps sont dans la section interdite, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je peux y avoir accès, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Hermione, non !  
- Je... travaille sur un... Je fais une étude sur l'esthétisme à travers les âges pour mon cours de transfiguration et je veux prouver que les gens sont... désepérés... Ce n'est pas pour moi, je suis... Vous m'avez regardé, je suis beaucoup trop... j... _Aark !_ Trop intéressante à regarder pour ce genre de procéder magique.  
- Quand tu auras la permission d'un professeur, tu pourras sortir un livre de la section interdite. Pour les études, c'est plus tard au courant de l'année.  
- Vrai, merci quand même. Pff ! Merci, pour rien ! fit-il en prenant les livres.  
- À une autre fois, Hermione.  
- Ouais, ouais !" marmonna-t-il.   
  
Il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre en classe de potion. Le cours ne commencerait que dans trente minutes, il allait attendre l'arrivé du professeur en lisant les bouquins qu'il avait pris de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit contre le mur en face de la porte et commença sa lecture. Il savait que les émotions donnaient plus de force à des sortilèges, mais pas des potions. Il soupira en sentant l'air glacé des donjons roulé sur ses jambes nues. Il fit une grimace, il aurait dû mettre des pantalons, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé comme uniforme. Il soupira et failli sauter la page sur les émotions refoulées.   
  
"Les sorts dîtes avec passion opèrent plus efficacement leur magie, lut-il, avec une moue déçu. Les sorts de protection et de défenses sont ceux qui absorbent facilement les émotions du sorciers... Ça m'aide pas du tout ça, grogna le "brun". Est-ce qu'il va falloir refaire la potion et penser fort à un revirement de situation ? À quoi pensait Longbottom la face dans sa potion ?"   
  
Hermione souriait largement, "son" père lui avait juste demandé de lui dire la vérité sans témoin. Elle avait juste commis un impair.   
  
"Père, je disais la vérité.; Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas énervé Neville, je ne serais pas... Ce qui m'est arrivé hier ne se serait pas produit.  
- Draco Malachius Malfoy ! Tu vas cesser de dire ce genre de connerie, immédiatement. Tu agis comme si le gamin était ton ami et que tu essayais de le protéger.  
- Ce n'est pas mon ami... Il est mon ami, m'sieur !  
- Draco, depuis ta tendre enfance, tu ne t'excuses de rien, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Ne mettez pas la faute sur mes épaules, si vous m'avez mal élevé ! _Merde ! J'croyais que je dirais autre chose !!!_ s'écria Hermione, main sur la bouche.  
- ...  
- Je suis désolée, père. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- Non... Je ne crois pas que c'était justifié, mais ne t'excuses pas... Ce n'est pas toi, dit Lucius, en lui mettant la main sur le front. Je vais finalement rester plus longtemps que je le croyais. Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive. Tu veux dîner avec moi ? Nous devons parler de ton avenir.  
- Euh ! Je... Pourrait-on en parler plus tard ? Un autre jour, s'il te plaît, père. Parlons plutôt de... mère ! Elle se porte bien ?  
- Oui, mentit Lucius, en le dirigeant vers la table auprès de la cheminée.  
- Bien ! dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Est-ce que vous avez pensé à m'offrir une petite soeur ?  
- Pssshhhh !"   
  
Hermione en riait maintenant. Elle savait que les Malfoy avait des bâton ancré au cul, mais pas à ce point. Elle s'était payée la tête de Lucius Malfoy et en avait appris un peu plus sur la terrifiante famille. Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle n'était pas terrifiante... _"Juste froide, arctique, même. Je n'aime blessé personne et Malfoy senior avait vraiment l'air peiné à mon accusation. Mais c'est vrai ! Quel enfant qui a "bien" été élevé ne pourrait pas s'excuser et dire merci, au moins les bases... Ron ? Oh ! Merde !"_ s'écria Hermione en voyant le rouquin marcher de pas ferme dans sa direction. Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Ils étaient seuls dans les escaliers, elle se dirigeait vers les donjons. Elle descendit le plus rapidement les escaliers et s'arrêta sur le plateau. Elle se tourna vers lui pour esquiver sans s'en rendre compte un coup de poing.   
  
Elle poussa un petit cri, en sautant en arrière. Elle arrêta du bras le poing gauche de Ron, mais reçut le droit en plein ventre.   
  
"Ron, arrête !  
- Arrête ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a demandé la même chose... Salaud, défend-toi. Toi et moi, aucun de tes laquais.  
- Non.  
- Non ? On va voir ça !"   
  
Hermione, effarée, leva le bras pour protéger son visage de l'assaut de Ron. Elle trébucha sur la pierre du plancher en tentant de s'éloigner de son petit ami. Elle poussa un cri lorsque sa tête frappa le sol. Ron s'arrêta au dessus de son ennemi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'imbécile ne se débattait pas. Il n'était pas un garçon violent, il n'allait pas attaquer quelqu'un au sol qui ne se défendait pas, même si cette personne n'était qu'une pourriture. Il donna un coup pied au sac de "Draco" envoyant tous ses effets se promenés partout.   
  
"Tu t'avises de toucher à Hermione et je ne serais pas aussi clément. Je crois que tu viens d'apprendre un nouveau mot, salaud !"   
  
Hermione était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait envie de sangloter de douleur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir au gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas savoir qui elle était vraiment. Il y avait même cette chaleur en son coeur en pensant qu'il avait affronté un être aussi malveillant que Malfoy seul. Elle gémit en se redressant. Elle ramassa ses effets, le plus rapidement que son corps endolori le lui permettait. Elle était sur le plancher d'Hogwarts, elle avait moins de cinq minutes avant le début de son cours. Elle haussa des épaules. Elle s'en foutait. Elle cligna des yeux lentement et hissa de douleur. Le droit semblait enfler. Elle se dirigea vers la toilette des garçons.   
  
"Mmm ! Moins mignon, Malfoy, dit-elle après avoir craché le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche dans le lavabo. Ssshhh !" hissa-t-elle, à nouveau.   
  
Elle se nettoya le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle sortit la baguette de Malfoy et nettoya ses vêtements de son sang. Elle ne connaissait que des sort pour fermer les blessures graves, aucun pour atténuer la palette multicolore que prenaient certaines parties de son visage et de son corps. Elle soupira en regardant ses lèvres boursouflées, son oeil gonflé et sa joue enflée. Elle se lava à nouveau le visage et sortit.   
  
Elle reprit sa descente de l'escalier plus doucement. Elle avait mal partout. Elle était plus de dix minutes en retard et Draco assis à côté de Ron qui souriait énigmatiquement s'inquiétait. _"C'est tellement ridicule ! Je ne me serais jamais soucier du sort de Granger avant aujourd'hui, mais elle tient mon corps entre... ses mains ? Façon de parler..."_ marmonna-t-il mentalement en se tordant les mains. Il n'écoutait même pas ce que le professeur avait à dire. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à la porte. Il poussa un petit cri en voyant Hermione traverser le pas de la porte. Il se tourna vers Ron et vit son regard surpris devant sa réaction. Draco essaya de mettre un sourire sur son visage, mais n'y arriva pas du tout.   
  
"Monsieur Malfoy, par les cieux que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Snape sans aucune émotion dans la voix.  
- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, dit Hermione en passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de montrer un air dédaigneux. Cette école tombe en morceau, je ne manquerai pas de faire cette remarque à mon père qui a décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps entre ces murs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un accident lui arrive.  
- ...  
- ..._Elle nous fait quoi là !_ s'écria Draco avec rage, il avait envie de dénoncer Ron pour avoir déformer son magnifique visage, mais il savait que cela sortirait d'une autre façon.  
- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à l'infirmerie ?  
- Et manquer ce cours passionnant...  
- À votre place, Malfoy, dit sèchement Severus qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries.  
- Oui, m'sieur !  
- Oh ! Et vingt points de retirer pour ce retard et ce mensonge ridicule.  
- Bien entendu, dit Hermione, en soupirant de colère, elle n'avait jamais fait perdre autant de point de sa vie à sa maison.  
- Comme je le disais avant que vous nous interrompissiez, nous allons concocter une potion calorifiante pour tissu. C'est un long procédé qui s'étalera sur trois cours. Nous commencerons par la base. Mais avant, faîtes vos équipes de deux," dit-il en retournant à son bureau.   
  
Draco ne se souciant pas du regard de Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la table où s'était assise Hermione, à côté de Blaise.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? demanda Blaise qui avait été sur le point de demander des explications à son meilleur ami.  
- Je voulais demander à Heur... Dr... Malfoy de faire équipe avec moi, Blai... Zabini.  
- ...  
- ..._Vous avez gagné Minerva, je vais cesser de prendre l'exnerbien... J'entends des choses..._ se dit horrifié Severus en se tournant lentement, presque peureusement, du bord des serpentards.  
- Hermione ? dirent doucement Ron et Harry, floués.  
- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il laisse tranquille pauvre Neville ! Désolée, Ron ! J'espère que ça va m'aider, cette fois... J'ai à te parler Hermione ! _Cool ! quelque chose d'utile est sorti..._  
- Tu es folle, ricana Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que...  
- D'accord, D...Ranger. Si on peut commencer et moins parler, j'ai un mal de crâne qui se pointe, dit Hermione en plissant des yeux et regardant Draco avec suspicion.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Ça va me laisser avec qui ?  
- Longbottom, je suppose ? Tu pourras l'aider à ne pas faire exploser la classe, dit Hermione avec lassitude, lançant un excuse mental dans la direction de son ami.  
- Tu me fais marcher...  
- Allons dans le fond, nous ne serons pas dérangé et nous serons proche de Harry et Ron, si tu veux tenter quelque chose contre moi...  
- Okay !"   
  
Sous les regards éberlués de toute la classe, Hermione et Draco s'installèrent sur la longue table du fond, celle parallèle à Ron et Harry. Ils se tassèrent un peu plus sur le côté pour que les deux gryffondors qui jetaient toujours de gros yeux dans leur direction n'entendent rien de ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Snape, toujours debout, craie à la main, les regardaient, sidéré. Blaise qui se retrouvait tout seul, jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié dans la direction de Neville qui sourit nerveusement. Le noiraud fronça des sourcils et se dit : _"Oh ! Il va me payer ça, mon salaud ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a dédidé de faire équipe avec la sang-de-bourbe pour me laisser seul avec le cracmol !"_ Il avala sa colère et fit signe à Neville de venir de son bord, il mourrait avant de changer de côté. Neville regarda son professeur qui ne lui dispensa pas un regard. Il se leva nerveusement, prit ses effets et s'installa, le plus loin qu'il pouvait sans tomber de son banc, aux côtés de Blaise qui fumait et jetait des regards meurtriers derrière.   
  
Hermione lui rendit un regard serein, même si elle avait de la difficulté à voir de son oeil droit. Draco jetait un regard irrité à son meilleur ami. Blaise devait arrêter de faire le bébé selon lui, mais il fit une grimace en se mettant à la place du noiraud.   
  
Harry avait envie d'exploser tant il était costerné et se posait des questions. Il se tourna vers Ron. Il fit une grimace en attrapant le regard meurtrier et blesser de son meilleur ami. Il sautait trop vite aux conclusions à cause de ses doutes. Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête, peut-être que la fumée rouge de Neville était toxique ?   
  
Severus qui sortit de sa torpeur scandalisé, retourna lentement au tableau où y était inscrit une liste d'ingrédients. Il la regarda et soupira silencieusement. Il dit à voix haute comment procédé et leur donna le départ. Ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps, la première partie de la potion ne devrait prendre que vingt minutes avant d'être prête.   
  
Blaise dit à Neville qu'il ne ferait que brasser la potion et chercher les ingrédients. Il allait lui expliquer comment cela se faisait, mais il se damnerait avant de le laisser approcher de son chaudron. Neville serra des lèvres, il se retenait de lui crier après de cesser de le traiter comme un moins que rien. Mais il savait quelle serait la réponse du serpentard, alors il se tut et se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? demanda Hermione ne voulant pas se forcer.  
- J'ai trouvé des livres sur la colère et autres émotions et je me disais que si l'on recréait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Neville, peut-être que l'on retrouverait son corps.  
- Tu veux qu'on fasse la potion, maintenant ?  
- Oui. Comme tu étais proche de lui, tu sais où il était rendu avant que je ne lance la racine de mabrais, tu vas la faire et je vais commencer l'autre potion, mais il ne faut pas que Snape nous coince.  
- Peut-être que l'on devrait se donner un autre rendez-vous pour faire cela, non ?  
- Mmm ! Ce soir ?  
- J'ai une retenue avec Rusard et tu as astronomie !  
- Oh ! C'est vrai... Demain, midi ?  
- D'accord avec moi, dit-elle sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça rapidement. Je ne crois pas que cela va fonctionner, mais comme je n'ai pas d'idée, moi-même... Il faut absolument retrouver son corps, Malfoy. Je ne peux te laisser malmené mes notes.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis nul qu'en arithmancie... toi, ma...  
- Hé ! J'ai été dans ton dortoire et je fouille dans ton sac à dos... J'ai vu les notes que tu circules en Défenses, en Soins, en Arithmancie, en Transfiguration et en Histoire, tu ne te forces pas du tout...  
- Pourquoi me forcer ? Je passe très facilement. _Emmerdeuse de mes deux..._  
- Mais tu es plus intelligent que cela. J'ai eu une conversation avec ton père et malgré que cela me peine de le dire, mais c'est un homme intelligent, affable, sans coeur, mais intelligent. Et la façon dont il me parlait me porte à croire qu'il considère que tu possèdes une certaine intelligence. Pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas pédagogiquement, je ne comprends pas.  
- T'as fini ? Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, singe...  
- On peut savoir ce qui se passe de si intéressant entre vous pour que vous ne vous soyez pas mis à la potion ? demanda Snape avec un rictus mauvais.  
- Rien du tout, m'sieur, dit Hermione. Granger m'expliquait intelligemment ce que je devais faire puisque j'ai manqué le début de mon cours.  
- ... !  
- Oui et le talentueux Malfoy comprend si rapidement, je ne faisais que le féliciter, dit Draco, les dents serrés. _Je peux jouer à ce jeu aussi !_  
- ...Voulez-vous cesser de vous complimenter et commencer cette potion ?  
- Oui," dirent-ils tous deux, en se jetant un regard colérique lorsque Snape leur tourna le dos.   
  
Draco se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients et Hermione alla mettre de l'eau dans le chaudron. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent à la table, c'était pour continuer leur conversation, tout en préparant avec soin la potion.   
  
"J'essayais de complimenter ton intelligence, Malfoy, si t'es pas capable de le prendre... Ce n'est pas de ma faute, non plus, que tu la gaspilles en vain, murmura acidement Hermione en découpant les coeurs de moineaux.  
- Pff ! Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas de tes affaires, connasse ! Je n'ai que faire de ces professeurs et de cette maudite école, grinça Draco en mesurant le souffre.  
- Ha ! Si tes parents n'avaient pas autant d'argent, tu te forcerais en classe. J'ai remarqué que les cours où tu ne veux pas reluer sont ceux donner par les professeurs que tu aimes le moins : professeurs Hagrid, Lupin et McGonagall.  
- Et alors ?  
- Je trouve cela idiot de ne pas se forcer par pur animosité envers le professeur. Je ne supporte pas Snape, je ne peux retenir un frisson en la présence de miss Sinistra, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas me forcer à avoir les meilleurs notes de la classe.  
- Tu ne fais cela que pour l'attention...  
- Jamais de la vie. J'ai soif de connaissance, c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai décidé d'accepter de venir à Hogwarts, je savais que la magie était un tout autre rayon de ce qu'offrait les moldus. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ce monde, sur les deux mondes.  
- Et cela t'apporte quoi cette connaissance ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers Hermione, cette fois-ci curieux, malgré lui, que pouvait vouloir une moldue devenue sorcière.  
- Une meilleure perception de ce monde et de son fonctionnement. Moins de préjugés aussi, tu devrais essayer, dit-elle sans malice, contente de voir qu'il n'essayait pas de l'insulter.  
- Mmm... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu pour ton cours de divination...  
- Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Cette Trelawney... Comme si elle savait ce qu'elle disait... Cela n'existe pas...  
- Antipathie pour professeur, préjugé...  
- Préjugés, je ne crois pas. Bon sens, oui.  
- Tu ne devrais pas lever le nez sur ceux qui ont le don de divination. Ils ont toujours un sourire sur le visage face à une plaisanterie personnelle lorsqu'ils vous regardent.  
- ...Tu parles d'expérience, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Si on veut...  
- Nous allons signer une entente, Malfoy.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Nous continuerons à chercher solution à notre problème, si on peut s'aider mutuellement à se comprendre.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- La conversation avec ton père m'a donnée une impression étrange de toi et ce que tu viens de dire... Et je veux t'aider à garder mes notes telles qu'elles sont !  
- Bah ! Perte de temps, je vais retrouver mon corps très rapidement.  
- Avons-nous une entente, M... Draco ?"   
  
Il la regarda, ennuyé par sa proposition. Mais il avait besoin de son aide pour faire les recherches, alors s'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble, aussi bien que ce ne soit pas passé à tenter de se tuer. Il fit une grimace et lui tendit la main. Hermione sourit largement, avant de gémir de douleur, main à la bouche.   
  
"Tu as ton entente... Her...mione. On fait une trève, puisque nous avons besoin d'aide et que l'on ne peut le demander aux autres.  
- An-Han ! Bien, tu ajoutes le souffre, maintenant je crois...  
- Non, il faut attendre que cela fasse des bulles...  
- Non, non ! Il a dit que les bulles viendraient après. On l'ajoute lorsque le liquide noircit.  
- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, j'étais là moi...  
- Si cela n'avait pas été de ta faute, je ne me serais pas fait battre par mon petit ami, siffla-t-elle. Manquant le début du cours.  
- Si tu n'avais pas été une sauvage sans sens de l'humour et ne m'avait pas attaqué, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui donner ma permission pour qu'il te bastonne.  
- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- Ça fait mal, hein ! C'est pour la dent que tu m'as faite avaler ce matin.  
- Oh ! Ouais... Tu... J'ai serré Neville dans mes bras et lui ai demandé pardon...  
- Tu as fait quoi ? tonna Draco en se redressant.  
- Oui et ton père n'est qu'un sale moldu qui ne mérite que de mourir ! Ton père était tellement inquiet qu'il m'a mise à part pour me parler.  
- Silence...  
- Oh ! Ouais, ton père n'est qu'un sale serpent froid comme la mort qui attend le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui pour attaquer Dumbledore ! Oh ! Ouais, j'ai coulé ton quiz en transfiguration et je me suis réellement masturbé.  
- Silence...  
- Oh ! Ma salope ! Oh ! Mon Salaud !  
- Si...  
- Tu es le salaud ! Toi, pétasse !  
- TAISEZ-VOUS, TOUS LES DEUX !!!" aboya Severus en frappant leur table de ses mains.   
  
Ils se turent, mais ne se tournèrent pas vers leur professeur. Ils se regardaient, le souffle haletant d'avoir tant hurlé. La classe était silencieuse, pétrifiée. Neville, assis, avait les yeux fermés. _"Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais cela a changé grandement Draco Malfoy et Hermione, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je leur ai fait. Je ne m'en rappelle pas..."_ Il mit les mains sur son visage, il avait envie de pleurer. Son âme souffrait le martyr, il ne voyait pas son importance dans la balance de la vie. Il ne pouvait que voir les erreurs qu'il avait commises tout au long de sa vie, les accidents, la malchance.   
  
Draco se redressa et tourna la tête vers Severus pour lui demander s'il avait raison pour la potion. Il fut le premier à remarquer l'état de Neville, enfin son dos... _"Et notre potion,"_ se dit-il avec joie. La potion prenait une teinte vermillon, sans bulles.   
  
"Hey, Drake ! Regarde ! Mimi, regarde ! dit-il la joie dans la voix.  
- Pour vrai ? Qui ? Neville ? murmura Hermione qui ne voulait pas déranger l'état mental du garçon. _Est-ce mal de le vouloir dans cet état ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec un doute.  
- Non, c'est parfaitement normal, on retourne chez soi ! dit Draco en sautillant de haut en bas.  
- Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Malfoy, vous resterez après classe pour...  
- Monsieur Snape, s'écria Isis. Il refait son truc !  
- Mademoiselle Mc... LONGBOTTOM !" hurla Snape avec terreur.   
  
Pour une seconde fois cette semaine, toute la classe se tassa. Plusieurs avaient déjà pris la porte. Draco et Hermione ne firent que se rapprocher de leur chaudron, le visage juste au-dessus. En arrière pensée, ils se prirent la main, juste au cas, le "sort" de Neville aurait besoin d'aide. Neville leva la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appelé. Il cligna des yeux et... Le calme plat.   
  
Rien ne se produisit.   
  
Draco se redressa tout de suite. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la potion et poussa un soupir contrit. Il se tourna vers Hermione et poussa un hurlement. Les élèves qui étaient restés sursautèrent en tournant leur attention vers le fond de la classe. Hermione se redressa aussi et se tourna vers Draco pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement, elle aussi. Les deux adolescents avaient la peau noire suie.   
  
"Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous aviez la face au-dessus de vos chaudrons quand je vous ai tous dit que la vapeur seul collait à la peau.  
- ..._Je vais pleurer !_ se surprit Draco, les lèvres tremblantes.  
- ...Non, pleure pas, Hermione ! Voyons donc, Malfoy ! dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Est-ce que cela part au lavage, m'sieur ?  
- Oui. Quand est-ce que vous avez ajouté le souffre ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Neville.  
- Nous nous disputions pour cela, m... m'sieur, soupira Draco.  
- La classe est annullée, dîtes à vos camarades de classe que rien ne s'est produit. Tout est normal... _Enfin..._ Vous trois, vous restez ici. Nous avons à parler.  
- ...  
- Pourquoi nous avons le visage noir quand la potion a pris une teinte rouge ? demanda Hermione, après le départ chargé d'électricité des élèves.  
- Où tu vois du rouge ?  
- Draco ? Sommes-nous en train de devenir fou ?  
- J'en ai bien peur... Et c'est de la faute à Neville," siffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard venimeux.   
  
Snape était parti dans son bureau pour parler avec Neville. Il voulait comprendre les réactions du jeune homme et surtout pourquoi il les avait dans **sa** classe. Draco et Hermione, comme ils avaient dérangé la classe, avaient été relégués au nettoyage des chaudrons de ceux qui n'avait pas fini leur potion. Ils avaient dû placer ceux qui étaient finis dans une armoire préparée à cette fin. Ils étaient tous deux en colère de leur fausse joie.   
  
"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui nous arrive ? C'est beaucoup trop pour un début d'année. Et je suis éreintée.  
- Cela te dérange si je manque le cours d'astronomie ? Je l'ai déjà eu, mercredi.  
- Oui, cela me dérange... Merci, de me l'avoir demandée.  
- Mouais ! Je n'aurais qu'à dormir en classe, soupira-t-il.  
- Pff ! laissa passer Hermione.  
- J'espère pour toi que Rusard n'ira pas trop dur avec toi.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Bien sûr," dirent-ils avec sarcasme, rictus en coin.   
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, il attendirent le retour de Severus qui allait leur donner leur punition. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps. Il revint seul, Neville était retourné dans sa maison. Le professeur les regarda avec perplexité. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'eux. D'habitude, Hermione n'était pas une trouble-fête, excepté cette année où elle avait reçu un enchantement dentier. Il poussa un soupir, hopa sur son bureau et croisa des jambes. Draco et Hermione ouvrirent grands les yeux devant cette irrégularité du caractère.   
  
"Que dois-je faire de vous ? Vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour être en équipe, mais vous avez passé la demi-heure à vous chamailler. Ce qui n'était pas imprévu, bien entendu. Ce que je ne comprend pas, pourquoi vous être mis ensemble ?  
- ...  
- Ce n'est pas que l'on ne veut pas vous le dire, commença Hermione.  
- C'est que l'on ne peut pas, l'accident, vous voyez, continua Draco, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit à madame Pince.  
- Mmmm ! Ce qui est arrivé hier n'était pas une hallucination collective, cela s'est bien passé... Mais...  
- Une nergeiakauma n'est pas sensé régir de la sorte, marmonna Draco, fatigué de cette phrase.  
- Non.  
- Je ne vois tellement pas ce qui se passe, mais tout est relié à Neville. Je tente le coup. Je suis Hermione en réalité et Draco est dans mon corps !  
- Bien essayé, murmura Draco à son oreille.  
- Retournez dans vos maisons, la journée a été longue pour tous. Et vous, passez voir Poppy.  
- Oui, m'sieur."   
  
Les deux adolescents se séparèrent sans un mot. Ils savaient quand est-ce qu'ils avaient rendez-vous et ils étaient trop fatigués pour se dire autre chose.   
  
Draco marmonna le mot de passe et entra dans la maison du griffon. Il retint une grimace devant les vives couleurs. Il allait monter les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir quand des bras l'entourèrent à la taille. Il poussa un petit couinement en se débattant.   
  
Ron lâcha immédiatement sa petite amie et se mit devant elle. Elle réagissait bizarrement, il pouvait le mettre sur le compte de l'accident de potion, mais il devait le demander. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Il priait tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser pour que ce ne soit que son imagination. Que son couple allait bien et qu'il ne faisait que divaguer.   
  
"Hermione...  
- Ron...  
- ...  
- Toi, d'abord, dit Draco, avec lassitude en jetant son sac sur une table et prenant place sur une chaise.  
- Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Entre nous, je veux dire ?  
- _Et voilà,_ pensa Draco, avec une moue.  
- Je veux dire... soupira Ron, passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Tu me le dirais si tu ne voulais plus de... Merde, je ne suis pas bon avec les mots.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Mouais ! Et c'est vraiment pas la pratique qui me manque.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Euh ! Toi, de quoi parles-tu ?  
- ...O...kaaayy ! fit Draco en regardant de chaque côté. Je disais que... Oui, je te le dirais, si je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie. Et... Tu me fends le coeur parce que je suis fatigué et que je préparais un discours détaillant tes qualités pour demain et...  
- Abrège, Hermione, fit sèchement Ron, par la nervosité.  
- Je crois que nous devrions nous séparer pour un moment... Ce n'est pas définitif... Mes études et... ma...  
- C'est Malfoy, pas vrai ?  
- Quoi Malfoy ?  
- Je vous ai vu.  
- Vuuuuu ?  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote, hurla-t-il en se levant.  
- Ron, s'écria Harry en l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant de côté.  
- Ce salaud ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il va le payer, tu m'entends. Ce n'est pas vrai, tout va bien entre nous. Lâche-moi, Harry ! Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends ?'   
  
Draco s'était levé après le premier hurlement de Ron. Quand Harry arriva pour éloigner le rouquin de lui, il avait couru à son dortoir. Il avait peur maintenant. Son corps allait être défiguré à vie !   
  
_"Tondre la pelouse du terrain de quidditch ? Pourquoi pas nettoyer tous les planchers de l'école avec une brosse à dents, tant qu'à y être ?"_ pensait Hermione en poussant la tondeuse. Elle était magique, mais comme elle était en punition, Rusard avait fait retiré l'enchantement par Flitwick. Elle suait à grosse goutte et elle n'avait fait qu'une longue ligne. Le terrain était grand, pardi ! En continuant à pousser la tondeuse de ses bras tremblants, elle s'imaginait ce que pouvait faire Draco avec son corps avant d'aller se coucher. _"Et s'il regardait outrageusement les autres filles de mon dortoire ? Comment pourrais-je vivre avec pareille honte ? Quel crétin à ces heures. Ce qui veut dire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !"_ En reprenant son souffle, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui perdait sa couleur bleu. Elle allait continuer quand une autre horreur traversa son esprit. _"Si l'on ne retrouve pas son corps d'ici la fin du mois, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour le quidditch ?... Bah ! Je n'aurai qu'à donner ma place à quelqu'un qui est plus talentueux que moi... Ce qui veut dire n'importe qui... C'est le père de Malfoy qui ne sera pas content..."_ fit-elle en haussant des épaules.   
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fait dix lignes plus ou moins droites, Rusard et Flitwick l'approchèrent pour remettre le sort sur la tondeuse et la laisser partir. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au château, ne pouvant sentir ses jambes et ses bras. Elle grogna de douleur en s'appuyant sur le mur du corridor. Elle regardait les escaliers avec appréhension et si elle tombait pour vrai, cette fois-là. Elle allait prendre la première marche pour les donjons quand elle vit le reflets de lunettes de hibou.   
  
Trelawney montait les escaliers, elle était allée rendre une visite infructueuse à Severus. Elle sursauta en voyant Draco sur les premières marches des escaliers. Elle cligna des yeux et lui sourit doucement.   
  
"Il semblerait que j'ai gagné mon pari, dit-elle en ricanant bêtement, continuant sa route.  
- Huh !" fit Hermione déconcertée avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.   
  
Elle prit vraiment plus de temps pour se rendre à la maison des serpentards que ses deux, trois fois auparavent. Elle dit le mot de passe avec fatigue. Elle n'irait pas se laver, elle allait se jeter au lit et dormir comme une tombe. Elle fit une autre grimace lorsque la voix de Draco fit une visite dans sa tête : _"Tu ne devrais pas lever le nez sur ceux qui ont le don de divination. Ils ont toujours un sourire sur le visage face à une plaisanterie personnelle lorsqu'ils vous regardent..."_ Elle haussa des épaules. Elle ne fit pas un pas qu'elle se faisait attaquer par Isis, verbalement parlant.   
  
"Mon vieux, tu as intérêt à nous donner de bonnes explications. D'abord, tu tabasses Granger, tu auras à faire à Vincent après. Ensuite, tu fais équipe avec elle ? Oh ! N'oublions pas ton nouveau look, oeil poché.  
- _Okay ! Que veut-elle que je lui dise ?_ Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas en parler demain ? Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes.  
- D'accord. Demain. Tu sais que je n'oublies pas facilement, siffla l'indienne en lui tournant le dos.  
- _Moui, je le sais ! Si j'ai bien aperçu tes notes comme il faut..._"   
  
Hermione ne voulait pas voir Crabbe et Zabini. Oh, non. _"Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'est arrivée à moi ? Que t'ai-je fait, Neville ?..."_


	5. 4

**Chapitre 4  
Mes cheveux !**   
  
Hermione s'étira en bâillant. Elle avait superbement bien dormi, elle avait les muscles qui lui faisaient mal, mais à part ça, la journée commençait très bien pour elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri, en se redressant et tombant en bas du grand lit, tant elle s'était éloignée du bord. Elle gémit de douleur et se redressa, en tremblant.   
  
"Merdre, Drake ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
- Zabini, habille-toi, s'il te plaît, sécria-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
- Pff ! Je n'ai rien là que tu n'as pas vu, mon vieux, dit-il en hopant dans ses caleçons. Depuis quand tu es aussi prude ?  
- Depuis que je me réveille avec ton derrière dans ma ligne de vision.  
- Oups ! Pardon ! fit le noiraud en haussant des épaules.  
- Tu devrais tirer les voiles, mon vieux.  
- Mmhmmm ! Maintenant que j'ai ce morceau de vêtement, est-ce que je peux t'égranler ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Pour le coup d'hier, me laisser avec Neville Longbottom, la terreur des cours de potions. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça mon salaud ? hurla-t-il en le frappant au bras.  
- Aïeuh ! Calme-toi... J'voulais savoir ce que voulait Granger... Et c'est personnel, je ne te le dis pas...  
- Personnel ? Depuis quand... Oh ! Tu veux faire une "Ginny" ?  
- Jamais de la vie, cria Hermione en se remettant sous les draps.  
- Whoa ! Calme-toi ! Tu réagis comme si je te demandais si tu salivais après Millicent.  
- Aark !  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gregory en entrant, les cheveux mouillés.  
- ..._Wow ! Je me réveille tard ?... Non, il est... euh ! Passé neuf heures, j'devais être plus fatiguée que je le croyais,_ pensa Hermione en saluant de la tête Goyle.  
- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de tabasser Draco pour le coup d'hier ?  
- Ça te concerne ?  
- J'allais te dire de laisser de la chaire tendre pour Vincent et Isis, marmonna Gregory en jetant sa serviette mouillée et son peignoire de bain sur son lit. Il est furax. Tu attaques la fille de ses rêves par deux fois. Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi. J'veux dire, tu t'es vu après ce que Weasley t'a fait ? À quoi tu vas ressembler après que tu sois passé par les muscles de Vincent et la magie noire d'Isis ?  
- ...Euh ! _Est-ce que Gregory vient de dire plusieurs phrases l'une après l'autre comme dans une conversation ? Seigneur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cela ? Je vais me faire massacrer par Crabbe parce que j'ai battu Draco qui est dans mon corps... C'est... irréel !_  
- Wow ! On dirait qu'il a vraiment peur ? dit Blaise en mettant ses pantalons, enfin.  
- N... non, non ! Je réfléchissais... Quant à Crabbe, il n'aura rien à me dire sur la façon dont je traite cette... fille...  
- Vraiment ? dit Vincent en claquant la porte derrière lui. Pour un gars qui dit qu'il tient toujours ses promesses, tu les brises très rapidement lorsqu'il s'agit de tes plus proches amis...  
- Je t'ai fait une promesse ? demanda Hermione en essayant de ne pas blêmir de peur.  
- Peut-être qu'on peut lui pardonner les bizarreries des derniers jours, dit Blaise en boutonnant sa chemise de soie. Il a été attaqué par la... potion ?... le sortilège ?... de Longbottom.  
- Mmm ! fit Vincent, en se jetant sur le lit d'Hermione qui faillit vômir de peur. D'accord, mais la prochaine fois que tu lui fais du mal...  
- Je ne vois tellement pas ce que tu lui trouves ? s'écria Gregory, en secouant la tête.  
- Ou... Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione. Pourquoi l'aimes-tu donc ? Et crois-tu, vraiment que tu as une chance qu'elle laisse tomber son... Weasley... pour toi ? J'veux dire... la... la... les désespérés s'attirent, finit-elle, en se félicitant sur sa fin "Malfoy".  
- Et je suis certain que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, dit Blaise, s'assoyant sur son lit, les jambes croisées.  
- ..._Vraiment ?_ pouffa mentalement Hermione qui se retint de se secouer le doigt de désaprobation.  
- Tu me niaises, Zabini ?  
- Bon, tu n'as pas le look qui attire un bon nombre de filles, mais quand même... Granger ?  
- ..._Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_ Ce n'est pas comme si tu te mourrais d'amour pour elle, hein ?  
- Nah ! Sinon, je t'aurais demander de l'aide pour éliminer Weasley...  
- C... Vincent, l'amour ne peut pas se commander et se faire contrôler...hoqueta Hermione avec horreur.  
- Tu me prends pour un imbécile, je sais tout cela, soupira-t-il en haussant des épaules.  
- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu lui trouvais, dit Gregory en se levant.  
- Bof ! Je la trouve jolie avec ses cheveux courts et elle a un maudit caractère. Tu te souviens en troisième ?  
- Ma joue s'en souvient, sursauta Hermione s'en rappelant. _Il me trouve jolie ? Avec Pansy et Isis de leur année..._  
- Tout un caractère on dirait, dit Gregory en riant. Elle s'est jetée sur toi quand tu l'as envoyée voler par les portes de la Grande Salle.  
- Ouais, ricana-t-elle, faussement. Je te refais ma promesse, Crabbe. Je ne lèverai plus la main sur elle, dit-elle espérant que cela soit vrai après avoir retrouver son corps.  
- Cool ! Allez, il ne te reste plus qu'Isis à affronter, dit Blaise en sortant avec les deux autres.  
- ..._Elle est comment avec les siens en privé ?_" se demanda-t-elle en sortant du lit.   
  
Elle prépara ses effets de douche et rejoint les garçons de "sa" maison qui se lavaient dans les douches de Serpentard. Elle cligna des yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait été seule, maintenant... Elle avala sa salive. Elle retira le duveteux peignoire, prit son shampoing et le pain de savon qui sentait la rose et se lança sous les douches. Il n'y avait que des petites barrières de plastiques qui empêchaient les garçons de voir ce que faisaient leur compagnons, mais il n'y avait rien qui les cachait de dos. Hermione essaya vaillamment de ne pas rougir, se souvenant de ce qui lui était arrivée avec Laurent et Sylvain, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se mit sous la douche et fit le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait sans regarder personne.   
  
Tout le long de sa douche, elle garda les yeux fermés, sauf à un moment. C'était en se lavant le pénis qu'elle décida pour la première fois de sa vie de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celui de son petit ami. Son souffle se coinça un moment dans sa gorge quand elle se sentit devenir dure. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de chasser l'image d'un Ron mouillé, avec une érection, de sa tête, elle ne voulait pas faire... ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire disparaître une érection inconfortable. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'il y avait de dégoûtant. Elle essaya de penser à un Vincent Crabbe tout nu, mais cela n'aida pas. Pas après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle se sentait beaucoup trop flatter pour que cela fasse disparaître sa presque érection. Elle pensa à Lucius Malfoy essayant de tuer Neville. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cela n'aida pas du tout. Finalement, elle pensa à la description d'Harry de Voldemort et -slouch- plus rien.   
  
_"Seigneur ! C'est dur... J'veux dire compliqué, oui, c'est ça, compliqué... La moindre image... C'est pas du tout comme ça pour moi, enfin, je crois... Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à Ron sans vêtement auparavant..."_ se dit-elle en s'essuyant. Elle décida qu'elle allait s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il y avait beaucoup trop de garçons dans les dortoirs. Elle remit son peignoire et sortit en vitesse.   
  
Elle bouclait ses bottillons dernier cri quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Isis McQueen. Hermione cligna des yeux en regardant la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Hogwarts en cinquième, Hermione s'était dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Orna Sinistra. Elle était d'une telle maigreur qu'elle avait cru qu'elle venait d'une famille encore plus pauvre que Ron, tellement pauvre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se nourrir. C'était après qu'elle eut remarquer, le serpent de deux mètres qui était enroulé autour d'elle et ses vêtements de hautes coutures indiennes. Hermione avait murmuré à l'oreille d'Harry qu'Isis devait être anorexique.   
  
En la regardant maintenant, Hermione se demandait si elle pouvait poser la question ou si Draco le savait déjà. Elle se redressa, prit un sac plus petit que celui que Draco traînait entre les cours. Il y avait quelques livres de cours dedans, elle allait étudier avant d'aller voir le vrai serpentard.   
  
"Draco Malfoy ! Alors, tu vas répondre à mes questions ?  
- Tu peux me les répéter, je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit Hermione, agacée.  
- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote... Tu as brisé ta promesse faite à Vincent...  
- Et c'est régler entre lui et moi.  
- Comme ça ? Cela veut dire que tu peux briser la promesse que tu m'as faite, ça dérange pas ? Je savais que l'on aurait dû faire un pacte de sang, mon salaud. Si tu crois qu'après ce que tu as fait à Hermione et Vincent, je vais t'adresser la parole à nouveau... dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.  
- ..._Okay ! Malfoy est si populaire comme confident ? Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?_ Isis, ce qui est arrivé entre Granger et moi est malheureux... Tu sais que je ne frappe pas les filles, j'préfère leur briser le coeur, cela fait plus mal, plus longtemps... C'est à cause de l'accident d'avant-hier... Cela m'a déboussolée, je me suis miseeeeuh !... en colère... trop rapidement, trop facilement...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, la sang-de-bourbe ?  
- Ku ! Elle n'a pas aimé que je l'appelle de la sorte, elle m'a comparée à un animal...  
- Drake, j'te le dis, tu oses révéler ce que je t'ai dit et je te tue... murmura-t-elle, en se jetant sur son lit.  
- ...  
- Et t'es vraiment qu'un con ! Si tu pensais que Weasley ne t'aurait pas pourchassé pour ce que tu as fait à son ex-fiancée.  
- Je ne pensais pas... Il m'a mis... Elle... QUOI ?? De quoi tu parles, McQueen. Ex-fiancée.  
- On dirait, il y a un air froid entre eux depuis hier midi.  
- Oh ! soupira Hermione, tentant de réprimer le soulagement dans sa voix.  
- Tu viens déjeûner ? Euh ! Drake ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Est-ce que tu donnes l'épaule froide à Pansy ? Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais tu ne devrais pas jouer avec sa fierté. Si tu ne la veux plus, vaut mieux qu'elle le sache avant toute autre personne que tu as envie de fourrer pour le moment.  
- ..._Fourrer ?_ pensa horrifiée Hermione, regardant bizarrement Isis qui cligna des yeux.  
- Quoi ? Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que maintenant c'est la bonne, ria-t-elle. S'il te plaît, Drake. Pas avant ma tasse de café.  
- Du café ?  
- Drake...  
- L'accident... mémoire un peu flou...  
- An-han ! Allez, avant que tes deux gorilles ne mangent tout."   
  
Quelques heures plutôt, Draco Malfoy se faisait réveiller par un oreiller le frappant. Il grogna et essaya de s'enfoncer plus dans son lit et sous son drap. Il grinça des dents quand le sommeil ne voulut plus revenir et que les coups d'oreiller continuèrent leur martèlement. À entendre la voix, il jurait que c'était Lavender Brown qui essayait de la réveiller. Dans le fond, Parvati et Isabelle essayaient de l'arrêter par la parole.   
  
"Je suis trop curieuse, je veux savoir. Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille-toi !  
- A... Arrête-ça, Lavender avant que je ne te lance un mauvais sort ! Arrête salope, si tu veux que tes dents restent intactes ta dans bouche d'imbécile finie ! grogna-t-il en se redressant et bâillant.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione. C'est de ta faute.  
- Wow ! J'ai opéré l'imperio te forçant à me frapper ? Sans que le ministère de la magie ne frappe à la porte ? dit-il avec sarcasme.  
- Non, bêta ! fit-elle en ricanant. Tu as coupé les liens avec Ron, pas vrai ?  
- C'est de vos affaires, parce que ?  
- Oh ! Allez ! Nous n'étions pas là, dit Parvati.  
- Et elles refusent de me croire, expliqua Isabelle Whirlwind, une brune plantureuse.  
- Bah ! fit Draco en la regardant sourire en coin. _Si elle savait à qui elle parle en réalité... Je me la suis faite l'année dernière. Vierge, pff ! Mon oeil, oui..._ Divergence de priorité, dit-il en s'étirant.  
- Comment ça ? Vous sembliez si parfaits l'un pour l'autre... dit Parvati, les sourcils froncés. Tu es si réservée sur ce genre de sujet, mais tu parlais avec beaucoup de bonheur de votre relation. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour vrai ?  
- Ouais, dit Lavender, plissant son joli petit nez. La rumeur veut que tu te fais courtiser par Malfoy... Je veux dire... Hier... Vous étiez assez collés et vous parliez continuellement. Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous vous disiez, mais... Cela avait l'air intense... Il te demandait la main ou quoi ?  
- Tu plaisantes, oui ? _Pour que je me fasse tuer par Vincent ? Oh, merde ! Vincent... Son secret vient de sortir de notre clique s'il a fait ce que je crois à Hermione qui est dans mon corps. Seigneur ! Cette fille va me le malmener... et je ne l'ai pas aidée avec "ma" séparation..._ se dit-il avec une grimace, n'entendant que la fin de ce qui suivit.  
- ...Il est mignon, faut pas se leurrer, mais... Après ce qu'il a fait à Ginny... Jamais j'aurais cru que tu oserais l'approcher.  
- Je ne sors pas avec e... l'crétin, dit-il satisfait de sa fin gryffondor.  
- Si tu le dis... Tant mieux... marmonna Parvati, avec tristesse. Pour Ron ?  
- Ce n'est que temporaire... quand j'aurais retrouvé toute ma tête. Avec ce qui m'est arrivé hier, cela a remis beaucoup de chose en question.  
- Comme quoi ? La vie est courte aux côtés de Malfoy et Longbottom ? dit Isabelle, ce qui fit rire Lavender et Parvati.  
- ..._Mmm ! Ils ne sont pas si différents que je me l'imaginais... Ils tiennent front hors de leur maison, mais connaissent leurs défauts à l'intérieur... Et choisissent leurs alliés par conséquent... À moins que je me trompe quelque part._ Allez, les filles. Je dois y aller... Il est... neuf heures passés...  
- Ouais, tu as dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude," dit Parvati en se préparant pour la douche.   
  
Draco qui avait la tête dans sa malle, cherchant sous-vêtements et vêtements, marmonna quelque chose, irrité face à son malheur et à ce qu'il allait faire. Quand il se redressa avec ce qu'il avait de besoin dans les bras, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands à ce qu'il vit, il avait oublié les avantages de sa position, un moment. Parvati et Lavender s'étaient déshabillées et elles revêtaient leur peignoir de bain. Isabelle se levait avec le soleil, alors elle s'était déjà préparée. Elle fronça des sourcils en entendant un léger hoquetement sur le lit à côté du sien. Elle leva la tête de son journal intime et se tourna dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle plissa des yeux à ce "qu'elle" vit. Hermione qui reluquait les formes nues de ses camarades de chambre ? Isabelle se secoua la tête. _"Je dois divaguer, c'est pas vrai. Elle n'est pas... bi ? Oh ! Pauvre, Ron. Elle se cherchait ! Cela va être plus dur pour lui si elle tombe dans les bras d'une fille, non ?"_ se dit-elle avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Étant bisexuelle, elle pouvait admirer le corps de jolies filles, elle n'était attirée d'aucune des filles de sa maison, par contre. Elle avait reluqué une ou deux fois sous les douches, mais rien d'intéressant à ses yeux. Elle soupira en retournant à son journal. Entre les murs d'Hogwarts, seul Draco Malfoy lui avait offert de petits frissons et c'était peu dire, il ressemblait à une fille. Peut-être était-elle lesbienne, alors. Qu'elle craquait pour les blondes plus musclées. Elle nota ce questionnement dans son journal avant de le fermer et sortir manger.   
  
Draco était fatigué des regards qu'il recevait des gryffondors. L'on aurait dit qu'ils savaient qui il était vraiment sous les formes rondes d'Hermione. Il s'assit à la table pour dîner. Il avait sauté le déjeûner, préférant le passer à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Il avait fait ses devoirs - enfin, ceux de Granger. Et il avait pensé au moyen qu'il devrait employer pour emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Il soupira, en jouant avec sa salade de fruits. Il ne s'était pas assis à sa place "usuelle". Il ne voulait pas entendre les arguments de Ron et sentirent les regards de désaprobation de Seamus, Dean et Harry sur sa nuque.   
  
Il tourna la tête lorsque Neville s'assit à côté de lui. _"Ce n'est pas le moment de me poser des questions sur ma soi-disante relation avec Ron... Merde ! C'est comme si tout le monde le voyait marier à Granger, c'est pas possible... D'accord, je l'ai pensé aussi... Mais j'ai dit temporaire, c'est pas la fin du monde, non ?"_ demanda-t-il au cieux. Il regardait par les grandes fenêtres, le ciel était clair pour un mois d'octobre. Les gryffondors avaient entraînement de quidditch après dîner. Il craignait qu'Hermione n'ait raison et que leur première tentative n'échoue. Il ne savait pas comment elle ferait sur un balai en tant qu'attrapeuse. Il fit une grimace, soupira à nouveau et demanda aux cieux ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cette tragédie.   
  
"Hum... Hermione ?  
- Non. Ce n'est que temporaire. Je veux lui donner la liberté de savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Je revois mes priorités après ma baignade forcée d'il y a deux jours... Cela répond à ta question ? Prend une réponse.  
- Euh ! Ce n... n... n'est pas... L'on n'a p... pas pu se parler, depuis ton réveil de l'accident...  
- Mmm ?  
- Tu avais semblé... en colère. Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Je... bredouilla-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Cela ne peut pas être entièrement de la faute de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne peut pas être entièrement de ma faute, quand même ?  
- Non... Il... Juste une racine... et... et...  
- Si c'est pas trop indiscret, de quoi as-tu parlé avec Severus ?  
- Hum ! Il m'a demandé le plus gentiement qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était presque pas du tout, si j'avais besoin de voir un psy...  
- Tu t'es fâché, je suppose. Tes parents sont à St-Mungos, c'était pas sympa de sa part. Tu lui en veux ? L'on devrait t'enfermer et te faire examiner. Un vrai danger public.  
- Ooh ! dit-il tout bas, la voix tremblante, le regard dans le vague et peiné.  
- Hum ! Quoi ?  
- Je ne me souvenais pas que je ne vous l'avais pas révélé... Je croyais que vous saviez, que vous l'aviez lu dans le Daily Prophet et... que vous vous en fichiez... souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés pour ne pas verser des larmes de douleur.  
- De quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien lu dans cette gazette depuis un bon bout de temps... _Il n'y a jamais rien d'intéressant à part les potins inventés de Skeeter,_ pensa-t-il ennuyé par la réaction de Neville.  
- Ils sont morts l'années dernière...  
- Tes parents sont morts depuis plus d'un an et personne ne l'a su ? _Je ne l'ai pas su ? Et mon père ne m'a rien dit ? Ils ont été de vrais épines aux reins de Voldemort... Comment cela je ne suis pas au courant de leur passage à l'autre monde. Il y aurait dû y avoir une fête..._ Hum ! fit Draco contrarié. Mon vieux, il faut que tu sortes de cette carcasse. Tu es en train de disparaître, c'est pas joli.  
- ... Aa... fit Neville, avec soulagement, se trompant sur la mine contrarié de sa camarade de maison.  
- En passant, hum ! Euh ! Je crois que... Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit en me réveillant, essaya-t-il, en tournant les mots dans sa bouche, la tête penchée sur le côté, il voulait voir où cela le mènerait.  
- Ce... ce n... n'est rien...  
- Tu veux cesser de béguayer ? Tu as l'air d'un idiot. De quoi tu as peur, ma parole ? Personne ne va te manger... _Oups ! Mauvaise phrase,_ se dit Draco en voyant le visage de Neville se fermer. _Tant qu'il ne fait pas de mojo avec mon jus dans cet état d'esprit..._  
- ...Je crois que je vais y aller...  
- Tu n'as rien mangé... Je suis désolé pour ton ra... euh ! batracien ? _Seigneur ! J'en sais rien ? Mais il courait toujours après en criant son nom... C'est quoi le nom..._ Ce qui est arrivé à T...revor est d'une telle injustice... Isis aurait dû s'excuser... Mais Octavius avait vraiment faim, elle avait oublié de lui donner son rat avant de partir... _Qu'est-ce que je viens de... ne pas dire ?_  
- Comment tu peux le savoir ? s'écria Neville les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je l'ai entendu le dire à Malfoy quand je... lui ai demandé de te demander pardon...  
- Tu as fait ça ?  
- Mooouui... _C'est une chose Granger à faire, non ?_  
- Tu es trop bonne. Je croyais que tu me détestais...  
- Non. _Pas elle, mais moi, oh ! oui !_  
- Je suis heureux quand même... J'ai Smarties, maintenant. Il est plus accomodant que Trevor, mais il n'est pas Trevor...  
- Tu préfères Trevor ?  
- Oui... Non... Je ne peux pas vraiment les comparer, tu vois. J'ai passé plus de temps avec mon crapaud que Smarties.  
- D'où vient ce nom ?  
- Tu... tu t'en... souv... s'écria le gryffondor désemparé.  
- L'accident, dit Draco rapidement. J'ai parfois des blancs de mémoire...  
- Oh ! Je t'ai causé plus de dégâts que je croyais...  
- Tu dois être content, non ?  
- Quoi ? Non !  
- Je parlais pour D... Malfoy ? Si cela n'avait pas été pour Ron, Snape et Smarties, il se serait noyé.  
- Toi, aussi... murmura le blond avec douleur.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour Malfoy ? demanda Draco qui voulait savoir, il contrôlait sa colère avec grande facilité.  
- Non. Je voulais seulement qu'il se taise... Qu'ils se taisent tous... Que tu te taises...  
- Quoi ? souffla le blond en brune perplexe. _Granger aussi ?_  
- Vos voix roulaient dans ma tête... Des rires... Des paroles condescendantes... Des regards de pitié... Des soupirs exaspérés... Des morts inexpliqués... La douleur... Je ne l'ai dit à personne... Peux-tu garder un secret ? demanda-t-il le regard farouche tout d'un coup, dépression s'installant sur son visage comme un drap.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Draco sans s'en rendre compte, trop habitué par cette demande chez ceux qui lui étaient proche.  
- L'année dernière, j'ai été le seul sorcier à recevoir la **feuille**...  
- Oh ! Ouais ! dit Draco, presque mal à l'aise.  
- Oui... Cela a fait si mal... Cela fait toujours mal... Je... Je dois partir... J'ai des cours à... à... réviser," dit-il, ses mots s'entremêlant.   
  
Draco le regarda partir avec une moue sur son visage. Il ne ressentait aucune compassion pour le gryffondor. Il avait pour habitude de penser que chacun cherchait son malheur. Il haussa des épaules. Cela ne le concernait pas les états d'âmes du gryffondor. Mais peut-être devrait-il y voir d'un peu plus près pour que l'accident du dernier jour ne se répète pas à nouveau. Il vit Hermione entrer dans la Grande Salle avec "sa" clique. Il soupira, se leva, prit ses affaires et alla la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne passe devant la table des gryffondors. Cela pouvait être une erreur, la fin de son joli minois.   
  
Hermione sursauta presqu'au plafond lorsque Draco l'attrapa par le bras et la tira hors de la Grande Salle. Elle fronça des sourcils et offrit un sourire désolé à Blaise qui avait fait un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elle. Elle arracha son bras des mains de Draco et le regarda un sourcil haussé.   
  
"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Je voulais que tu l'entendes de moi et non d'une autre personne.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Prend en compte que cela peut très bien se terminer et que je faisais cela pour vous aider... Pour m'aider plus précisément, mais cela vous aide aussi. D'une pierre, deux coups...  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- J'ai rompu avec Weasley... Temporairement. C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour qu'il me laisse tranquille... Hermione ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça... Souviens-toi de ce que t'as fait Ron... De ce que pourrait te faire Vincent, s'il ne t'a pas déjà...; Oui, j'abrège... Weasley semble vraiment épris de toi, avec un pardon minime et des explications... Il comprendra lorsque tout rentra dans l'ordre, non ? Tout le monde en rira à la fin, même mes potes... Ne me tue pas... Pense à ton corps...  
- ...Oui, souffla-t-elle, en se calmant aussi rapidement que la colère avait illuminé ses yeux gris aciers. Donc, cela ne te dérangera pas que je romps avec Pansy ? demanda Hermione les dents serrés, sourire méchant aux lèvres pensant lui rendre la pareille.  
- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ?  
- Cela ne te dérangerait pas, salope, parce que tu te fous de ma gueule ! siffla Pansy en se montrant.  
- _Et merde ! Nous n'étions pas bien cachés..._ pensa Draco avec ennui.  
- Quand je l'ai entendu, je ne voulais pas le croire, mais c'est vrai... Hermione essaie de me voler mon petit ami.  
- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Ne sois pas folle !  
- La ferme, Malfoy ! Que tu la veuilles n'est pas le problème. Que tu lui dises que tu vas rompre avec moi, avant même d'avoir tenter de m'expliquer pourquoi, avant même de me mettre au courant de ton projet, là est la blessure.  
- Pff ! fit Draco, en roulant des yeux. De quoi tu parles, ma vieille ? Tu ne te soucies que de ta réputation, tu ne l'aimes mêmes pas, il ne t'aime pas non plus, alors de quoi tu te plains ? Vous ne faisiez que coucher ensemble d'un commun accord, parce qu'il ne voulait poursuivre personne d'autre pour le moment et qu'il avait des besoins hormonales. Va voir ailleurs, j'ai d'autres choses à lui dire.  
- C... Quoi ? _Comment sait-elle autant sur notre relation si Draco ne lui en a pas parlé... Oh ! Ces..._ D'accord, vas-y, Hermione... Continue de parler... Drake, on se revoit plus tard."   
  
La jolie fille, le visage pincé par la colère et l'humiliation, retourna dans la Grande Salle. Hermione poussa un soupir, tout devenait plus compliqué. Sans faire exprès, ils étaient en train de blesser les gens qu'ils aimaient. Elle regarda Draco et fit une grimace. Elle détestait se regarder de la sorte. Comme si elle regardait un miroir. Et l'expression qu'elle voyait sur son visage ne lui était tellement pas familière, tant d'indifférence à la douleur des autres... Ce n'était pas elle, alors pas du tout. Elle grogna à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer à Pansy. _"Je souhaite vraiment que Draco ait raison... Que leur relation n'était que sexuelle, aucun sentiment d'amour... Parce que je ne saurais quoi faire devant une fille pleurant son amour perdu... Je n'étais pas d'une grande aide pour Ginny, comment le serais-je pour une serpentarde ?"_ se dit la gryffondor avec angoisse. Elle regarda Draco avec une colère pas très bien dissimulée.   
  
"Tu veux que je te rejoignes à quelle heure et où ?  
- Dans trente minutes, tu peux ? Je vais essayer d'aller chaparder la cape. Attends-moi devant la classe de potion, je t'y rejoindrai.  
- D'accord. Je ne serai pas long... Je ne serai pas longue.... _Hun ?_ sursauta Hermione en secouant la tête pour reprendre. Je vais aller finir de manger, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de mélodrame. Je te rejoins... Ron... et Pansy... Seigneur ! s'écria l'intelligente fille devant la couardise de la serpentarde. De quel droit ?  
- De quel droit ? Elle est bien bonne, Malfoy...  
- Ron, dit Draco. Nous sommes presque tous des adultes ici, l'on peut régler tout ça sans que tu détruises son beau visage. Nous sommes presque tous des adultes ici, l'on va régler ceci sans que tu oses frapper mon magnifique visage ! persiffla Draco avec peur.  
- Tu tiens vraiment à lui ?  
- Bien sûr que non, dit Hermione.  
- Je tiens à rien du tout, dit Draco. Mais ne joues pas le jeu de Pansy, elle t'utilise pour me blesser.  
- Donc, ce n'est pas vrai que tu m'as laissé pour lui ?  
- Non !  
- Je ne te parle pas, Malfoy.  
- Non, dit Draco. Pansy vient juste de se faire plaquer par Malfoy et est en colère et... Merde ! Vous n'avez pas autres choses à faire vous autres, s'écria-t-il lorsque les cliques gryffondors et serpentards se montrèrent.  
- Je t'avais averti, Drake, marmonna Isis, en se mettant à ses côtés, protégeant Hermione de sa présence, même si elle désapprouvait.  
- Seigneur ! Voici ce qui s'est passé, commença Hermione. G... Granger a laissé tomber son histoire de couple temporairement... Okay ! Temporairement ! Compris ? Je me répète, tem... po... rai... re... ment ! Et je fais de même...  
- Non.  
- Euh ! Tu me laisses finir... Granger.  
- Tu ne leur dis pas l'affaire au complet, mon vieux. Malfoy laisse tomber définitivement, Pansy... Okay ! Définitivement ! Compris ? Je me répète, dé... fi... ni... ti... ve... ment ! nargua-t-il en regardant Pansy avec haine. _Cela t'apprendra à te mettre contre moi pour une question de fille... Granger ? Tu me connais si peu..._  
- ...  
- ..._Il fait exprès. Il veut me voir mourir dans son corps... Le salaud... Le monstre... Cette pustule... Ce microbe..._ C... Comme je le disais, je fais de même. Vous ne pensiez pas que ce qui nous est arrivé, nous aurait laissé de marbre. J'ai vu ma vie défilée devant mes yeux, mentit Hermione qui ne se souvenait de presque rien.  
- ...  
- ...Est-ce que vous entendez les conneries qui sort de la bouche du salopard ? demanda Ron avec un calme terrifiant.  
- Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que vient de dire cette sang-de-bourbe ? murmura Pansy pâle de rage.  
- Hermione, nous devons parler, dit Harry.  
- Pas le temps, Po... Harry, des choses à faire. Pressantes, très pressantes.  
- Euh ! Moi de même, dit Hermione en attrapant le bras d'Isis et la traînant vers la Grande Salle.  
- ...  
- Harry ?  
- Ron ?  
- J'ai envie de commettre un meurtre...  
- Je sais... Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Il y a eu des années plus étrange, dit Harry en regardant Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Gregory retourner dans la Grande Salle.  
- Je ne comprends pas... J'essaie réellement de ne pas mettre toute la responsabilité de ce qui arrive sur les épaules de Neville, mais je n'y arrive plus. Hier ? C'était quoi, un encore d'avant-hier ? Il est dangereux si sa potion a pu causer autant de changement chez deux personnes qui sont si difficile à changer.  
- Je comprends ta frustration, je comprends parfaitement. Hermione est complètement changée par moment et par d'autre... On dirait qu'elle se retrouve...  
- Mais ? demanda Seamus en sortant de son mutisme sidéré.  
- Mais, les émotions que je vois sur son visage et ce qu'elle dit ne concordent pas souvent... Je crois que je ferais mieux de parler à Neville. Plus à fond.  
- Tu vas devoir le faire seul, je vais aller cogner...  
- Te tues pas, Ron, marmonna Dean en grimaçant.  
- Non."   
  
Il avait une autre personne en tête.   
  
Blaise était venu aux mêmes conclusions que Harry et avait décidé de confronter Neville, Hermione et son meilleur pote là-dessus. Il devait tout d'abord retrouver Longbottom. Il prit son sac et se leva. Laissant Pansy fulminée, Isis lire, Vincent et Gregory faire un bras-de-fer. Draco était parti depuis plus de vingt minutes, finissant en vitesse de manger. Il n'avait pas parlé à Pansy, il l'avait tout simplement ignorée et refusait de la regarder.   
  
Dans le couloir de l'école, il se demandait où chercher. Il ne connaissait pas du tout Neville. Au début, il ne le connaissait que de réputation. Ils avaient beau être dans la même classe, il ne le remarquait jamais. _"Et c'est maintenant que je voudrais le connaître pour savoir quel est son endroit de prédilection,"_ soupira le noiraud, grimace sur le visage à l'idée de demander la réponse à un gryffondor.   
  
Il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours de la maison de Gryffondor. Peut-être tombera-t-il sur un coup de bol. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait leur maison, il savait seulement qu'elle se trouvait en hauteur. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par la maison du griffon. Ils les trouvaient ennuyeux et complètement tarés. Il préférait les serdaigles. Il devait tout de même jouer le jeu. Il était un serpentard et il allait mourir avant de faire autrement que ce que demandait sa maison. Il était surtout un supporteur. Il ne commençait aucune action, il ne faisait que répondre aux gryffondors ou aider Draco, Isis et Gregory. Il l'avouait, il était un suiveur. Qui avait toute sa tête et formentait des plans mesquins, mais un suiveur tout de même. Il ne voulait pas être un instigateur, il laissait se plaisir à ses trois amis. Il sourit en coin en se disant que les gryffondors seraient surpris en apprenant que Gregory était celui qui arrivait avec les plans les plus malicieux des trois. Draco était celui qui aimait blesser au coeur et dans l'âme. Isis ne faisait qu'expérimenter les sorts qu'elle apprenait, elle en savait encore plus que Draco, Blaise et Pansy réunis. Gregory préférait les attaques physiques, il ne pratiquait pas les arts du combat l'été pour rien. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un prodige en sortilège, il devait trouver un autre moyen de se défendre.   
  
Depuis l'arrivée de Lupin et Black, les objectifs des serpentards avaient changé. Ils essayaient par tous les moyens possibles de faire renvoyer les deux amis. Draco avait envoyé complaintes après complaintes à son père sans que ce dernier ne lui réponde. La journée de l'attaque de Longbottom, le blond était tellement en colère qu'il avait fait pleuré plusieurs premières années de sa propre maison avant de se tourner vers Neville. Blaise eut une moue. _"Peut-être que l'on ne devrait pas s'occuper d'un type aussi imprévisible que lui, finalement. C'est de là que vient tout danger, de l'imprévisibilité. Les gryffondors sont faciles à antagoniser parce qu'ils sont prévisibles, mais Longbottom... J'aurais dû m'occuper de son cas, aussi... Maintenant, Granger est... imprévisible... Je n'arrive plus à la discerner et si elle n'est pas facile à comprendre, les autres suivront... Un effet domino... Les autres gryffodors ne la comprennent pas non plus, leurs inquiétudes et incertitudes vis-à-vis elle, nous mélangent grandement nous... Ensuite, Draco... Non, l'impossibilité de contourner ce qu'est le cas Longbottom a créé cet effet domino, juste une potion... Un terrible accident de potion... Et tout est chamboulé !"_ pensait avec irritation Blaise. Il cligna des yeux en levant la tête. Un coup de bol.   
  
Neville Longbottom se trouvait à trois marches d'escalier de lui. Blaise avait été trop ancré à ses pensées pour avoir remarquer l'approche du gryffondor. Neville le regardait avec des yeux vides d'expressions ce qui étonna le serpentard qui avait remarqué, très tôt, que le gryffondor était aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert. Blaise tenta un sourire rassurant. Il ne voulait pas d'incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas de mal au garçon pour le moment. L'inquiétude qu'il épprouvait pour Draco le forçait à tenter une discussion avec son ennemi. Neville ne répondit pas à son sourire. Son visage se renfrogna de suspicion davantage.   
  
"Longbottom, nous devons parler.  
- De quoi ?... Que suis-je bête... De l'accident de potion... Ce n'est que pour cette raison que tu serais monter à cet étage... Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Tu sais que tu es détesté par ici... Un accident est si vite arrivé...  
- C... _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?_ Je... Je viens seul, je ne suis pas ici pour vouloir du mal à qui que ce soit.  
- Comme si le fait de te trouver par toi-même ici pouvait être rassurant pour qui que ce soit, dit Neville, les yeux plissés. Les serpentards ne jouent pas justement...  
- Nous n'avons jamais dit vouloir jouer justement... Justice n'est que pure illusion, siffla le serpentard, sourcils froncés.  
- Mais une illusion qui fait du bien, murmura Neville. La vie... Je ne t'adresserai pas la parole ici, Blaise...  
- Trop de malentendus. Nomme l'endroit et je te suis...  
- Ha ! Ha ! ricana sèchement le gryffondor, surprenant Blaise par son ton. Tu marcheras devant moi, Zabini. Au bord du lac...  
- Le terrain de quidditch... L'entraînement des gryffondors... Assez risquer, pour moi, je veux dire.  
- L'on se parlera jeudi prochain donc, en cours de potion, dit Neville en descendant les escaliers ne regardant plus le serpentard, mais l'allure tendue de son corps montrait qu'il ne l'oubliait pas.  
- Suis-moi, donc, Longbottom," fit Blaise en lui tournant le dos.   
  
Blaise n'aimait pas ce mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression qu'il serait le suivant sur une liste d'accidentés invisible. Il n'était pas brave, il ne se ferait pas tuer pour une conviction. Pourtant, les réponses à ses questions sur Draco lui semblaient plus importantes que sa vie, elle-même. Son estomac se tordit, il n'aimait pas du tout ce pressentiment. Que donnerait-il pour parler à son meilleur ami ou à l'oncle de ce meilleur ami.   
  
Hermione ne supportait pas la proximité de son propre corps. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle compris qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de communiquer aux autres coûte que coûte s'ils n'arrivaient pas à réussir leur tentative numéro un. Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, ils sortirent rapidement de sous la cape et s'éloignèrent de l'autre. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Dégoût qui provenait surtout de sa colère à l'encontre de Draco Malfoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rompu **sa** relation avec Ron de la sorte. Et lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il serait peiné par l'idée qu'elle ferait de même avec celle qu'il avait avec Pansy... rien. Il ne semblait même pas ennuyé. Il était plus irrité par la réaction de Parkynson que triste pour la séparation. Hermione fronça des sourcils. Elle avait su qu'il ne ressentait rien pour les filles avec qui il sortait si ce que lui avait dit Isabelle et Ginny était vrai. Et elle était certaine que cela avait été pure vérité. Elle revoyait encore aujourd'hui le regard sans vie qu'avait porté la dernière Weasley pendant de long mois.   
  
L'humeur d'Hermione s'assombrit à la pensée de son amie. Elle regarda Draco avec un regard noir, il l'ignora. Il préparait les ingrédients qu'il avait pris dans la réserver du professeur plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Elle décida qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour faire payer à ce salaud le coeur brisé de Ginny et celui de Ron. Elle ferma les yeux quand le visage peiné de son amoureux lui traversa l'esprit. Non. Elle allait trouver ce qui pouvait blesser ce petit imbécile. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait faire une trêve avec lui, maintenant... Elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui faisait Draco Malfoy, elle voulait faire comme Blaise. Discerner, comprendre son ennemi. C'était leur plus grand problème dans la maison du griffon, s'avouait-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas l'ennemi. Ils s'arrêtaient tous aux grandes caractéristiques qui faisaient parti des convictions de Serpentard, qui avaient créé Voldemort et qui semblaient tant attiré les pratiquants de la magie noire. Des préjugés pour ce que leurs lançaient les enfants de la maison du serpent. C'était pour cette simple raison qu'ils n'attaquaient jamais sans provocation les serpentards, qu'ils ne formentaient pas de plan précis pour les blesser... Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les blessaient.   
  
_"Des coups de poing, des sortilèges... Cela ne peut pas être assez... Ce sont des humains aussi... Pansy est facilement blessée dans son amour-propre comme toute femme amoureuse, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de Malfoy... Ils sont tellement compliqués. Vincent qui ressent de l'affection pour moi, mais qui agit le plus durement à mon encontre. Si je ne savais mieux, je dirais que ce serait de la jalousie à l'encontre de Ron, mais... Ils ne veulent rien de nous... Ils nous détestent pour des raisons ridicules... Mais nous ne savons pas les raisons intrinsèques à cette haine... Qu'est-ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ?"_ se disait Hermione en faisant la potion. Elle n'était pas à ses affaires, elle ne regardait pas la potion. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait déconcentrer par le mystère qu'était les serpentards. Les gryffondors se foutaient tellement des serpentards qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à les comprendre. _"Par contre, eux se soucient tellement de nous qu'ils savent quand, où et comment nous attaquer pour que cela cuise dans notre peau, à notre corps, dans notre coeur... Incompréhensible. Comme le père de Malfoy. Il est dans l'école et l'on n'entend rien provenant de lui... Monsieur Remus Lupin, Sirius et monsieur Dumbledore sont encore là... C'est d'une telle cruauté... L'ignorance fait **très** mal,"_ conclut la jeune femme, en ajoutant sa racine tranchée dans la potion.   
  
"Dans deux minutes, Malfoy. Que fait-on ?  
- Lognbottom m'a dit qu'il voulait que tout le monde se taise autour de lui... Il souffrait de je-ne-sais-quoi...  
- Tu as si peu de coeur que tu ne comprends pas que la douleur de Neville à ce moment était sentimental ?  
- Bah ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Essayons de penser très fort, de souhaiter le plus fortement possible, le bris du sortilège du crétin.  
- _Pff ! Quel connard ! Mauvais karma !_" dit Hermione en jetant la racine de mabrais complète.   
  
Draco l'ignora, il avait les yeux fermés. Ils essayèrent de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Ils essayaient de revivre le moment de terreur qui les avait atteint lorsqu'ils avaient vu les boules de lumière rouge leur foncer dessus. Ils essayèrent de mettre au devant de leur conscience toutes leurs douleurs, leurs peurs de leur réveil. Ils souhaitèrent si fort une rectification de ce qui leur était arrivé qu'ils surent que ce n'était pas la solution.   
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco qui était toujours dans son corps. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit. Elle tourna la tête vers les murs sombres et lugubres de la salle de donjon inutilisée. Draco s'assit aussi, les bras croisés sur sa ronde poitrine.   
  
"Je commence à comprendre comment s'est senti mon cousin à ma question.  
- Malfoy ?  
- Mmm ? Oh, ce n'est rien...  
- Non, tu peux me le dire... Tu te souviens de notre entente ?  
- Mon cousin est homosexuel.  
- Oh ! Je sais que les serpentards sont bigots, mais tu...  
- Je ne suis pas bigot, enfin... Je ne le suis plus, mais... fit-il en frissonnant de dégoût. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime bien mon cousin que j'approuve...  
- Ton cousin se fout de ton approbation, je suis certaine qu'il ne veut que ton amour d'avant... Je ne vois toujours pas d'où ça vient...  
- Pff ! Je pensais avec fatalisme que nous étions coincés dans ces corps à jamais... Je me fous que ton corps soit féminin, j'aime les filles. J'ai toujours aimé les filles... Est-ce que... mainenant, cela fait de moi un... homosexuel, une lesbienne ou un hétéro coincé dans un corps de fille...  
- Euh ! fit Hermione ne comprenant toujours pas d'où venait l'admission. Ton cousin... veut changer de sexe ?  
- Hein ? Non... Son ancien petit ami, lui, a changé de sexe... Mais il... "elle" aime toujours les garçons...  
- Oh ! marmonna Hermione comprenant enfin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais compris ce genre de situation non plus. C'est étrange...  
- Quoi ? soupira Draco, en déposant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.  
- Je ne savais pas que les sorciers faisaient des changements de sexe ?  
- C'était pas un sorcier... Et pour les sorciers ne sachant par leur propre sexualité, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'homme transformant leur corps en femme...  
- ...Mais la magie noire pourrait le permettre...  
- La magie blanche aussi, enfin... La chirurmagie... Granger... Je n'ai pas envie de passer le restant de mes jours à tenter de savoir sous quelle étiquette me mettre. Il faut retrouver nos corps... Il ne faut pas abandonner... Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais je m'en fous... Je veux mon corps...  
- Seigneur ! Que vais-je faire à la fin de l'année ? Que vas-tu faire avec mes parents moldus ?  
- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la section interdite. On peut essayer aujourd'hui. La cape...  
- Il y a un sortilège... Toute personne non autorisée ne peut entrer... J'aurais cru que tu le saurais...  
- Je ne suis pas préfet... Et j'ai toujours eu la permission de mon père pour entrer.  
- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai toujours demandé une permission et on me la refuse. Ton père ?  
- Oui, tu es beaucoup trop intelligente...  
- Cela veut dire que maintenant...  
- Je ne crois pas... Mon père a un drôle de sens de l'humour. Pour l'avoir humilié en me tabassant, je suis certain qu'il t'a retiré ce privilège, dit Draco avec une moue.  
- Oh ! Il sait quand te donner une punition ? Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un gamin gâté.  
- Je le suis, mais... Comme il dit : toute action a ses conséquences.  
- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu viens d'admettre que tu étais pourri gâté...;  
- Et alors ?  
- ...  
- Oh ! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas mes défauts ?  
- Tu ne fais rien pour les corriger, par contre...  
- Je suis un humain, un sorcier de pur-sang, je n'ai que faire de corriger mes défauts quand ils peuvent me maintenir en vie.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un défaut, selon toi, Malfoy ?  
- Un défaut ! De caractère ou physique... Au début, je n'étais qu'un petit freluquet...  
- Quoi ! s'esclaffa Hermione, main aux lèvres.  
- Oui. C'était pour cette raison que je m'entourais de Vincent et Gregory. Et que je me forçais d'apprendre tous les mauvais sorts que je pouvais pour me défenre. Je suis excellent, vous le savez. Après ma cinquième année, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de changer ce défaut, toute ma vie, il m'a été d'un avantage minime. Maintenant, je suis le mec le plus beau de cette école... Mmm ! Après Blaise...  
- Malfoy... Tu viens de te mettre en deuxième place...  
- Hé ! fit-il avec un sourire en coin. T'as regardé Blaise ?  
- T'inquiète, je l'ai bien regardé... Mais tu n'as pas peur de cette admission ?  
- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que la vérité.  
- Hum ! Tu te dis beau, est-ce pour cette raison que tu te laisses pousser les cheveux ?  
- Moui ! Mon père et mon oncle ont toujours été très populaire. Les filles aiment les hommes avec une allure soignée, c'est fini le genre brute et macho, plein de poils.  
- Oh ! Tu as transformé ton air efféminé en avantage ?  
- En attrape-poisson, oui. Les filles me courent après, je leur fais faire ce que je veux et je les brise très facilement, vous êtes tellement crédule...  
- ...M... grogna Hermione, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Je ne comprend pas une chose. Pourquoi tu traînes avec Crabbe et Goyle, maintenant que tu peux tenir tête dans un combat main à main et que tu es tellement un expert en mauvais sorts.  
- Euh ! Ils sont devenus mes potes ?  
- ...  
- Oh ! Vous croyiez que je me servais d'eux ? Au début... Ce ne sont pas des lumières, mais ce sont mes amis tout de même...  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais... L'amitié n'est pas une caractéristique que favorise Serpentard.  
- Non. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré le mot "alliance". J'ai des alliés et j'ai des amis... Mais ne commence pas à croire que je ferais tout pour sauver une amitié ou un ami lui-même. Ma peau avant toute chose.  
- Donc, tu laisserais crever Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, McQueen et Parkynson si cela pouvait sauver ta vie ?  
- ...Oui, hésita-t-il imperceptiblement.  
- Malfoy, ce n'est pas de l'amitié ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que l'amité pour un gryffondor ?  
- Tu veux dire pour toutes personnes autres que des serpentards, toutes personnes ayant un coeur, dit-elle avec sarcasme. L'amitié, l'ami vient presque très souvent avant son propre bonheur.  
- ...N'est-ce pas la définition de l'amour ? demanda-t-il perplexe.  
- Malfoy... Tu as bien dû connaître l'amour pour savoir que cela ressemble de très près à l'amitié.  
- Non. Je ne ressens pas la même chose pour Blaise que pour... mon... moi-même, finit-il en se redressant, visiblement mêlé.  
- ..._Il me niaise ? Et ses parents, sa famille ?_ Je ne crois pas ce que tu viens de dire... Vinc... Crabbe avait l'air peiné lorsqu'il m'a parlé. Lorsqu'il a pensé que tu ne te souciais pas assez de lui pour trahir ta promesse... C'est de l'amitié...  
- ...C'est du pouvoir !  
- Tu veux dire que toutes les confidences que tu as reçues de tes "amis", ce n'est qu'une forme de pouvoir que tu as sur eux ?  
- Oui. Isis ne t'a pas parlé, ne t'a pas menacé ? Elle a peur que je ne révèle son secret.  
- Tu savais qu'elle régirait comme cela lorsque je t'ai frappé ?  
- Oui, mais je l'avais oubliée pour quelque chose de plus traumatisant...  
- Tu ne te soucies pas de tes amis ?  
- Je me soucies de leur bien-être, mais pas avant la mienne.  
- J'appelle cela de l'égoïsme.... Le savent-ils ?  
- Qui ?  
- Ceux que tu appelles "amis", savent-ils que tu tiennes à eux, mais que dès que le moment se présentera, tu les tuerais pour te sauver...  
- Ou... Oui...  
- J'essaie tellement de vous comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas... Je ne veux pas savoir quel secret tu gardes pour Isis qu'elle soit prête à te tuer pour... le... garder... sec...  
- Tu vois.  
- Mais vous avez tous un problème ! s'écria Hermione en se levant, le visage pâle.  
- Faire trop confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que soi est du suicide. Personne ne contrôle son propre corps à volonté... comment vouloir contrôler celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce corps réagit à tout, l'esprit peut faillir à tout moment, au moindre choc... Et tu veux faire confiance en celui d'une autre personne ? Suicide.  
- Mais... La vie n'est pas sensée se voir de cette façon. Il faut avoir foi...  
- La foi en l'autre ? L'espérance du meilleur chez l'autre ? Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! As-tu foi en moi ? Me fais-tu confiance ? Espères-tu me voir changer selon... tes espérances ? Dumbledore avait foi en Voldemort. Vois comment il l'a repayé. Les Longbottom avaient foi en leur corps... Ha ! Snape a foi en son intelligence et ses capacités qui pourraient intéressés Voldemort à nouveau. Vraiment ? Le monde des sorciers avait foi en Pettigrew, mais ils se sont trompés. Tu avais foi en Longbottom... Lui fais-tu toujours confiance ?  
- Silence, Malfoy, murmura la jeune fille les mains aux oreilles, ne comprenant pas ses réactions.  
- Cela fait mal, je suppose... Cela me ferait mal à moi aussi si tout d'un coup je venais à me tromper... Si ma foi en ce que je crois venait à me trahir... C'est pour cela que je ne fais confiance à personne, mais à moi-même, malgré les limites de ce corps mortel.  
- Philosophie... Malfoy... Il n'y a pas de lumière dans ce que tu vois, dans le monde dans lequel tu veux vivre, dans le monde dans lequel tu as foi...  
- Je n'en ai cure... Donner trop d'importance à ce qui ne devrait pas en avoir...  
- Alors, pourquoi ? cria-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi nous donner tant d'importance à nous ? Pourquoi nous chercher constamment ? Pourquoi tu essaies toujours de conquérir le coeur des filles pour mieux le briser ? À quoi cela te sert-il ? À t'entendre, il vaudrait que tu sois six pieds sous terrre !  
- ...  
- Tu n'as pas réponse à ma question, Granger ? Tu n'as pas réponse à ma question, Malfoy ? Quoi ? fit-elle en se retournant vers la porte de la classe. Monsieur Lupin ?  
- Monsieur Malfoy ! J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de menacer Hermione de la tuer, dit calmement le loup-garou.  
- Non," soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, vidée.   
  
Draco la regardait, il ne prêtait pas attention au professeur de défense. Il tournait et retournait leur conversation dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas aimé ses hésiations, même si la gryffondor n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait surtout pas apprécié son ventre se contracter par le doute. De quoi doutait-il de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une sorcière moldue mettait en doute ses paroles qu'elle remettait en question ses croyances qu'il devrait s'inquiéter. Il poussa un soupir et se mit à peser son amitié pour Blaise sur une balance imaginaire.   
  
Remus regarda le duo bizarrement. Il était allé voir Snape pour plus d'informations sur la potion de jeudi dernier. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose sous les sifflements aigre de son collègue. Il l'avait remercié et s'en était allé. C'était en passant devant une salle non utilisée qu'il avait entendu les cris de Malfoy. Il avait soupiré et était tenté de passer son chemin, mais les étrangetés des derniers jours l'en avaient empêché. Il avait ouvert la porte sur ce qu'il croyait être des menaces de mort contre Hermione Granger. Maintenant, il se posait encore plus de question. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ensemble, seuls, dans cette salle inutilisé. Il sentit la potion nergeiakauma le reconnaissant des tests que Severus lui avait montrés. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, des suppositions. Il avait vu des choses étranges, mais il n'avait pas voulu les croire. Il n'avait pas voulu croire Harry les années d'avant. Il n'avait pas coulu croire les prédictions d'Albus, il ne le croyait toujours pas. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que se yeux lui montraient. Il décida de poser des questions.   
  
"Que se passe-t-il, alors ?  
- Nous tentions de recréer l'accident de potion de Neville, expliqua Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux au ton respectueux de Malfoy.  
- Pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis des jours que je me tue à dire que cela ne pouvait être de la faute de Malfoy. Pour tenter de retrouver son corps et cela a raté. Merde ! Depuis des jours que je me tue à faire comprendre aux alentours que ce n'est pas de ma putain de faute ! dit Draco exaspéré.  
- Je vois, dit Remus en clignant des yeux à nouveau, se tournant vers Hermione qui lui parlait avec sècheresse. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Neville de venir vous aider. Il est un facteur dans ce qui vous est arrivé aussi, pas seulement la potion. De ce que j'ai compris.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Oh ! Vous aviez peur que cela ne recommence... Donc, vous ne cherchiez pas réponse à vos questions.  
- Vous nous mettez en doute... commença Draco.  
- Si vous vouliez vraiment savoir la vérité, vous auriez intégré toutes les facteurs de l'accident, pas vrai. Mais je crois pouvoir comprendre votre peur... Par contre, je ne crois pas que vous trouverez réponse en recréant l'accident.  
- Mais... Et Edison ? dit Hermione.  
- Qui ? demanda Draco.  
- Thomas A. Edison, expliqua Remus.  
- ...Qui ? répéta Draco, doucement.  
- L'inventeur de l'ampoule électrique, expliqua Hermione. Il a passé par plus de milles filaments avant de trouver le bon, nous ferons autant, monsieur Lupin.  
- _Ben, là..._ commença Draco avec une moue.  
- Granger... Malfoy... dit Hermione, elle reçut un haussement d'épaules évasif.  
- ..._Je suis en plein science-fiction ?_ se demanda Remus en les regardant tour à tour. _Hermione ne sait pas qui est Thomas A. Edison ? Mais... Draco le sait ? Okay ! Je vais les laisser, je dois parler à Sirius et Albus._ C'est assez courageux de votre part, je suppose, dit-il à voix haute.  
- Nous aimerions comprendre surtout comment Neville a pu faire ça. Nous sommes prêts à tout pour retrouver nos corps, dit Draco, en se levant.  
- Je vois. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous saurez à qui demander. Il faut juste que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seuls à chercher.  
- Pourriez-vous nous aider, donc ?  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui, nous voudrions pousser nos recherches plus à fond sur les réactions de la magie sous fortes émotions, continua Draco. Nous aimerions un passe pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Nous ne sortirons aucun livre, nous resterons dans la bibliothèque. S'il vous plaît, monsieur Lupin.  
- Mmm ! D'accord. C'est vrai que monsieur Malfoy n'a plus la permission du ministre...  
- _Qu'est-ce que je disais... Ce salaud !_ pensa avec hargne Draco.  
- Je n'oublierai pas de voir madame Pince et confirmer cette permission avec elle. Je vous souhaite toutes les chances et... Est-ce que Severus savait que vous utiliseriez cette salle et ses ingrédients ? demanda Remus la porte de l'ancienne salle de cours ouverte, les sourcils levés.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Je me disais, aussi... ria Remus, refermant la porte derrière lui sans rien dire de plus.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Mmm ! Il est plutôt cool, le Lupin.  
- Oui. Bon, rangeons cette salle, dit Hermione.  
- Un moldu ?  
- Qui ?  
- Edison ?  
- Oui.  
- Donc, les lumières dans les villes moldues, c'est grâce à lui ?  
- Et plusieurs de ses chercheurs, oui.  
- Mmmhm ! fit-il spéculateur.  
- La magie n'existe pas pour les moldus. Pour les scientifiques, surtout, il faut qu'il y ait une explication pour toute chose, une explication scientifique, mathématique, biologique, etcetera.  
- Tu crois en la magie...  
- Question ridicule, Malfoy.  
- Mais tu ne crois pas en la divination ?  
- ...  
- Qui ne s'explique ni par la scientifique ni par la magie selon toi.  
- Science.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pas scientifique, mais science. La science, le nom...  
- Oh !  
- ...  
- ...  
- Je l'ai rencontrée.  
- Qui ?  
- Trelawney.  
- Et...?  
- Elle a gagné un pari et... Oui, elle me souriait comme si elle avait une plaisanterie à l'esprit...  
- Serait-ce notre chance ? Saurait-elle ?  
- Nous pouvons toujours le lui demander, dit Hermione.  
- D'accord. On va à son bureau, ce soir. Il est quinze heures passées, marmonna Draco. On se revoit à dix-huit heures ?  
- Et si elle ne sait rien, comme je me doute... dit-elle se fichant du regard amusé de Draco. Nous irons à la bibliothèque continuer nos recherches, jusqu'à la fermeture ?  
- Parfait avec moi !"   
  
Harry observait son amie. Il n'avait pas eu une bonne pratique de quidditch. Il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui se passait entre les murs d'Hogwarts. Il avait failli tomber en bas de son balai en voyant, plus tôt, Neville et Zabini discuter, assis dans l'herbe, faisant face au lac. Il avait eu envie d'aller voir ce qui se tramait, mais en décida autrement. Il avait autre chose à penser. Il leur jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil, surveillant Neville.   
  
Ensuite, il y avait eu Ron qui avait failli jeter Ella Rymes de son balai avec le cogneur. La jeune femme de leur année lui avait hurlé après pendant plus de cinq minutes. Sullivan Ride, Becky Moon et Lucianna Bloom avaient essayé de la calmer, mais en vain. La jeune hatienne les avait tous flippé et s'en était allée sans se soucier de ce que pouvait lui dire son capitaine. Harry avait laissé passer. Ils avaient tous été sur les nerfs. Ron cognait avec toute la force qu'il pouvait les cogneurs qui sifflaient autour des chasseurs et avait failli briser le bras de Harry à nouveau. Il avait arrêté la pratique. Sally-Ann était partie la première, elle était en quatrième et avait un gros examen en potion lundi matin. Lorsqu'il avait jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au lac, Neville et Zabini étaient déjà partis.   
  
Harry regarda le paragraphe qu'il avait lu plus de quatre fois avant de l'abandonner pour porter son attention sur son amie. Ron s'était terré dans leur chambre en voyant Hermione dans la salle. Le Survivant soupira et se leva. Il tira le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de la jeune femme, il s'y assit et attendit une réaction.   
  
"Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?  
- Dis-le moi.  
- Je vous ai tous expliqué ce qu'il se passait entre Ron et moi, dit Draco avec exaspération.  
- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Même si c'est assez bizarre en soi, cette séparation. Tu sais que tout le monde pense que Malfoy te reluque.  
- Après m'avoir tabassé ? C'est le comble de l'homme préhistorique, non ?  
- Oui, ria Harry. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas, mais...  
- Je ne le trouve pas attirant... Peut-on laisser tomber le sujet puisque tu ne voulais pas parler de ça ?  
- D'accord. Que se passe-t-il avec toi ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Tout ceci, ce n'est pas toi...  
- Je croyais que l'on ne parlait pas...  
- Non... Tu as changé... Je ne peux pas dire si c'est pour le meilleur ou non, pas encore, mais...  
- Est-ce que tu sais ce dont tu veux me parler, en réalité ? Ou tu attends que je te dise ce qui ne va pas, dit Draco en tournant des yeux.  
- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, mais... Tu ne sembles pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose de changer en toi.  
- Il y a quelque chose de changer en moi, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas dire quoi.  
- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
- Je ne peux pas... Harry. Je n'y arrive pas...  
- As-tu besoin quelqu'un à qui parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !  
- ..._Je suppose..._ Je dois y aller. Je dois voir Trelawney.  
- C'est une blague ? s'esclaffa Harry, un moment avant de reprendre son sérieux. C'en est pas une ? Pourquoi tu veux aller voi la "médium" ?  
- Juste une petite vérification, dit Draco en se levant.  
- Hermione...  
- Oui.  
- Tu te souviens du projet SALE ?  
- Quel projet ?  
- ...Non, rien. Quelque chose de puéril. Je peux t'accompagner ?  
- Pas vraiment, Malfoy vient avec moi.  
- ...  
- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi.  
- Pourquoi avec lui alors ? Est-ce que ce serait en rapport avec Neville ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vous accompagne, alors."   
  
Draco haussa des épaules. Mais il vibrait en dedans. Peut-être que Potter verrait quelque chose s'ils n'étaient qu'eux trois : Hermione, Potter et lui. Il allait devoir faire parler Hermione. Ils fallaient qu'ils trouvent un moyen de communiquer les changements chez eux le plus habilement possible pour pas que des changements de paroles ramènent tout comme avant. Il allait passer la porte quand un aboiement le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour voir l'énorme chien qu'était la forme animagus de Sirius Black. Personne, sauf les intéressés, ne savait qui Smarties était vraiment. Rusard le savait, il trouvait cela ingénieux. L'ex-convict pouvait circuler dans les corridors et les enfants le prendraient pour un chien normal. C'était comme pour sa chatte miss Norris.   
  
Smarties n'avait pas trouvé Neville et il revenait d'une parlotte avec Remus. Il allait suivre Hermione Granger le plus souvent qu'il le pourrait, même si la jeune femme savait qui il était. Comme selon lui, Draco Malfoy ne savait pas qui il était, il le suivrait aussi. Il se laissa gratter derrière l'oreille par Harry qui lui fit un sourire en coin, et il s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle ne fit rien. Enfin, si, elle continua sa route. Harry cligna des yeux et haussa des épaules. Il dit tout bas à son parrain qu'ils allaient rencontrer Draco Malfoy, un rendez-vous pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans une boule de crystal.   
  
"Hermione, s'écria Harry.  
- Quoi ? demanda Draco en se laissant rattraper par les deux autres.  
- Avec les précipitations des derniers jours, on a oublié notre projet ?  
- Lequel ?  
- L'anniversaire de Neville est dans moins de deux semaines, nous devons trouver le temps d'aller au Pré pour lui trouver un chiot.  
- Oh ! C'est vrai ! dit Draco se frappant le front. _Quoi ?... Pourquoi un chiot ?_  
- ..._Hermione ne s'en souvenait pas,_ pensa fermement Smarties.  
- Le problème, c'est que vous ne vous parlez pas Ron et toi...  
- ...Mouais. Va falloir que vous le fassiez vous même, je m'occuperai de reste, dit-il en haussant des épaules, pensant à ses trois jeunes cousins.  
- Il va falloir, oui. Vous vous êtes donnés rendez-vous, où ? demanda Harry.  
- Devant la porte du bureau de la folle, marmonna-t-il, tête baissée. _J'aime pas les chiens, trop énergique... Va falloir discuter de cela avec..._  
- MALFOY ! s'écria Harry avec un rire dans la voix.  
- Potter, dit Hermione calmement, sourire méchant aux lèvres, attendant la réaction de la personne qu'elle attendait.  
- ..."   
  
Hermione cligna des yeux en silence. Elle s'était attendue à toutes sortes de réactions, mais pas à tant de mélodrame. Draco, en la voyant, avait réussi à faire trois pas, avant de s'écrouler sans connaissance au sol. Elle cligna encore des yeux et passa la main sur son crâne nu. _"Quoi ? J'ai essayé une coupe en bol et cela à pas marcher... J'ai dû tout couper, on va attendre que cela repousse !"_ pensa méchamment Hermione, en regardant Harry et Smarties se jeter à ses côtés. _"Enfin, ceux de Malfoy !"_ Elle éclata de rire, un rire dans le fond de la gorge et bien fort. Draco Malfoy -alias Kojak- riait devant la déconfiture d'Hermione Granger. 


	6. 5

**Chapitre 5  
Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy !**   
  
Draco regarda l'oeuf de dragon qui était sur sa table. Selon tout observateur extérieur, il semblait absorber par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce qui n'était vrai qu'à moitié. Il était absorbé par quelque chose, vrai, mais par un plan de vengeance. C'était le matin du 12 octobre, les serdaigles et les gryffondors avaient soins avec Hagrid. Un cours théorique, la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient dans une salle de cours. Avant-hier, Draco avait eu un anévrysme en voyant le travail de trois ans parti en fumée. Hermione s'était rasée la tête, **sa** tête. Il avait su qu'elle tenterait quelque chose pour se venger de la douleur qu'il avait pu procurer à Ron à cause de sa "séparation", mais il n'avait pas cru qu'elle aurait touché aussi près. Il lui tirait son chapeau pour avoir pris ce qu'il lui avait dit et s'en être servi contre lui. Maintenant, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Personne ne touchait à ses cheveux et s'en tirait facilement. Personne.   
  
Hermione souriait largement, en écoutant attentivement Remus. Bon, elle n'était pas heureuse du fait qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Trelawney l'avait regardé comme si elle avait trois bras lorsqu'elle avait frappé à sa porte. Draco n'avait pas de cours de divination. Il ne voulait rien savoir de ce cours, pour une raison qui échappait à Hermione. La jeune gryffondor tournée en serpentard était contente pour les bouleversements qu'elle avait provoqués. Draco avait perdu connaissance en la voyant. Blaise avait poussé un hurlement en la voyant. Isis s'était étouffée avec sa tasse de café en la voyant. Vincent et Gregory avaient trébuché dans les escaliers en la voyant. Pansy n'avait fait que la fixé du regard, par contre... Harry avait hurlé de rire. Lucius avait laissé tomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe, s'éclaboussant par le fait même, lorsqu'elle avait passé les portes pour déjeûner, hier matin. Tout le monde la regardait avec différentes expressions sur leur visage. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas trop, puisqu'elle savait qui ressentait plus durement ces regards.   
  
Pourtant, il y avait une ombre sur son bonheur. Draco ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait pas hurlé après. Hier après-midi, ils s'étaient trouvés à la bibliothèque pour leur recherche et il ne lui avait pas jeté un regard de dégoût. Elle savait qu'il pensait à une vengeance et elle l'attendait de pieds fermes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire pour lui faire payer sa prochaine atteinte, mais elle l'attendait de pieds fermes. Elle allait essayer de ne pas réagir, comme lui en ce moment. C'est ce qu'aimait les serpentards, voir les gryffondors réagir à leurs attaques, elle n'allait plus lui donner cette satisfaction.   
  
Hagrid ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione était si tête en l'air et sur les nerfs. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle se retrouvait seule dans son coin et elle ne parlait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille et il l'avait fait comprendre au directeur qui lui avait souri tout simplement. Dans la salle des professeurs, il avait appris qu'il n'était pas le seul à croire qu'Albus était devenu fou. Minerva et Sarm discutaient souvent des conversations qu'ils avaient avec le directeur. Le dernier, professeur des études moldues, avait un bachalauréat en psychologie, il recevait les confidences de plusieurs élèves envoyés par des professeurs inquiets, était le plus inquiet, même s'il se refusait à le montrer. Il avait demandé au directeur s'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Hermione et Draco. Albus lui avait conseillé d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus troublant ou qu'ils viennent d'eux-même le voir. _"Aucun élèee ne sait que je suis un psychologue, ils l'apprenent lorsqu'un professeur me les envoie,"_ s'était-il dit désappointé en sortant du bureau du directeur. Neville Longbottom avait été le seul à être venu le voir de lui-même en début d'année, après une rencontre impromptue.   
  


**Flash-back**

  
  
Le professeur avait des habitudes étranges. L'une d'entre elles étaient de se tremper les pieds dans le lac en plein milieu de la nuit avant d'aller se coucher, à chaque début de semaine. Il avait vécu au bord de l'eau lorsqu'il avait été un gamin et cela lui manquait des fois. Il était toujours tenté de se laisser plonger, mais... Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de se retrouver avec des hommes-poissons. Malgré toutes ses études, il n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un malaise au ventre lorsqu'il rencontrait des créatures magiques, ceux qu'il avait vus dans ses livres de contes de fées quand il était gosse.   
  
Il était minuit passé et il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait décidé de faire trempette au lac. Ce fut aux abords du lac qu'il vit Neville agenouiller, la tête penchée, les épaules tremblantes. Il s'était approché de lui, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il savait pour sa maladresse en potion et il avait entendu les bons mots des Sonia Sprout à son égard pour ses cours d'herbologie, ce qui était très peu. Il s'assit aux côté du garçon et attendit un moment avant de parler.   
  
"Je ne dirai rien pour le couvre-feu parce que je vois que tu ne sembles pas bien. Veux-tu parler ?  
- De quoi ? murmura Neville en se redressant, les joues luisantes de larmes.  
- De ces larmes, serait un bon début, non ?  
- Peut-être... Mais je ne veux pas en parler, souffla-t-il en frottant ses bras.  
- Mmm ! Tout le monde devrait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler... Si tu ne le sais pas, je suis Sarm Derrick, professeur des études moldues. Tu me retrouveras au quatrième étage si tu veux me parler. J'ai une bonne écoute, il paraît et ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, dit le noir en se levant. Je suis psychologue, si tu veux savoir...  
- Psicolog ?  
- J'aime à penser que je suis un médecin de l'âme.  
- Vous avez des pansements pour l'âme, dit Neville avec sarcasme, se mettant debout aussi.  
- Non, comme tous médecin, j'aide le patient à se guérir, sourit l'homme, en se penchant pour retirer ses souliers.  
- Que faîtes-vous ?  
- Je vais aller tremper mes pieds dans le lac...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. Chacun sa manie, je suppose.  
- Je suis un cracmol, dit soudainement Neville, jaugeant la réaction du "docteur".  
- Félicitations ! répondit l'homme en retroussant les pans de son pantalon.  
- Vous vous moquez de moi... Aussi...  
- Pourquoi m'avoir dit cela si tu ne t'attendais pas à une moquerie ? fit le professeur s'assoyant au bord du quai et glissant ses pieds dans l'eau froide avec un soupir d'aise.  
- ...  
- Tu voulais voir ma réaction... Je suis moldu tourné en sorcier, dit-il sous le même ton qu'avait employé Neville qui s'assit à ses côtés.  
- ...Félicitations...  
- Pour ma nomination, je sais, je sais, blagua-t-il en secouant la main comme pour chasser tout autre compliment.  
- Pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant ?  
- Nous nous sommes vus, mais nous ne nous portons pas attention. Tu veux me parler, maintenant ? Ou tu veux un rendez-vous ?  
- Les restes de Trevor sont enterrés là, dit Neville, sans préambule, en pointant dans la direction où il avait été agenouillé.  
- Oh ! Hum ! J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé... Tu l'aimais tant que ça ? Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre les personnes qui donnaient plus d'importance à des animaux qu'à des humains.  
- Les humains blessent facilement et exprès, les animaux sont plus simples.  
- Mmm ! Je suppose... C'est une façon de ne pas créer de liens, de ne pas rechercher la proximité de ses semblables. Pourtant cette vie n'est pas faites pour les solitaires... Même dans le règne animal.  
- Je me fais blesser trop facilement, avoua le blond en regardant le lac.  
- Parce que tu te laisses blesser facilement... Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Je donne trop d'importance à ce que peuvent penser les autres de moi.  
- Mmm !  
- Lorsque j'essaie de me conformer à leurs attentes, je fais quelque chose de stupide... Je dois y aller, les cours commencent demain, dit-il précipitemment en se redressant.  
- ...Bonne nuit !  
- Quand est-ce que je peux vous voir ? questionna Neville avec une légère hésitation.  
- Les lundi et vendredi, je n'ai pas de cours. Tu me retrouveras toujours dans mon bureau après dix-huit heures.  
- Merci, m'sieur, souffla Neville, la voix rauque.  
- Au plaisir de se revoir, jeune homme."   
  
Sarm ne le regarda pas s'éloigner Il barbotait ses pieds dans l'eau les sourcils froncés, la mine songeuse. Il poussa un soupir en se penchant plus vers l'avant. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant une énorme queue de poisson passer.   
  


**Fin**

  
  
_"Attendre que quelque chose de plus inquiétant se produise ?_ se dit Hagrid avec une moue, en pensant à sa conversation avec Sarm. _Est-ce qu'il faut attendre qu'Hermione fasse comme le jeune Malfoy pour que l'on réagisse ? Pff ! Tant que professeur Snape continue à faire ses recherches..."_ se dit le demi-géant, sa moue se prononçant dans sa barbe. Le professeur de potion avait semblé fatigué et anxieux. Hagrid sourit largement lorsque la cloche sonna. Il laissa partir sa classe sans devoir. Juste une lecture pour préparer leur prochain cours.   
  
En sortant, Hermione ne manqua pas de sourire à Remus Lupin qui lui rendit une grimace incertaine et étonnée. Elle haussa des épaules et continua sa route. Isis McQueen et Blaise l'entourèrent, assez vite.   
  
"Vieux, depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que peux bien penser l'animal ? demanda l'indienne en regardant ses ongles manicurés noirs.  
- Depuis que je sais que c'est un professeur qui a mon avenir estudiantin en jeu, dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Drake, tu te fous de cette école depuis ton entrée, s'exclama doucement Blaise.  
- Je ne devrais pas, tu as vu mes notes ?  
- Euh ! Drake ? Tu es l'un des meilleurs de notre année, marmonna Isis.  
- ..._Tu plaisantes ? J'ai vu un 19 sur 30 pour un devoir de transfiguration... Votre niveau doit vraiment être nul !_  
- Il nous fait le coup de l'étudiant modeste, dit Vincent  
- Je n'ai rien à dire... marmonna Hermione avec une moue.  
- Si tu te forçais, aussi, grogna Isis. Tu en donnerais pour son argent à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.  
- Bof ! Il n'en a pas besoin, dit Gregory qui lui frappa l'épaule. Tu as reçu une réponse ?  
- ...Euh ! _Oh ! Seigneur, de quoi il parle ?_ N...on ?  
- Oh ! Tu nous annonceras la nouvelle en temps et lieu, dit Blaise en lui souriant. Hé ! C'est Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à te regarder comme ça ?  
- Faut dire que la coupe, mon vieux, s'esclaffa Isis. Les ciseaux ont gagné... Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un repousse-vite ?  
- Oh ! J'essaie quelque chose de différent... C'est assez ennuyant ce poid dans mon dos après ma douche.  
- Mouais ! Mais ils étaient si jolis, soupira Blaise.  
- Pourquoi tu te les teints en noir, alors, lui demanda Gregory en ouvrant les portes.  
- Bah ! Je voulais une autre tête et... cela a fait suer le père, ria le nouveau noiraud.  
- Tu veux une photo, Granger, hurla Vincent.  
- Pourquoi pas ? siffla-t-elle, malgré la main de Harry sur son épaule. Je fais une collection d'animaux pour mon album-zoo.  
- ...  
- Hermione, calme-toi, voyons ! maugréa Harry, en laissant derrière eux les serpentards qui leur jetaient des regards venimeux.  
- Pourquoi ? Le gros m'a cherchée.  
- Tu n'as jamais perdu patience de la sorte.  
- ...  
- Euh ! Maintenant... Hum ! Tu vas expliquer ce qui t'es arrivée avant-hier ?  
- Des effets secondaires de l'accident ?  
- Je te crois, dit Harry en tournant des yeux, mais laissant tomber pour l'instant. Il a l'air affreux avec son crâne de la sorte...  
- Pardon ! siffla Draco en colère.  
- Oh ! S'il te plaît, on ne va pas recommencer ? Tu as perdu connaissance en le voyant. Il a dû te faire peur en putain.  
- J'étais sous le choc... Je croyais que ses cheveux étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. La salope m'a coupé les cheveux ! C'était plus qu'un choc, j'avais envie de mourir !  
- Il faut dire que lui aussi a changé...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Il ne m'a pas insulté une seul fois depuis jeudi dernier.  
- ...  
- Vraiment, il faut parler à Neville.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il sait quelque chose ? _Être dans ce corps pour le restant de ma vie... Mais, et... et mon héritage ? Ma famille ?_  
- Hermione ! Tu vas bien, s'écria Harry en voyant de grosses larmes s'amasser dans les yeux de son amie.  
- Ouais, sniffa Draco en essuyant rapidement ses joues. Ouais !  
- Her... Euh ! Bonjour, madame Sprout !  
- Bonjour les enfants !"   
  
Draco se mit dans le fond, loin de Harry pour ne pas répondre à ses questions, et regarda intensément son large pot de terre. Ils allaient planter des droseras gingantos et les voir grandir. Il haussa des épaules, sa mère en avait plus d'une dizaine dans le manoir et sa serre. Il leva la tête lorsque Hermione s'assit à ses côtés. _"Finalement, je peux comprendre pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'elle me drague, mais avons-nous le choix ? Nous sommes tous les deux dans cette merde et sommes les seuls à pouvoir comprendre ce qui nous arrive... Personne..."_ Il soupira à cette pensée. Il regarda Hermione lorsqu'elle lui siffla tout bas :   
  
"Draco, qu'est-ce que tu portes ?  
- De quoi je me mêle ? Pour l'instant, c'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux... siffla-t-il, le regard mauvais.  
- Tire la jupe plus bas, seigneur ! Elle arrive presque à mi-cuisses lorsque tu t'assois...  
- Et alors ? demanda-t-il perplexe.  
- Oh ! Je vois, dit-elle. Tu essaies de faire plus de mal à Ron. Tu veux lui faire croire que je cherche... Espèce de salaud... Sache que...  
- T'es folle ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de penser à ton Ron... Toi, à quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es coupé **mes** cheveux ?  
- À Ginny et Isabelle. À Neville, aussi. Je pense toujours que c'est en grande partie de ta faute ce qui nous arrive.  
- Pff ! Je croyais qu'on avait une entente pour ne pas toucher le corps de l'autre ?  
- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as enfreint cette entente par deux fois ?  
- Quoi ? C'était avant que l'on se mette d'accord...  
- Pour que l'on se connaisse mieux... Il n'y avait aucun point stipulant ce que l'on ne pouvait pas faire avec le corps de l'autre.  
- Vraiment ? Si je me jettes dans les bras de... Vincent, par exemple, ça ne ferait rien !  
- Toi, tu oses me faire un coup pareille et... je... trouve un moyen pour te faire réellement tomber amoureux de Millicent Bulstrode !  
- Non ! Tu n'oserais pas !  
- Fais quelque chose que je n'aimerais pas avec mon corps et tu verras.  
- Tu as coupé mes cheveux !  
- Je sais... dit-elle changeant de sujet rapidement. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'ai oublié de poursuivre après le départ de monsieur Remus.  
- Quoi ? fit Draco perdu.  
- À quoi ça sert de vivre si tu n'espères rien de ton entourage ? Si ta vie est si glauque ? Et pourquoi tu nous donnes tant d'importance ?  
- _Elle le fait exprès ?_... Pas le temps... Le cours commence...  
- Malfoy !  
- Madame Sprout ! Malfoy me déconcentre exprès, dit Draco à voix haute, faisant rougir Hermione d'horreur.  
- Toi !  
- Monsieur Malfoy, allez vous asseoir à côté de Neville, il y a une place de libre."   
  
Enragée et morte de honte, Hermione se leva sous les rires des gryffondors et s'assit à côté de Neville. Elle lui offrit un sourire stressé, mais se retourna vers Draco pour lui jeter un regard écoeuré avant de pouvoir voir celui étonné que lui jeta Neville.   
  
Neville décida de cesser de s'appitoyer sur son sort. Il avait peur qu'il ne vômisse de nervosité à un moment inopportun, tant il était tendu. Depuis l'accident, il s'était morfondu sur sa malchance et son incapacité à faire quelque chose de bien. Après sa conversation avec Blaise et le professeur Derrick, il avait décidé d'observer ce qui inquiétait tant le serpentard. Cela lui changerait les idées, ce que voulait le professeur. Il se versa à nouveau un verre de jus de fruits. Il regarda dans la direction de la nouvelle place d'Hermione depuis sa séparation avec Ron, elle était vide. La jeune femme n'était pas présente pour dîner. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange chez elle. Peut-être les oublis en classe, mais il mettait cela sur l'accident.   
  
Il se tourna vers Draco Malfoy. _"Par contre lui... Il a beaucoup changé... Tout d'abord, il me demande pardon de m'avoir mis en colère... devant son père et Dumbledore, en plus. Ensuite, il me donne l'acollade ? Il attaque physiquement Hermione et il se rase le crâne. Je me disais que cela pouvait être dû à la potion, mais... Si de tels changements se sont procurés chez Draco, pourquoi pas Hermione ?"_ pensa le gryffondor en remarquant le regard nerveux de Draco. Il avait aussi constaté que le serpentard semblait s'éloigner de ses camarades de classe. Il semblait montrer plus d'incompréhension, de sarcasme et de dégoût à leur encontre et devant tout le monde. Neville, comme tout le monde depuis la nommination de Lucius Malfoy, avait cru que les serpentards s'étaient sévèrement ressérés les coudes, en tout. Oh ! Il y avait toujours les compétitions en classe, il ne pouvait qu'y avoir un seul "meilleur", selon eux.   
  
Le blond soupira en se tournant vers Ron. Finalement, il devait s'avouer que cette séparation le chiquotait. Elle était sortie de nulle part. Personne n'avait remarqué de problème de prime à bord. _"Pas même Ron, si j'ai compris ses hurlements... Le pauvre... J'aimerais tellement pas être à la place de Malfoy à leur prochaine rencontre..."_ soupira Neville en mâchouillant son sandwich au poulet. Il tourna la tête vers la table principale, celle des professeurs.   
  
Dumbledore mangeait paisiblement, comme si le ministre n'était pas assis à côté de lui. Lucius ne mangeait pas, enfin peu. Il prenait une bouchée ici et là, mais c'était tout. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son fils, attendant une prochaine révélation, une prochaine attaque à son esprit. Minerva, le visage pincé par la fatigue et l'irritation, grignotait comme une souris, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup non plus. Par contre, elle ne levait pas la tête, elle ne voulait pas voir ses élèves. Remus et Sirius mangeaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient de la nourriture en deux semaines. Neville pouvait comprendre pour le premier, la pleine lune approchait, mais le second ? Severus qui était assis à côtés de Remus avait les traits tirés, le regard embué et lointain. Neville haussa un sourcil en constatant que ses yeux bleus foncés depuis l'année dernière, avait pâli. _"C'était vrai ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme tel que lui puisse avoir tant de problèmes qu'il prenne de la drogue... Mes soucis semblent bien anodins... Ne pense pas comme ça, Neville et continue à observer,"_ se dit-il en passant les autres professeurs qui semblaient tous fatigués et préoccupés par la présence de Lucius Malfoy. Le professeur Derrick mangeait paisiblement, en lisant un livre. Pourtant, Neville remarqua un léger tremblement à la main qui tenait le livre moldu.   
  
"Hé, Nev ! dit Ginny en s'assoyant à côté de lui.  
- Hum ! Gin !  
- Je remarque que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis jeudi dernier... Depuis...  
- L'accident, dit Neville rapidement, ne voulant pas entendre l'autre évènement.  
- Mmm ! J'étais tellement ancré en moi-même que je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais ?  
- Hun ?  
- Oui... Mon frère m'a dit que tu avais la face dans la fumée rouge, tu vas bien ? Je veux dire... Tu es le seul qui semble normal des trois... Malfoy bat une fille et se tond les cheveux et mon ex-futur-belle-soeur casse avec mon frère, comme cela, pour rien...  
- Je vais bien, Ginny, murmura Neville les yeux baissés.  
- Mmm ! Je suppose que c'est un peu trop tôt et que cela semblera très hypocrite après ma réponse, mais... Tu veux sortir avec moi, ce samedi au Pré ?  
- Qu... Quoi ?  
- Non, je ne joues pas avec toi, mais... Je croyais que l'on pourrait se parler, se connaître... Tu remarques que je ne sais rien de toi ?  
- ..._"Mon vieux, il faut que tu sortes de cette carcasse. Tu es en train de disparaître, c'est pas joli !" Hermione a raison... Je suis ici depuis sept ans et tout le monde me connaît seulement comme la terreur des cours de potion..._ Je... Pou... Pourquoi pas ?  
- Super ! fit la rouquine en souriant largement.  
- Tu veux y aller à quelle heure ?  
- Vaudrait mieux y aller tôt, le couvre-feu et tout... On peut partir d'ici à dix heures ?  
- Parfait avec moi !  
- Je suis contente, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Je dois y aller. Un travail d'équipe à faire, à tout à l'heure !  
- À plus, murmura Neville, petit sourire étonné sur les lèvres, en la regardant se réinstaller à sa place d'arrivée. Un rendez-vous ? Moi ? Dire que je croyais cela impossible..."   
  
Un large sourire fendit son visage. Il se remit à manger avec plus de coeur, oubliant pour un moment ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire.   
  
Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que le dîner avait commencé et Draco n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Ce qui rendait Hermione acerbe de nervosité.; Elle ne cachait plus l'animosité qu'elle ressentait envers les serpentards. _"À quoi bon tout faire pour les garder comme "amis" quand stupide Malfoy chamboule ma vie sociale ? De toute façon, il ne tient pas à eux... Où est ce crétin ? Je sais qu'il me prépare quelque chose, mais quoi ? S'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de trop humiliant... Me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce en **me** coupant les cheveux ?"_ pensa-t-elle soudainement avec horreur. Elle se dit que Ron allait détester. Elle enfonça son couteau dans la chair de son morceau de veau en jetant des regards noirs dans la direction de la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle se contrefichait des regards haineux qu'elle recevait de son ancien petit ami, elle ne pouvait se préoccuper de cela pour l'instant.   
  
Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son meilleur ami. Il sentait la tension radié du corps de Draco, elle arrivait par vague vers lui. _"Si j'avais été empathe, je serais mort ! C'est comme s'il attendait à tout moment la venue de Voldemort... Il ne me parle, même plus ! J'ai dû engagé la conversation au cracmol de gryffondor pour comprendre légèrement ce qui se passait entre Hermione et lui..."_ se disait-il avec aigreur.   
  
"Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda sèchement Isis, qui commençait à avoir un mal de tête en le voyant.  
- Rien, siffla Hermione, en lui jetant un regard venimeux.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, grogna la jolie brune. Dis-nous ce qui t'arrive ! La façon dont tu regardes les portes, elles vont partir en flammes !  
- J...  
- Tu attends l'arrivé de quelqu'un ? marmonna Pansy en regardant autour d'elle.  
- ...  
- Hé !" s'écria Blaise en pouffant de rire, en pointant du doigt.   
  
Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre en entendant l'exclamation de Blaise.   
  
Draco avait pris tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers. Il avait pris cinq minutes pour se décider sur la vengeance approprié. Tellement approprié que Hermione déclarerait défaite et dresserait le drapeau blanc pour une trève aux attaques. Il l'avait trouvée. Idée en tête, il avait pris plus de vingt minutes pour vider son esprit dans une méthode de relaxation apprise par Silver Zhao Wei. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il prit un souffle, secoua la tête et pencha le corps en avant. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres moites. Il ne s'était pas maquillé cette fois. Il prit un dernier respire et poussa les portes de toute ses forces. Il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui, il allait devoir hurler ce qu'il avait besoin de dire pour embarrasser Hermione.   
  
Plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dramatiquement pour laisser passer une Hermione en pleur, les cheveux en broussailles, les joues en feu, les yeux hagards et pieds nus. Neville se leva lentement en voyant comment Hermione semblait perturbée. Elle tenait le devant de sa longe cape si fortement, que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Comme il était le gryffondor le plus proche, il allait s'approcher quand ce qui sortit de sa bouche l'arrêta net.   
  
"Draco Malfoy ! Âme infable ! Monstre aux yeux d'argent ! Criminelle à la chevelure dorée. Je ne puis comprendre pourquoi ce sacrifice à ta grande beauté, mais elle ne change en rien mes sentiments pour toi. Je... Je me suis décidée à me l'avouer, malgré toutes les douleurs occasionnés et celles à venir, je dois le dire à voix haute, sinon de me sentir étouffée. Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy !... _Et la cerise,_ pensa Draco en lâchant le morceau de cape qu'il tenait dans ses mains, se dévoilant tout nu devant l'assemblée Hogwarts. Prends-moi ! Je suis tienne !" hurla-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux.   
  
Blaise, Neville et Harry se tournèrent vers Draco qui était devenu d'une telle pâleur que les fantômes se mirent à se poser des questions.   
  
Neville se tourna avec un hoquet d'horreur vers Ron qui était debout, le visage figé, le souffle court.   
  
Le blond sursauta en entendant un verre tomber au sol. C'était Lucius qui s'était levé, le visage blême de rage.   
  
Continuant son assession de la situation, Neville vit avec un malaise grandissant Minerva et Severus échanger un coup d'oeil. De même que Remus et Sirius. Il vit le sourire désabusé de Sarm, le regard de total incomréhension d'Hagrid. Les yeux du petit Filius allés de gauche à droite. Orna plissé des yeux. Loky se penché vers Sarm pour lui faire part d'un commentaire étrange. Nosie penché la tête sur le côté calculant les évènements. Les yeux de Sibyll se perdre à l'horizon. Sonia levé ses petites mains potelées sur ses joues d'effarement. Yanna continué à manger sans problème.   
  
Cela pris moins de quinze secondes avant qu'Hermione ne pousse un hurlement de rage. Elle se leva, sauta par dessus la table et fonça vers Draco qui se redressait. Elle l'attrappa par le bras, se pencha pris la cape et couvrit **son** corps nu, en un temps record. Elle le tira hors de la Grande Salle.   
  
_"Je vais devoir leur concéder ce point. J'envoie un message à Dominic et je donne la permission à Sarm Derrick de parler aux deux jeunes gens,"_ pensa Albus un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru Hermione si crédible. _"Elle devrait faire du théâtre. Tiens... Une idée à explorer..."_ se dit le vieil homme en se rasseyant et retournant à son assiette.   
  
Lucius ne finit pas de manger. Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle en trombe. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Isis et Pansy ne fassent de même. Ils avaient à discuter. Avant de quitter la salle, Blaise lança un regard accusateur dans la direction de Neville qui était toujours debout. Harry était assis et discutait avec Ron, tout bas. Le murmure de conversation excitée repris.   
  
"Lucha, je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?  
- Ce n'est pas une chose que je fais facilement, je le sais, mais... Je lui ai parlé, mais je n'arrive à rien retirer de lui. Et cette sang-de-bourbe...  
- Tsk ! Tsk !  
- Cette fille qui ose se moquer de lui devant toute l'école !  
- J'trouve ça marrant ! J'aurais aimé qu'une fille me fasse ce coup-là.  
- Tu es impossible !  
- Bah ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? Tu lui as parlé, il t'a dit que rien ne se passait entre lui et Hermione, que tout allait bien...  
- Je veux que tu viennes ici pour que tu puisses le surveiller et lui parler. Si tu pouvais discuter avec cette... Hermione... Je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire sans lui lancer un mauvais sort.  
- Calme-toi. Je vais venir. Ah ! soupira la blond, en regardant derrière lui. J'étais occup... Oui ?... Non ! Mon jumeau !... Quoi ?... Ha ! ria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lucius. Hé, Luce ! Cela te dit une partie à trois, un de ces quat' ?  
- ...Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je ne te ferais même pas remarquer que nous sommes frères, je suis marié.  
- Pff ! Comme si cela l'empêchait, elle, marmonna le cadet, en s'étirant.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Lucius, les sourcils froncés ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ayant une idée.  
- Comme si cela comptait, ma belle... Bon... Tu veux que j'arrive quand ?  
- Demain, serait bien !  
- Gee ! On se calme ! À t'entendre, on dirait que p'tit Dray va mourir ! Je suis en Italie...  
- Laisses ta pute et amènes tes fesses, ici ! siffla Lucius, en colère.  
- Lucy, tu devrais te calmer. Tu vas mourir plus rapidement que dans mes prédictions si tu continues dans cette direction. Je serai là pour samedi. Fin viroir.  
- Attends... Salaud ! Fin viroir."   
  
Lucius se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il ne se souciait plus de se jouer le personnel de l'école, il ne se souciait plus de Harry Potter, il ne pensait plus à son maître disparu. Il était inquiet et perturbé. Très peu de chose pouvait l'ébranler, il avait pour habitude de tout laisser glisser sur lui, mais ce qui s'était passé ce dîner... Qu'une fille se laisse aller de la sorte pour l'amour de son fils, tandis qu'elle n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour lui ! Non, l'accident avait causé d'énorme dégât. Il devait faire ses recherches. Il avait plus de ressources que Severus. Il n'attendait que l'arrivée de son frère pour débuter. Il ne faisait qu'espérer que rien de plus n'arrivait.   
  
"Malfoy, si tu n'étais pas dans mon corps, si je n'avais pas plus peur de ce que peut me faire Ron, je te tuerais ! grinça Hermione en serrant de ses mains les bras de Draco. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux ! Tu viens de salir mon nom et ma réputation...  
- Pff ! Je voulais frapper fort ! Tu ne peux rien faire de pire, maintenant. Tu abandonnes ?  
- Quoi ? N... D'accord. Mais il faut que tu reprennes ce que tu as dit.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as dit devant tout le monde que tu m'aimais... Ron va me tuer. Je ne pourrais plus sortir seul, sans protection.  
- Si tu te défendais aussi.  
- Tu voudrais que je fasse cela comment ? Je ne sais pas me battre et Ron semble plus fort que moi, soupira la jeune femme en se jetant sur une chaise, mains dans les cheveux.  
- Pff ! J'expliquerai que ce n'était qu'une folie passagère, dit-il en s'assoyant au bureau en face de celui d'Hermione.  
- Tu as tout fait pour rendre ma vie misérable. Si je compare ce que je t'ai fait et ce que tu m'as fait, je suis la plus grande perdante.  
- Raah ! Arrête de te plaindre, tu l'avais vu venir.  
- Je pensais que tu t'aurais coupé les cheveux ou que tu aurais annoncer ton amour pour Harry ou quelque chose, mais... pas ça. C'est étrange qu'aucun professeur ne t'ait arrêté.  
- Tu aurais dû les voir, ils étaient trop pétrifiés de voir qu'une élève aussi terre-à-terre que toi pouvait tomber si bas.  
- Mais... Je ne comprends pas, siffla Hermione en se redressant, les yeux gris plissés par la colère. Tu n'as pas honte. Pour les prochains jours, tu vas devoir faire face à tout le monde qui a vu "ton" corps.  
- Bof ! Je ne suis pas prude.  
- Pardon ?  
- Hé ! Mon grand-père m'a forcé dans un camp de nudiste moldu, sans baguette, à l'été de mes quinze ans.  
- ...  
- Ferme la bouche, Hermione. J'ai l'air bizarre de cette manière.  
- Je... Ta famille est composée de malades ! Vous êtes tous toqués !  
- Comment tes parents font pour tes inhibitions ?  
- Mes quoi ?  
- Tes blocages ? Des évènements qui te nuisent à l'application d'un travail.  
- Je sais ce que c'est. Je ne vois pas ce que te forcer dans un camp de nudiste a avoir à quoi que ce soit.  
- Je n'ai pas apprécié l'éducation de mes grands-parents... Je suis plus difficile à torturer, à intimider et je n'ai pas peur de me mettre à nu si le besoin s'en ressent.  
- ...Euh !  
- De bonnes caractéristiques pour ce qu'ont en tête mes grands-parents.  
- Ce sont tes grands-parents qui t'ont élevé ?  
- Mes parents sont des gens occupés... Toi ?  
- Ils le sont, mais ils ont toujours trouvé du temps à me consacrer.  
- Bon pour toi.  
- La façon dont tu parlais, l'on aurait dit qu'ils élevaient le parfait petit soldat ?  
- J'ai peur de très peu de chose. Surtout après ma première et ma seconde année ici.  
- Mmm ? soupira la gryffondore en se rasseyant.  
- Lors de ma retenue avec Potter, je l'admets, j'ai jamais couru aussi vite. Tant de chose compliquée et sinistre dans cette forêt.  
- Si tu étais resté avec lui tu aurais fait la rencontre d'un centaure, marmonna-t-elle, la tête ailleurs.  
- J'en ai déjà vu. _Mais je te dirais pas où,_ pensa le "brun" avec une moue en ressérant la cape autour de ses épaules. On va rester cachés ici longtemps ?  
- Oui. Tant que tout le monde en parlera, on restera cacher.  
- C'est ridicule ! Ils vont en parler jusqu'à mathusalem, grogna-t-il en se levant.  
- Je sais, fit-elle cachant son visage dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes.  
- Euh ! Hermione... Tu pleures ?  
- Je te déteste... dit-elle sauvagement en pensant à Ron.  
- ..."   
  
Draco ne dit rien. Il détestait les gens qui pleuraient. Pansy et Blaise étaient les seules personnes qu'il connaissait qui pleuraient au moindre mal. Il poussa un soupir et regarda la porte de classe. Il n'allait pas le dire à Hermione s'il voulait garder sa tête sur ses épaules, mais il avait été émoustillé par le regard de tout ce monde sur "son" corps nu. Il eut un petit sourire. Il se promettait de se rendre dans un club de nudiste, pour le plaisir cette fois-là.; La dernière fois, il n'avait pas apprécié le programme bondage, sang et fouet. Il n'avait plus les marques sur son corps, gracieuseté de sa mère, mais il grimaçait intérieurement en y repensant. Il poussa un autre soupir et déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, mais elle la frappa rudement.   
  
"_Bon, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort... Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle cesse ses attaques,_ soupira-t-il.  
- ...Malfoy !  
- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il. _Bon, elle doit avoir trouvé le moyen de me faire payer... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle s'arrête ? Ces gryffondors sont trop résilients..._  
- Ma... Draco ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Sèches tes larmes... J'ai l'air trop... _Innocent ?_  
- Tu es loin d'être innocent, dit-elle avec un rictus.  
- ...Tu...  
- Je n'avais jamais remarqué...  
- Lire dans mes pensées ? Cela s'est déjà produit ?  
- Oui, je croyais que tu essayais de m'interrompre quand j'ai fait mention au professeur Lupin des milles filaments d'Edison.  
- ...Vrai. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention. _Cela marche souvent ? Sinon, j'aurais dû entendre tes autres pensées, non ?_  
- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. _Essayons de nous distancer et de se concentrer. Peut-être que cela ne marche pas si l'on ne projette pas ses pensées l'un à l'autre._  
- Mmm ! L'on devrait essayer avec les autres. Peut-être que nos pensées seront comprises. Une autre tentative, donc. _Tu m'entends toujours ?_  
- _Ouais !  
- On a cours dans moins de quinze minutes, peut-on essayer cela plus tard ?_  
- D'accord. On se retrouve au terrain de quidditch à quatre heures, dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte, regardant à gauche et à droite. Bien. N'oublies pas d'expliquer ce qui t'as pris aux autres.  
- Ouais, ouais. J'commençais à geler.  
- Qui t'a dit de me faire ce coup ?  
- Mon crâne rasé m'y a poussé. Plains-toi à lui.  
- Toi, mon... _saltimbanque_ ! médisa-t-elle en prenant les marches pour la maison des serpentards.  
- Euh ! C'est une insulte ?  
- Pour Ella Rymes, oui... Salaud !  
- Pff ! Tu ne sais pas... We... Ginny !  
- Hermione, où étais-tu ? J'aurais cru que tu serais dans ton dortoire, mais... Malfoy... fit la jeune Weasley, entourées de ses amis, les regardant l'un après l'autre.  
- ...  
- ..._J'imagine déjà ce qu'elle croit..._ bouda Draco en montant les escaliers se contrefichant de "ses" camarades de maison.  
- ..._Moi aussi... N'oublies pas !_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer, dit Hermione.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Colin.  
- Je vous assure, dit Hermione, se retenant à peine de supplier.  
- Pff ! fit Ginny, sourire glacial aux lèvres. Qui se soucie de tes assurances, Malfoy. Elles sont pareilles au vent... Passager.  
- Gin...  
- T'as pas cours ? demanda Draco, interrompant Hermione.  
- Ouais..."   
  
Elle courut dans les escaliers, s'éloignant le plus qu'elle pouvait des yeux qui "la" détestaient. Draco ne se préoccupant pas des appelles de Ginny et Colin s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement. Il avait cours avec Remus : _"Et voilà, une mauvaise fin de journée en perspective. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les professeurs s'attendent à quelque chose de moi ?... Va falloir que j'en parle à Hermione... Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?... Okay ! On dirait que cela ne fonctionne pas à trop grande distance..."_   
  
SLAP ! PAF !   
  
"Merde ! Maudit !  
- Ha ! Ha ! Moustique... Beaucoup... Ha ! Ha !  
- Mouais !"   
  
Voldemort regarda le visage buriné et souriant de son guide avec haine. Le guide retourna à sa piste. Le mage noir soupira en se frappant le cou à nouveau. Il avait perdu le compte des morsures d'insectes qu'il avait reçues depuis son arrivé en Amazonie. Il s'était fait mordre par des serpents, avait failli avoir son urètre envahi par un poisson inconnu et il s'était fait attaqué par des primates et autres animaux hostiles. Comme si tous ensemble, ils s'étaient passé le mot pour lui rendre la vie misérable. Était-ce si dur de demander le calme et la paix pendant qu'il cherchait le temple aztèque ? Et le guide qui parlait très peu l'anglais qui ne cessait de montrer ses dents pourris, comme s'il ne se faisait pas manger aussi. _"Avec ma chance, il ne doit rien lui arriver. Par Lazare, je croyais que ce repoussant marcherait. Pff ! Une chance que ce chaman sans vergogne est mort... Nagini avait faim,"_ pensa-t-il morbide en caressant le lourd poid qui lui entourait la taille et le corps.   
  
Il tira, à nouveau, la carte qui tombait en morceau à cause de l'humidité étouffante. S'il avait su à quoi ressemblait le temple en question, il n'aurait fait qu'apparaître à l'endroit. Ces deux dernières années, il avait passé son temps à chercher plusieurs solutions à son problème Dumbledore-Potter. Il avait trouvé dans les endroits les plus étranges des cartes et des indices pour des lieux inimaginables, légendaires, voir mythologiques. Ce qui l'avait intéressé était le calice des dieux. La version "grecque" du saint-graal. Pour le second, il était trop mauvais pour pouvoir y toucher, mais le premier. Quand la légende disait "dieux", les lignes voulaient plus dire "démons". Voldemort sourit lentement. Il ne vit pas le guide brézilien s'arrêter. Il poussa un petit cri de rage en se cognant contre lui. Il détestait qu'on le touche. Seul le corps froid de Nagini avait la permission de le frôler, tant qu'il avait quelque chose sur lui. Son masque bougea, ce qui fit trembler et vibrer son visage comme une réflection sur une surface liquide pour tout observateur extérieur. Et le guide le vit. Il fronça des sourcils et se mit à bégayer en portuguais qu'il avait en face de lui un démon, qu'il aurait dû croire sa femme. Que les anges aient son âme, que le démon ne pouvait rien contre lui, sa foi en Dieu était ferme. Il poussa un horrible hurlement lorsque le liquéfactio de Voldemort le frappa.   
  
Légèrement ennuyé par la fumée et l'odeur de chaire bouillie et fondue, le mage noir s'approcha de l'inscription qu'il y avait sur le mur caché par plusieurs lianes et feuillages. Il mit la main à sa bouche et fit plusieurs pas.   
  
"Merde ! Pourquoi l'ai-je tué ? se dit-il en se tournant vers les maigres chevaux qui paîtraient à côtés. Je vais devoir les envoyés par l'entrée," soupira-t-il.   
  
Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, il n'avait jamais pu réussir à se faire comprendre des animaux, seuls les animagis et les serpents. Il eut une moue en regardant son énorme serpent se déroulé de lui. Elle était trop intelligente pour qu'il puisse lui ordonner de passer l'entrée lorsqu'elle serait franchissable. Il se dit, pour la deuxième fois dans sa longue vie, qu'il aurait dû essayer le druidisme quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il haussa des épaules, leva sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol des restes du guide et se mit au travail. Il devait découvrir l'entrée du temple. 


	7. 6

**Chapitre 6  
Luchaviel est là, n'en êtes-vous pas heureux ?**

"_Et maintenant ?_  
- _Ouais !_ renvoya Hermione avec une moue. _Cela risque d'être vraiment long répéter la même chose.  
- De quoi tu veux parler ?  
- Pourquoi pas de ce petit mystère...  
- Quel mystère ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que Isis m'a dit que tu faisais parti des meilleurs de ton année chez les serpentards ? J'avais cru que Blaise et elle étaient les forts.  
- Oh ! Ils le sont. Ils sont toujours en compétition, qui aura la meilleure note à tel examen, vraiment lassant,_ grimaça-t-il, en faisant un pas en arrière.  
- _Oh ! Pourquoi toi ?  
- Mon grand-père m'a menacé. Je n'aurais pas ma part de son gâteau à sa mort si je ne faisais pas mieux en classe. Juan et les autres auront tout.  
- Qui ?  
- Juan et les triplets, Lucas, Isabelle et Marie-Hélène, mes cousins. Ils sont les enfants du grand frère de mon père, Marius Jay Malfoy et de Nanette François.  
- On reviendra à ta famille plus tard... Comment ce fait-il que tu sois si nul quand même ? J'ai vu tes notes, lamentable.  
- Hé ! Il faut pas charrier..._ s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. _Je... n'étudies pas, je fais suer mes grands-parents avant les finales. Tu remarques que je reste toujours près de la moyenne.  
- Oui. Donc, tu avais bien passé tes BUSES ?  
- Je suis là non ? J'ai eu des notes satisfaisantes.  
- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu ne te forces pas ?_ grogna Hermione, en reculant à nouveau, les mains dans ses poches, une habitude qu'elle venait d'attraper.  
- _On a dû te le dire, je n'ai que faire de cette école. J'aurais dû aller à Durmstrang, mais ma mère a fait une crise de nerfs. Elle ne voulait pas me voir si loin. Pff !_ ricana le garçon. _Elle s'est mise à dos mes grands-parents. Ce qui lui passe au-dessus de la tête...  
- Mmm ! Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu sais que ces années que nous passons à Hogwarts sont presque les plus importantes de notre vie ? Les gens vont nous juger d'après nos performances...  
- Je n'en ai pas de besoin.  
- Gregory me disait la même chose avant que Vincent ne te cris après. Il m'a demandée si je l'avais reçu. Comme je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, je lui ai dit non.  
- Tu as bien fait. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponses, encore.  
- ...  
- ...Euh ! Tu es toujours là ?  
- Oui..._ sursauta le jeune femme, manquant tomber. _Réponse à quoi ?  
- C'est personnel.  
- ...D'accord. Je peux respecter ça...  
- Comment se prénomme tes parents ?  
- Wow ! De l'intérêt pour ma petite personne ?  
- ...Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me prenne au dépourvu... Même si je crois que cela aiderait...  
- Mon père se prénomme Edward et ma mère s'appelle Kassidy Crispin.  
- Enfant unique ?  
- Tous les trois. C'est une tragédie, je n'ai aucun oncle et tante et mes grands-parents sont morts depuis longtemps.  
- Mmm ! Est-ce pour cette raison que Potter et toi aimez tant passer du temps avec les Weasley ?  
- ...Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses comprendre.  
- Pff ! Mon père a deux frères et une soeur, vraiment plus jeune. Marius est le plus vieux, quatre ans leur aîné. Mon paternel est venu deux heures, selon son docteur, avant Luchaviel Phillipe. Et tatie Rosanna Mary est quinze ans plus jeune qu'eux deux.  
- ...Avant ? Ton père a un frère jumeau ?  
- Oui,_ pensa-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux baissés pensant à quelque chose.  
- _Tu sais que les jumeaux sont plus aptes à avoir des jumeaux eux-mêmes ? Aurais-tu un frère dont il faudrait se préoccuper, Malfoy ?_ dit Hermione en riant.  
- Pff ! fit Draco, sourire en coin. _Je suis le seul et unique. Aucune copie.  
- Le monde ne peut qu'en supporter un, mon vieux.  
- ...Hermione ?  
- ...Tu m'as entendue. J'ai dit que le monde ne pourrait jamais..._ s'arrêta Hermione en voyant l'expression du visage de Draco. Tu ne m'entends plus.  
- Nope ! Approximativement la distance de trois salles de classes.  
- Mmm ! fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Finalement, je ne vois pas à quoi cela nous servirait.  
- Bah ! Je ne sais pas moi, à empêcher l'autre de commettre une impaire ?  
- Mais comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il faudrait commettre des impaires pour que les autres nous remarquent et comprenent.  
- Ils ne comprendront rien... Ils mettront tout sur le dos de la potion de Neville, s'écria-t-il frustré.  
- Je sais... soupira-t-elle. Hé ! Je t'ai obtenu un trente sur trente pour un travail à faible pondération en défense.  
- Euh ! Merci ? fit-il, un sourcil levé devant le sourire satisfait de la gryffondor.  
- Il ne te reste plus qu'à m'obtenir des notes reluisantes aussi.  
- Aaah ! gémit Draco devant le travail. _Pourquoi j'devrais, aussi ?  
- Parce que sinon, j'écris un poème amoureux à Millicent Bulstrode..._ lui répliqua en fronçant des sourcils la jeune femme.  
- Tu la remets toujours sur le tapis, tu peux changer de menace.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous avez toujours les même insultes à notre égard... marmonna la "blonde".  
- Et après ?... Passons. J'devrais aller étudier alors... De toute façon qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre dans cette maudite maison ?  
- Que te cacher depuis ce que tu as osé me faire, siffla Hermione, les yeux plissés par la colère.  
- Bah ! Cela t'apprendra à ne pas toucher au propriété d'autrui.  
- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Tu m'as touchée !  
- Mouais ! J'aurais dû me douter que la propriété de Weasley avait peu de valeur en sensation...murmura l'effronté, continuant sa route vers le château.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? siffla dangeureusement Hermione, les poings serrés.  
- J'ai dit que j'aurais dû y penser que toucher à ta propriété créerait tant de commotion...  
- C'est pas cela que tu as dit ! hurla-t-elle. Sale insolent ! Viens ici que je t'écrase !" 

Neville était assis aux abords du lac, à l'endroit où il avait enterré Trevor. Il avait regardé la danse à reculons des "victimes" de sa maladresse. Il avait redressé ses genoux et avait déposé son menton dessus, les bras entourant ses jambes et les yeux brillant de consternation. Depuis le "spectacle" d'Hermione, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer à grand chose. Les regards qu'il avait reçus lui avait rendu toute sa nervosité de la journée de l'accident. Il voulait penser que ce n'était pas de sa faute que les deux ennemis aient tant changés, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et les autres élèves ne le croyaient pas non plus. Il le savait. Ron ne voulait pas lui parler, Harry lui jetait des regards pensifs. Même un serpentard a été un tant soi peu poli pour sortir des explications de sa personne. 

Le blond poussa un soupir et haussa les sourcils en voyant Draco poursuivre Hermione. Si cela ne montrait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, malgré toutes leurs dénégations... Il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, tendant les jambes au sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses discussions avec Sarm Derrick n'aidait pas vraiment son humeur. Il renifla essayant de ne pas pleurer et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de Trevor et s'en alla. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il viendrait à cet endroit précis. 

Harry avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il était accoté sur le mur d'Hogwarts et regardait avec perplexité Draco courir après sa meilleure amie. Il se disait qu'il ne devrait pas laisser Ron seul dans leur dortoir, mais il avait confiance en ses amis pour le surveiller. Il devait savoir où c'était dirigée Hermione en sortant de la maison du Griffon. Il était dehors depuis plus de trente minutes, faisant face au terrain de quidditch, et il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que les deux opposés avaient bien pu faire. Pourquoi ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour faire cette danse illogique et se courir après comme des amoureux. Le noiraud fit une grimace en pensant à ce mot. En réalité, il n'y croyait pas. La performance d'Hermione l'avait plus que surprise, mais il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. _"Malgré ce que je peux lui dire, Ron la croit. Il ne s'est même pas montré au cours de Défense. 'Mione n'avait pas l'air inquiète pour un sou... Elle qui est tellement prude, n'a pas montré une sueur sous tous les regards..."_ pensa le Survivant en secouant la tête. Il poussa un soupir en se redressant. Neville s'approchait. Il devait lui parler. 

Assis, les jambes croisés, des jumelles sorcières en main, Blaise observait son meilleur pote de la volière. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit. Il se tourna et jeta un rictus mauvais au serdaigle qui entra. La troisième année ne sourcilla pas et continua ce qu'elle était venue faire. Blaise rangea son instrument et descendit de son poste. Il prit son sac et sortit de la volière. De toute façon, il en avait vu assez. L'aristocrate était en colère. Malgré tous les contredits que lui avait fait bouffés Draco, il avait du mal à ne pas croire les ragots qui circulaient dans l'école depuis que tout le monde avait vu Hermione entrée en planant dans la Grande Salle. Sa conversation avec Longbottom n'avait pas été aussi satisfaisante qu'il l'avait voulue. Personne ne comprenait rien à rien. Et les deux intéressés n'aidaient personne à comprendre. Ils leur disaient que tout allait bien, pour faire une stupidité la minute qui suivait cette déclaration. Blaise passa la main dans ses cheveux sombres et grogna sa frustration. _"Ils s'amusent à nos dépends... Pourtant... C'est comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en empêcher. Comme s'ils étaient sous l'imperio,_ tenta d'analyser le serpentard, main à la rampe. _Ils savent ce qu'ils font, ne veulent pas le faire... Mais, Draco m'a juré que personne ne l'avait forcé à se raser la tête. Qu'il le faisait pour changer de style... Rien à rien. Je ne comprends rien à rien."_

"D'accord ! souffla Draco, mains sur les genoux. Je retire ce que je t'ai dit, cesse de me jeter des cailloux.  
- Pff ! renifla Hermione en laissant tomber les morceaux de pierres qu'elle avait dans les bras. Cela t'apprendra, mon salaud. Les règles vont changer. J'espère voir mes notes changés. Je veux que tu cesses d'ennuyer Ron. Je veux que tu cesses immédiatement d'essayer de m'embarrasser et...  
- Quoi ? Pas question. Je sais parfaitement que tu me prépares quelque chose. Que tu attends un moment où je m'y attendrais le moins pour me jeter la bombe.  
- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a tout commencé, tonna la jeune femme.  
- C'est vrai. Ce qui veut dire que, puisque tu es la plus sage de nous deux, tu arrêteras cette bataille.  
- Oh ! Non, ce ne sera pas aussi facile, mon connard. Me complimenter ne t'apportera rien.  
- Merde ! Tu veux pas passer pour une menteuse quand même ! Tu as dit que tu ne ferais rien. Et sache que je peux trouver quelque chose de plus humiliant pour toi. J'ai une grosse réserve.  
- Vraiment ? Moi, j'ai une bonne imagination, rétorqua Hermione, les joues rouges.  
- Pff ! Je vais te croire... J'attendrai ton prochain coup. Je ne sais pas ce que ce sera, mais je t'attendrai.  
- Ouaip ! L'éternelle quête d'humiliation entre les serpentards et les gryffondors.  
- Pff ! hupa Draco, en s'époussetant.  
- En parlant de Gryffondor et Serpentard... Étaient-ils vraiment ennemis ?  
- Hermione, il est trop tard pour tenter de m'engager dans une conversation sur deux morts, grogna Draco.  
- Mmm ! pensa-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte, laissant passer Draco avant elle.  
- Merci. On se rejoint à la bibliothèque ? Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais à remonter... stabiliser... tes notes, fit le "brun" en fronçant des sourcils à la tournure de sa phrase.  
- Parfait avec moi. On se retrouve dans trente minutes. Amène tous les livres que...  
- Alors, là non ! J'ai un examen en Charme, je n'ai aucune difficulté, mais on peut réviser. Des devoirs de Défense, Transfiguration et je voudrais réviser mes runes. Ce sera tout pour cette soirée.  
- Mmm ! tenta Hermione. Je me demande en combien de pages, je pourrais déclarer mon amour pour Millicent.  
- C'est ça ou je coule tous tes examens pendant que nous avons ce problème de corps.  
- Tu n'oserais pas... Je... Je pourrais faire de même.  
- Contrairement à toi. Je ne tiens pas à exceller dans cette école...  
- Toi, mon... D'accord... Je te rejoins dans trente minutes, Hermione. Je te rejoins dans trente minutes, Draco.  
- _Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était vraiment, emmerdant ?_ pensa Draco en se tournant vers Blaise. Zabini.  
- _Oui._  
- Granger. Je vais t'emprunter ton petit ami de l'heure...  
- Oh ! Faîtes bon ce qui vous semble... Vous formez un si joli couple, ironisa Draco en leur tournant le dos.  
- Salope ! dit Blaise sans force.  
- Mmm ! fit Hermione, ne réagissant plus aux insultes des serpentards. Que veux-tu ?  
- Rien. Tu as rendez-vous avec la belle ?  
- Mouais... On doit se parler... Il ne faut plus qu'elle... mêle mon nom lorsqu'elle veut s'humilier comme au dîner...  
- Tu as l'air tellement certain de ce que tu viens de dire, menteur, grogna Blaise en la suivant dans les escaliers.  
- C'est la vérité, soupira Hermione. Zabini ?  
- Pardon ? Pour...  
- Tu peux me dire pourquoi nous sommes amis ?  
- ...  
- Je trouve plusieurs différences entre nous, bizarres... Je ne comprends pas ce que je peux faire avec toi. _Pas après ce que Draco m'a dit sur ce qu'il ressentait pour ses "amis",_ pensa Hermione, les sourcils froncés.  
- ...  
- Avec Crabbe, Goyle, non plus... McQueen... elle... À part ce qu'elle peut m'offrir, comme toutes autres filles, je ne vois tellement pas... Zabini ? Blaise ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. 

La façon dont le serpentard la regardait, remit tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser de la clique à Malfoy en question. Elle frissonna de peur, en clignant des yeux. Elle lui offrit un sourire évasif et lui dit qu'elle plaisantait. Que "Hermione" lui avait mis de drôles d'idées dans la tête. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne faisait que la regarder avec un regard froid, presque vide. Avec un sourire non convaincant, elle lui tourna le dos et mit un peu de vitesse dans ses pas. 

Elle ne devait pas avoir peur qu'il la suive. Il ne la suivait pas. 

Il regardait dans le vide, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. La question de son meilleur ami l'avait forcé à réfléchir à la réponse. Il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu sur son visage pour que le blond le laisse en plan et s'en aille presque en courant, mais il pouvait se douter que ce ne devait être rien pour l'effrayer. Il était tout simplement surpris. Pourquoi il était surpris ? Il ne saurait dire. 

"Draco, je t'annonce que je pars.  
- _Enfin !_ Vous avez enfin compris que rien de plus étrange que d'ordinaire ne m'arrive ?  
- Non. Je pars faire mes recherches sur ce qui t'arrive. Luke viendra prendre ma place. Il aura pour ordre de te suivre comme ton ombre. Il sera dans tous tes cours, tentant de se montrer utile... _Pff ! Comme si cela se pouvait,_ pensa Lucius avec dérision.  
- Père, un espion ? De quel droit ? Je vais très bien, rien ne se passe avec moi.  
- Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile ! tonna Lucius, le visage menaçant, faisant sursauter Hermione... Draco, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à voir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec toi ? Qu'as-tu dit à Dumbledore lorsqu'il t'a suggéré d'aller voir Sarm Derrick ?  
- Je suis allée voir monsieur Derrick, mardi, marmonna Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychologue, L... père.  
- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il croyait que tu voudrais parler à quelqu'un de neutre. Si tu ne me parles pas, tu parleras sûrement à ton oncle favori ? dit Lucius, calme, un sourcil levé.  
- _Oh ! C'est ton oncle favori ?  
- Ouais !_" lui répondit Draco. 

Lorsque Hermione avait reçu la demande de Lucius de le voir, vendredi midi, elle l'avait annoncé à Draco. Ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre tous les deux. Draco était debout les oreilles collées à la porte. Chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un dans le couloir, il se redressait rapidement et leur offrait un sourire incertain. Toute personne qui l'avait vu avait cru que Lucius voulait lui parler et qu'elle était nerveuse. 

Pour l'insant, le blond dans le corps d'une fille trouvait exaspérant les peurs de son père. Une partie de lui était heureux de voir que Lucius tenait assez à lui pour laisser tomber son poste pour tenter de trouver une solution pour aider son fils. 

"_Demande lui où était oncle Luke ?_  
- Désolé de vous interrompre père, où se trouvait mon oncle... cette fois ? ajouta-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté écoutant ce que lui disait Draco.  
- Pff ! Quelque part en Italie. Je l'ai contacté ce lundi après la... performance de cette sang-de-bourbe et il me fait attendre pour... Oh ! C'est à croire que nous n'avons pas les même parents !  
- _Ksss !_ fit Hermione se renfrongnant à l'insulte.  
- _Tu parles qu'ils ont pas les même parents !_ siffla Draco, acerbe.  
- _Est-ce que j'entends de l'émotion dans ta voix ? On dirait que tu tiens vraiment à ce Luke... Luchaviel, pas vrai ?  
- Ouais._  
- Comme mon ombre... Vous avez la permission pour... ?  
- Ne sois pas stupide, Draco. Si ce n'était pas pour mes plans, cette école m'appartenait depuis longtemps.  
- ..._Malfoy !  
- ...Je ne sais rien de plus... Je t'ai dis qu'il agissait bizarrement._  
- Tu peux partir... Avant... Draco, dis-moi que tu as mis un peu de sens dans la tête de cette fille. Je me fous qu'elle se meure pour toi, personne n'acceptera cela.  
- Oui, je lui ai parlé, père. Comme le dit tout le monde, c'est à cause de l'accident que **j'ai** provoqué.  
- Ce n'est tellement pas toi... Prendre le blâme pour quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Il faut un début à tout, dit Hermione avec un rictus, main sur la poignée de porte.  
- ...  
- Et bien, on se reverra...  
- Draco, fit doucement Lucius en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant fortement.  
- Mons... Père ?!?  
- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame ?_  
- ...Je sui fier de toi, murmura l'homme à son oreille. Je t'aime, mon fils.  
- ..._Oh ! Seigneur !_  
- Va-t-en, maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire, dit-il d'un ton bourru lui tournant rapidement le dos.  
- ...M... Oui..." 

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle avec un malaise et un petit sourire pour le dos de Lucius qui se refusait à la regarder. Elle ne voulut pas regarder Draco et se mit à marcher sans répondre à ses questions. Elle fit une grimace. Elle essayait vaillamment de ne pas penser à ce que lui avait dit Lucius. Elle tentait à tout prix de ne pas diriger ses pensées vers l'extérieur comme elle s'était habituée à faire depuis leur découverte. Elle voulait trouver un moyen de répéter ce que lui avait dit Malfoy sans que Draco se sente blesser par la méprise involontaire du patriarche. Elle soupira et se raidit quand Draco l'attrapa par le bras et l'arrêta. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tu ne veux pas me dire ?  
- Rien du tout... Je suis juste frustrée à la pensée que ton oncle respirera sur mon cou.  
- T'inquiète, il ne fera rien de trop exagérer. Par contre, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce qui te chicote.  
- On devrait aller manger, on a potion après et on est en retard sur notre potion calorifante.  
- ...Je vais laisser passer ce changement de sujet..." dit Draco, les yeux plissés. 

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'étage de la Grande Salle. L'un essayant de pénétrer les pensées de l'autre. L'autre tentant de ne pas penser au sujet qui les divisait. Hermione lui ouvrit la porte, recevant un mouvement de tête comme remerciement. Elle eut une moue en regardant la table des serpentards. Depuis lundi, elle ne s'assoyait plus entourée de la clique à Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas si Draco avait remarqué le courant d'air froid qui circulait entre eux. Elle regrettait d'avoir posé cette question à Blaise, mais elle avait vraiment voulu savoir. Maintenant, Draco venait de perdre ses amis. 

"_Finalement, c'est bien fait pour le salaud. Il m'a fait perdre Ron... Complètement..._ pensa la jeune femme ne pouvant empêcher des larmes de désespoir de s'installer dans ses petits yeux gris.  
- _De quoi tu parles ?_" 

Elle leva la tête, elle n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle jeta un regard haineux dans la direction de Draco qui la regardait de sa position assise. 

"_Que veux-tu dire par "c'est bien fait pour le salaud" ?  
- Sors de ma tête, je ne suis pas obligé de te dire quoi que ce soit,_ lui renvoya-t-elle, en s'installant à sa nouvelle place.  
- C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta présence, Malfoy, commença Silver Zao Whei, tes potes ont eu finalement assez de tes bouffoneries ?  
- Est-ce que je t'ai adressée la parole ? siffla Hermione, irritée.  
- Whoa ! Descend de tes grands chevaux, Malfoy, lui répondit Mordred Jeremiah.  
- Peut-être que l'on veut pas manger avec ta face devant nous, susurra Malicia Aveeno.  
- Calma, les gars, ria Silver. Je ne te faisais que la conversation. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, Seigneur, dit la jeune asiatique avec sarcasme.  
- ..." 

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle mangea rapidement pour sortir de la table. Elle était fatiguée, irritante et mélangée. Elle n'avait pas de patience et ses performances en cours en souffrirent. Ce qui fut très rapidement accepté par les professeurs qui n'avaient pas compris les changements de "Draco" durant leur cours. 

Ce fut avec grand soulagement qu'elle vit la fin de la journée arriver. Elle prit plusieurs paquets de parchemins et décida de passer le restant de l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne pensait plus à ce que lui avait dit Lucius. 

"Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?  
- Bien, m'sieur.  
- Et tes envies suicidaires ? Quel numéro ?  
- Zéro...  
- Vraiment ? dit l'homme sans surprise.  
- ...Je suis trop préoccupé... Peut-être un cinq, finalement...  
- Neville, il y a une grande différence entre zéro et cinq... Que s'est-il passé d'intéressant cette semaine qui te mélange tant ?  
- Vous étiez là... Hermione s'est... rendue... Elle est plus jolie que ses vêtements austère ne veut bien montrer...  
- Mmmhm !  
- Je crois que j'ai eu plus honte pour elle qu'elle en a ressenti pour elle-même... Est-ce que je fais du sens ?  
- Oui... Continue.  
- ...Ginny m'a donné un rencart pour demain...  
- Qu'as-tu ressenti à cette demande ? N'est-ce pas par elle que toute cette histoire entre Hermione et Draco a commencé ?  
- Oui... De l'élation. Je ne la connais pas vraiment... Ce sera un bon moyen de savoir si vraiment j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus avec elle...  
- Tu n'es pas sûr...  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'étais plus désespéré qu'autre chose. Hermione l'a dit... Je suis invisible...  
- Pourtant, beaucoup de monde te connaisse. Souviens-toi des points nécessaire, en première année, que tu as gagnés pour faire gagner à ta maison la Coupe.  
- ...J'entends des voix...  
- Pardon... fit Sarm en clignant doucement des yeux, plus du tout surpris par les changements brusque de Neville.  
- Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, mais j'ai cru qu'Hermione disait qu'elle détestait... les sang-de-bourbe... Je dois avoir atteint le comble de la folie.  
- Tu n'es pas fou, Neville. Déprimé et seul, mais pas fou. Tu as dû mal la comprendre. Lui en as-tu parler ?  
- N... Vous êtes fou ! Après tout ce que je lui ai fait... Je ne me permettrai pas d'ajouter à ses soucis... Pourtant...  
- Oui ? demanda Sarm, les yeux posés sur son cahier de notes.  
- ...Je lui ai dit pour ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière...  
- Le cruel message raciste ?  
- Oui... C'est de votre faute aussi...  
- De quoi ? Que tu arrives à t'ouvrir aux autres... Je me répèterai jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans ton crâne, Neville. Il faut que tu t'exprimes. Il faut que tu parles aux autres de tes problèmes. Parler à des animaux, c'est bien si on ne veut pas de réponses, si on ne veut pas de résolution. Tu te dis invisible, mais tu ne fais pas trop d'effort pour régler ce problème. Je suis content que tu es accepté de me parler, mais tu verrais de meilleur résultat si tu parlais à quelqu'un de plus proche de ton coeur. Je ne t'aime pas Neville, je ne suis pas ton ami, je suis seulement une personne payée pour t'aider. Je ne te connaît pas, je ne sais de toi que ce que tu veux que je sache et ce que je peux apercevoir...  
- Pourtant avec un ami, c'est la même chose, non. Il ou elle ne saurait que ce que je veux qu'il sache.  
- Vrai, mais cette personne te vois plus souvent que moi, elle te parle plus souvent... Elle a plusieurs têtes d'avance sur moi. Je ne peux me permettre de te voir plus souvent... L'éthique. Et j'ai d'autres clients.  
- ...  
- Revenons à ce rendez-vous, veux-tu ? Donne-moi un prognostic...  
- Catastrophique ?  
- Un peu d'effort, mon garçon.  
- ...Je suis d'une telle maladresse... J'ai peur de commettre une impaire...  
- Tu sais ce que j'en dis... Essaie de moins vouloir, tu sais que tu deviens nerveux lorsque tu essaies de trop plaire. Tu n'as qu'à te relaxer...  
- C'est facile pour vous à dire...  
- Bien sûr que c'est facile, je suis un tombeur... dit à la plaisanterie l'homme, lui souriant doucement. Ce n'est pas une étrangère, n'est-il pas ? Contrairement aux jolies Bloom, tu la connais.  
- Mouais ! soupira le gryffondor, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Je verrai demain...  
- Alors, as-tu trouvé quelque chose pour te changer l'esprit ?  
- Hum ! J'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe entre Hermione et Draco depuis l'accident.  
- Ha ! soupira Sarm, doigts sur les yeux. Je voulais que tu te trouves un loisir : lecture, écriture, dessin, même du quidditch joué... Il faut dire que cette école offre très peu d'activités pour divertir les enfants et leur faire découvrir leur qualité autre qu'estudiantin...  
- On peut dire que c'est de l'espionnage... Je vais me faire passer pour un agent secret tentant de découvrir le mystère qui plâne sur cette école depuis mon accident de potion.  
- ...  
- ...Je ne suis arrivé à rien... J'ai été plus qu'étonné par... l'exposition de Hermione ce lundi.  
- Un vrai talent pour le jeu théâtrale.  
- Oh ! Je croyais que j'étais le seul à ne pas la croire... Finalement, Harry ne la croit pas... Par contre, Ron... grimaça-t-il, secouant la tête.  
- Il a dû être le plus surpris.  
- ...Lui en avez-vous parler ?  
- ...De quoi, Neville ? À qui ? Il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette habitude de sauter de sujet à tout bout de champ. Tu perds ton interlocuteur...  
- Désolé... Monsieur Dumbledore, pour plus d'activités parascolaires... Vous semblez assez épris de ce sujet.  
- Oui et il y pense... Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, Neville...  
- Oui... J'étais présent lors de l'attaque des mangemorts...  
- Neville ? demanda Sarm, surprise se montrant sur son visage pour la première fois de leur session d'aujourd'hui.  
- Je devais avoir cinq ans... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Grand-Mère, mais je crois qu'elle s'en est douté...  
- ...  
- ...Ils me manquent, vous savez... Plus que je l'aurais cru... Une grand-mère qui ne semblait pas m'aimer... Des parents fous qui ne se souvenaient pas de moi et avec lesquels j'ai vécu peu de temps...  
- ...Veux-tu parler de l'attaque des mangemorts ? demanda lentement Sarm, ne voulant pas l'effaroucher du sujet.  
- ...Non... Je disais cela parce que j'ai refait un cauchemard à ce propos, il y a deux jours... Peu importe ce que je fais, je me fais utiliser par eux...  
- De quoi parles-tu, Neville ?  
- ...La session n'est pas finie ? Je dois aller me coucher tôt, je ne veux pas faire attendre Ginny demain...  
- ...Ne... Oui, elle est finie. Tu peux venir me voir vers dix heures si tu veux discuter de ce rendez-vous. Je te donne une passe pour circuler dans les corridors à cette heure...  
- Merci.  
- Bonne chance, mon garçon. Et n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas le jeune homme inintéressant que tu crois... Il faut que tu essaies d'y croire toi-même par contre, j'aurais beau te le répéter...  
- Je sais... Je ferais mon possible avec Ginny, soupira le blond en se levant.  
- Amuse-toi bien.  
- Merci, m'sieur Derrick," sourit-il en sortant. 

Sarm referma la porte derrière son patient et retourna s'asseoir sur son siège duveteux et confortable. Il croisa des jambes et regarda par la fenêtre la pleine lune. Mains sous le menton, il se mit à réfléchir à la confidence de Neville. Il se demandait s'il devrait le forcer légèrement à en parler ou le laisser venir de lui-même à ce sujet. Il n'appréciait pas les chances que le garçon lui en révèle plus par lui-même et il ne voulait vraiment pas le forcer. Il soupira. _"Peu importe leur provenance, ces jeunes ont toujours les mêmes problèmes... Ces nouvelles sociétés devraient se poser des questions sur leur manière d'élever leurs enfants... Leurs futurs..._ pensa-t-il avec une grimace incrédule. _Ces sociétés jouent aux autruches et bourrent leurs "futurs" de pillules et de potions..."_ Il se leva et décida de faire trempette dans le lac, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, les hommes-poissons et l'heure. 

Hermione regardait son "père" et son "oncle". Elle clignait des yeux et c'était avec un énorme effort qu'elle essayait de ne pas montrer sa surprise. Les deux Malfoy ne se ressemblaient pas.... trop. Elle avait cru, connaissant Lucius et Draco, que Luchaviel aurait le même air hautain et dédaigneux sur son visage. Elle poussa un soupir lorsque son "oncle" la redéposa au sol. Lucius avait les yeux dans les airs, main serrée fermement autour de sa mince canne. Luchaviel avait crié de joie son nom en la voyant, elle avait sursauté lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serrer fermement. Les trois Malfoy avaitent attiré une foule. Et Draco regardait ce qui se passait dans son coin. Proche de la gryffondor pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. De plus, il essayait de voir si son oncle remarquerait un changement. 

"Lucha, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, siffla Lucius avec rage.  
- Mais va-t-en ! s'écria sa réplique physique, large sourire au visage, son bras autour des épaules d'une Hermione éberluée. Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je ne laisserai rien passer, je te tiendrai au courant de tout.  
- ...  
- ...Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
- Comme tu m'as fermé le viroir au nez, je n'ai pas pu te donner cet avertissement.  
- Rah ! fit le blond en passant la main dans ses cheveux qui étaient plus courts que ceux de Lucius. Quoi encore ?  
- Tu laisses les femmes du corps professoral tranquille !  
- ..._Malfoy !  
- Quoi ? C'est un mec avec des besoins...  
- Quoi ?..._  
- Tu essaies de m'humilier devant tout ce monde ?  
- Que veux-tu ? Tu me laisseras finir la prochaine fois. Draco, je veux que tu me rapportes tout comportement irrévérencieux de ton oncle... Ne t'approche pas des jeunes filles. Severus aura ta peau si tu molestes une jeune fille.  
- Lucius ! gémit Lucha, martyr. Tu penses si peu de moi ?  
- ...Je m'en vais, grinça le Ministre, en tournant séchement sur ses talons, sa cape faisant un tournoyament qui aurait rendu Severus fier, s'il avait été là.  
- ...  
- ...Euh !... commença Hermione, après le départ de Lucius. Salut... Mon oncle Luchaviel...  
- _Non ! Oncle Luke ou Lucha ! Je ne l'appelle jamais Luchaviel....  
- Oh ! Merci..._ Oncle Lucha, vous avez passé un bon voyage ?  
- Nah ! Le courier que j'ai pris était des plus lents et des plus inconfortables...  
- _Ah ! C'est un Malfoy !_ pensa Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique qui s'élargit après les cris de colère de Draco dans sa tête.  
- ...Mais, l'hôtesse était des plus divertissantes, fit-il avec un large sourire et un clin d'oeil aux filles aux alentours qui rougirent toutes pour la plupart.  
- Euh... Vous avez déjà oublié ce que L... mon père vient de vous dire ?  
- _Hermione... Pas de vouvoiement... Enfin, avec lui seulement...  
- Pour vrai ? Wow !_  
- Je n'oublie pas, dit-il en se penchant pour prendre son petit sac à dos.  
- Est-ce tout mon oncle ? J'avais cru que vous resteriez un long moment ici. Dumbledore vous a donné la chambre dans laquelle a résidé, père pour une long séjour.  
- J'ai besoin de peu et j'ai tout rétréci... Enfin, pas vraiment tout, dit-il sourire en coin en regardant Lucianna Bloom qui cligna des yeux de gêne à la vitesse mach3.  
- Mon oncle, fit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils. Je suis certaine...euh ! Que vous êtes fatigué...  
- Pas temps que cela, mais je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, dit-il son sourire pâlissant légèrement avant de reprendre pleine force. Je dois par contre rencontrer cette fille qui a mis son... amour à nu pour toi.  
- ..._Je te hais, Malfoy !  
- Hey ! Oncle Lucha t'a rien fait, encore...  
- Pas lui, toi !_ siffla-t-elle, le regard meurtrier dans sa direction.  
- Oh ! Serait-ce elle ? dit le jumeau de Lucius en s'approchant de Draco rapidement. Bonjour ! Je dois vous avouer que je suis un de vos fans, miss. Cela a dû prendre tant de courage... C'était risqué et inutile, par contre. Les Malfoy ne sont pas friands de si grande manifestation. Je dois être le seul romantique de ma famille... Non, Rosie s'en vient... Je l'ai bien élevée la petite, dit-il en regardant au loin avant de se retourner vers Draco qui le regardait avec ennui.  
- Enchanté ! D...Hermione Granger.  
- Enchanté, Dermione ! Luchaviel Malfoy.  
- C'est Hermione, grinça la fille dans le corps de garçon, irritée.  
- Ne vous inquietez pas, chère, dit Luchaviel avec un sourire charmeur et un baise-main. Je fais cet effet à toutes femmes.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Au plaisir de se revoir, miss Granger." 

Hermione, avec horreur, mit la main à son oeil gauche qui pulsait avec force, tant elle était stressé et écoeurée. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier dans la direction de Draco qui ne fit que lui sourire. D'autres rumeurs naquirent à ce moment et la jeune femme commençait à en avoir marre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda. 

"_Alors ?  
- Quoi, Draco ?_ demanda la jeune femme en essayant de se déplacer dans la masse d'élèves curieux.  
- _Comment tu le trouves ?_ questionna Draco, en la suivant à raisonnable distance.  
- _Il est plus différent de vous, ton père et toi, que je l'aurais cru... Et c'est un pervers... Il m'a regardé les fesses...  
- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Mon oncle n'est pas homosexuel et encore moins incestueux... Enfin..._ hésita Draco, en se mordant la lèvre, avant de se décider. _Il n'est pas homosexuel, ni incestueux.  
- Ta famille commence à me faire peur, pour que tu ais pris tant de temps pour te décider..._ dit Hermione avec horreur, ouvrant les portes de la Grande Salle. _Et je ne disais pas mes fesses, mais **mes** fesses, les tiennes pour le moment.  
- ...Oh ! Ça ! Ne tire pas trop vite de conclusion,_ dit Draco en prenant place à la table des gryffondors en haussant des épaules. _Il est un charmeur... Tu vas le voir assez tôt, il flirte avec tout ce qui bouge sur deux pattes et qui ressemble à un humain...  
- Malfoy... J'ai vraiment peur là...  
- Hey ! C'est le seul qui est comme ça dans ma famille. Il n'a pas été elevé par mes grands-parents Malfoy.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien... Père ne me l'a jamais dit,_ marmonna le "brun" en mettant une énorme quantité de gelée à la cerise sur son pain grillé.  
- Hey ! Hermione !  
- _J'te quitte, tes "amis" gryffondors me perturbent..._ Ginny !  
- _Pff ! Avoue que tu les apprécie,_ plaisanta Hermione, perdant son sourire en regardant Blaise qui avait une mine renfrongnée et jetait des regards meurtriers aux gryffondors.  
- _Je t'en prie ! J'ai plus de goût que cela._ Euh ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Est-ce que tu as vu, Neville ? On part pour le Pré dans quelques minutes et il n'est pas là.  
- ...Tu as rendez-vous avec Longbottom ?  
- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? Tu n'es pas fâchée après lui pour ce qui t'es arrivée, quand même ?  
- Non. Oui, dit-il en tournant des yeux en s'entendant se contredire.  
- Oh ! Okay... Oui, dit-elle finalement en rougissant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux le connaître mieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir de plus ?  
- Euh ! Beaucoup ? Il n'est pas juste un maladroit... ou la terreur des cours de potion ? Je suis certaine que si lui et le professeurs Snape -comme si le mangemort voudrait- avaient une longue conversation, ils pourraient arriver à diminuer la peur de pauvre Neville.  
- _Pauvre Neville ! Mais quelle conne !  
- Malfoy ! La ferme !  
- Kh !_ fit Draco avec une mine en colère.  
- Hermione, tu devrais peut-être faire comme moi. Lui donner rendez-vous pour lui parler... Maintenant que tu ne fais pratiquemment plus partie du trio extraordinaire... 'Mione ?  
- Je veux pas en parler, va demander à ton frère ! dit-il avec ennui. _Pourquoi personne ne change de sujet ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Weasley qui veut savoir pour moi et Weasley...  
- ...Je te hais, Malfoy !_ soupira Hermione, mains aux joues regardant son déjeûner.  
- _Tu m'as déjà dit cela. Change de chanson._ Je te souhaite une bonne journée avec le... Tiens le voilà ! _Euh ?_" 

Draco et Ginny regardaient avec fascination en voyant Neville qui marchait la tête en l'air, cherchant à faire disparaître le rouge qu'il avait au visage. Draco remarqua que son chandail rouge était plus pâle que son visage. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque le maladroit s'arrêta devant eux et bégayer une salutation. Ginny cligna des yeux et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Neville devint pâle tout de suite après cette demande et lui répondit que tout allait bien. Mais il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. 

_"Pas comme s'il le faisait souvent, regarder les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'il leur parle,"_ remarqua Draco, bouchant les questions d'Hermione sur son nouveau commentaire. Il haussa des épaules et retourna à sa nourriture. Il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir son oncle entre les murs de l'école, malgré son énervante habitude de courtiser toute personne, qu'elle soit jolie ou non, Draco était certain que le Malfoy pourrait les aider. Il était très perceptif. Tout ce que le blond devenu brune souhaitait, c'était que le plus vieux ne l'humilie pas trop. 

Hermione poussa un soupir. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait qu'elle passerait sa vie dans le corps de Malfoy. Ils avaient tout essayé. Les livres sur l'échange de corps dans la section interdite, ne les avaient pas aidé. Il y avait différent moyen de se changer physiquement, mais aucun des sorts et potions qu'ils avaient révisé ne ressemblait à ce qui leur était arrivé. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas tout tenter dans la toilette des filles non utilisée. Toutes les potions qu'ils avaient pu faire, ils le firent, mais rien. Elle poussa un soupir en faisant tourner les rondelles de Froot Loops, un petit ajout de Dumbledore, dans son bol de lait. Elle se foutait que ses céréales allaient devenir molles et qu'elle ne pourrait pas les manger. Elle leva la tête et observa son professeur de potion. Depuis mercredi, le maître en potion semblait avoir des regards meurtriers pour tout le monde qui croisait son regard. Elle haussa des épaules, Draco et elle n'allaient pas arrêter leur raid dans les armoires du professeur. _"Enfin ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un mauvais sort sur ses armoires..."_ soupira la jeune fille en se levant. Ils n'allaient pas au Pré. L'école se viderait considérablement cette fin de semaine, ils allaient pouvoir se rencontrer sans trop de cachotteries. Elle souhaitait réellement trouver solution à leur problème. Sinon, elle allait avoir besoin du professeur Derrick pour dépression majeure. 

"_Ton oncle n'a pas cessé de me suivre de toute la journée !  
- C'est bien l'ordre qu'il a reçu de père, non ?  
- Oui, mais les toilettes des filles ?  
- Euh ! On y est entré tout les deux, il a dû s'imaginer quelque chose...  
- Mais, tu ne trouves pas cela irritant ?  
- Pas vraiment, j'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose de croche pour pouvoir nous aider, mais tu as raison. J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il s'est penché sur nous à la bibliothèque,_ soupira Draco avec une grimace.  
- _Je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher !  
- Entraînement, je suppose... Contrairement à mon père; et tatie Rosa que l'on peut entendre à trois lieux à la ronde avec sa canne pour le premier et le placotement incessant de la seconde.  
- Que peut-on faire pour se débarrasser de lui ?  
- Mmm..._" 

Les deux compagnons montaient les escaliers pour la bibliothèque, un étage entre eux. Hermione était en avant et Draco la suivait, en essayant d'être les plus discret. C'était la fin de la journée, la sortie au Pré était finie et les élèves revenaient de leur sortie. Ils avaient décidé de retourner à la biliothèque pour une dernière fois. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, même pour Hermione, elle n'avait jamais autant lu de livre de sa vie. Elle se disait avec un léger ennui et ironie qu'ils allaient devoir lire toute la bibliothèque pour trouver la solution. 

"_Peut-être que l'on trouvera la solution à notre problème lorsque l'on aura trois cents ans ?  
- Tu es moldue, chère ! Tu ne vivras pas aussi longtemps...  
- Pff !... Il est derrière toi, pas vrai ?  
- Il se laisse entendre,_ marmonna Draco en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui. _Pourquoi les escaliers ne nous aident pas pour cette fois ? Hein ? Bouger, au nom de Lucifer !  
- Calme-toi, Draco... Tu crois que si l'un de nous venait à mourir...  
- Mmm... Es-tu prêtes à te sacrifier comme tout noble gryffondor le ferait...  
- La ferme, Malfoy ! N'essaie pas de travestir le courage gryffondor. Moi, je pourrais te pousser dans les escaliers...  
- Tu crois que cela me tuerait ? Et tu ne veux surtout pas un Luchaviel, hyper-protecteur, sur ton dos. Il est encore pire que ma mère...  
- Protecteur, hein ?  
- Très et c'est assez ennuyant... Tu n'es pas encore arrivée ?  
- Non... Ces escaliers sont de vrais plaies lorsqu'on est pressé...  
- Il faut partir à point.  
- C'est moldu.  
- Qui ?  
- Non, cette maxime.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est moldue ? Peut-être que vous l'avez prise de nous.  
- Je ne peux te contredire là-dessus. Neville s'approche... Tu peux lui demander comment s'est passé son rendez-vous pour moi, s'il te plaît ?  
- Grr ! Tu crois pas que je va...  
- Oublie ça ! Il a l'air bizarre... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un crétin, mais dangereux, de cracmol, laisse le passer.  
- Malfoy..._" 

Neville avait une moue aux lèvres. Son rendez-vous s'était très bien passer. Il n'avait rien renverser, ne s'était pas tourné en ridicule, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'étincelle, non plus. Il voulait manger un morceau, il se dirigeait au donjon pour la cuisine. Il allait définitivement déranger professeur Derrick pour discuter de son rencart et... de la lettre qu'il a reçue ce matin. En pensant à la lettre, il se mit à rougir profondément. Lui qui avait une piètre mémoire, se rappelait mot pour mot le contenu du parchemin. 

**Mi amor !  
Longbottom, en repensant au spectacle de Granger pour Malfoy, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à toi et ce fut à ce moment que je pris ma décision de t'écrire. De me faire connaître de toi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai cette infatuation de toi, mais elle me ronge à chaque jour, de plus en plus. Il fallait que je t'envoie ce mot. Je suis heureux que toutes ces filles -ces folles, oui !- t'aient rejeté. Cela me donne plus de chance, quoique mince, mais une chance quand même pour que tu puisses passer par dessus les barrières qui nous séparent et me voir pour ce que je suis. Un être humain éperduement amoureux de toi. Je suis couché sur le ventre, les jambes écartées, la passion me faisant perdre la tête. C'est avec ton visage devant les yeux que je me caresse les seins, le ventre et la partie me procurant le plus de plaisir. La sueur rendant mon corps glissant et le refroidissant, à grand peine, de la passion que j'éprouve pour toi. Nombre de fois je me suis imaginé les jambes entournat tes reins, nos deux corps prenant les positions les plus extrêmes pour assouvir notre désir. Je te laisse sur ces trois mots : Je t'aime. **

Ti amor ! 

p.s. : ces tâches ne sont points des larmes 

En lisant la dernière ligne, il avait jeté la lettre le plus loin de lui avec horreur, jusqu'à ce que Dean curieux tente de la prendre pour découvrir pourquoi Neville hyperventilait. Il lui avait arraché le parchemin des mains et s'était jeté sur son lit, tirant les voiles pour se cacher. Avec un haut-le-coeur, il avait approché le parchemin de son visage, juste pour voir si les tâches étaient ce qu'il croyait. Inodore. Il avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, qui ne dura pas longtemps. En relisant la lettre et le genre à chaque nom, adjectif et pronom personnel qu'il eut vraiment envie de pleurer. Il était certain que quelqu'un se moquait de lui. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait un répit après ce qui était arrivé à Malfoy. On dirait que non. 

Et ce fut en descendant les escaliers, l'estomac aux talons, le coeur aux bords des lèvres, qu'il eu le Malfoy en question dans son champ de vision. Il fronça des sourcils et lui jeta un regard haineux. Ses excuses avaient été bidons. Une manière de lui faire fermer les yeux, de le rendre moins soupçonneux pour attaquer comme la vipère qu'il était. Neville était tellement fâché qu'il ne se rendit pas compte rapidement de quelque chose. Il jetait des regards venimeux et, avec une satisfaction malsaine, il vit la surprise dans le regard du serpentard. Il sursauta en entendant l'insulte que l'enfant de la maison du serpent lui jeta, il perdit presque la tête de rage et de douleur. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, salaud ? siffla-t-il dangereusement, les yeux plissés.  
- Q... Quoi ? Mais rien !  
- ...Crétin, mais dangereux, de cracmol... ? Rien ?  
- Qu...  
- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?  
- Une visite dans la zone Twilight !  
- Quoi ?_  
- Malfoy ? demanda Neville, sa colère partant rapidement en fumée. À qui... Ça va ?...  
- ...Nevi... Longbottom... Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça... Si tu voulais bien te tasser de mon chemin... _Amène-toi pour le déconcentrer, j'ai peur qu'il me pousse, moi, dans les escaliers..._  
- _Raaah ! Pourquoi ?_ gémit Draco, mais en prenant de la vitesse.  
- Je... La voie est... Hermione ? demanda Neville avec soulagement, en descendant plus rapidement les escaliers et se mettant à ses côtés.  
- Neville ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Draco, en essayant de sourire.  
- _Demande lui !_ lui envoya hermione, en montant les escaliers.  
- Qu... Hermione ?...  
- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? posa Draco bêtement joyeux.  
- Euh ! Bien... Mais nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que nous n'avions presque rien en commun et que nous ne voulions pas vraiment aller plus loin avec notre amitié... Euh ! C'est pas l'oncle de Malfoy... Il doit suivre le pauvre imbécile où qu'il aille, paraît.  
- ...Kkk... Ouais ! fit avec difficulté Draco.  
- D'après Lucianna, il paraît qu'il a flirté avec presque toutes les filles présentes à son arrivée... C'est bien un Malfoy...  
- _Pff ! Ça veut dire quoi ça, crétin !_ pensa avec hargne Draco, en croisant des bras sur sa ronde poitrine.  
- Cela veut dire ce que j'ai dit, Malfoy, grinça Neville, les joues rouges de colère en se retournant pour voir Luchaviel se retourner vers lui surpris. Euh !  
- Pardon, jeune homme ?  
- Je ne vous parlais pas, monsieur, fit Neville, en clignant des yeux perdus. Mais... Malfoy ?  
- Ha ! Ha ! ria Luchaviel, bonnemine. Je suis... un Malfoy.  
- Euh ! Votre neveu... Il était là...; _Seigneur ! Je suis fou !_ pensa horrifié Neville, les lèvres tremblantes. Je... Je... Partir... 'Revoir, 'Mione... Dé... BYE ! cria-t-il, en se mettant à courir les escaliers pour sortir de l'école.  
- ...Étrange, jeune homme, soupira Luchaviel. Bien le bonsoir, jeune femme, dit-il avec un large sourire en reprenant son ascension.  
- Ouais, ouais ! murmura Draco, les yeux grands ouverts. _HERMIONE !  
- Aaaahhh ! Pas la peine de hurler, je suis juste... Et merde, ton oncle m'a repérée, je dois continuer à monter sinon, je vais avoir l'air...  
- Laferme et é...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?  
- LAFERME ! LONGBOTTOM SAIT !_ hurla-t-il le plus fortement qu'il pouvait, en tournant des talons.  
- _Quoi ?  
- Tu ferais mieux de me courir après si tu ne veux pas que la conversation se coupe... Il est hors de Hogwarts... Il m'a entendu... Il a cru que c'était toi, il s'est tourné sans se rendre compte d'où sortait la voix...  
- Draco !_ s'écria Hermione, en bousculant Luchaviel, sans faire exprès courant après Draco, pour ne pas le perdre.  
- _Neville Longbottom nous entend !_"

* * *

**Réponses :**

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews plus tôt. J'étais plus concentrée sur la rédaction de mes histoires et sur mon séjour en Floride pour y avoir pensé. Comme le chapitre 7 me donne des problèmes, je vais prendre le temps pour répondre au reviews que j'ai eu jusqu'à mainenant. On commence par les plus anciennes et par , ensuite, 

**Miss-Tania :** Merci, bien. Si ce n'était pas autant orgueilleux, je dirais que je trouve que cette 'fic est ma meilleure, mais j'en ai posté peu. Je ne sais pas si tu lis toujours, mais le chapitre 7 va prendre un peu plus de temps que celui-là. Merci, encore.  
**ElavielTani :** Merci. C'est assez préjugé, mais je crois que c'est à cause du nombre de mots. Ce n'est pas aussi long que je le voudrais, mais cela fait peur quand même. Et je ne vais pas forcer des gens à m'écrire des reviews quand moi-même, il faut que **je** me tords le bras pour en laisser. Pour l'adoration de Drago et Hermione, je partage, mais je ne supporte pas le **couple** Draco/Hermione. Je les préfère qui s'engueulent et se battent. Merci pour la review !  
**dragonia :** Délire ? Je croyais pas... Je suis comme les Malfoy, je suis trop sèche pour écrire des délires, tandis que cela vient si facilement(tourne les yeux de dérission). Voici la suite !  
**bagatelle :** Salut et merci pour ta review. Contrairement aux auteurs qui disent qu'ils ont besoin de reviews pour survivre et continuer leur fic, je n'ai besoin que d'eau, de nourriture, de sommeil, d'imagination(tu dois rire là, c'était pas sensé sonné comme ça). Une de mes fidèles ? Je veux bien... Hey ! Ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des pompomgirls qui vous motivent. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé la fin du chapitre 4. Merci, encore ! 

**lauramalfoy :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Mon imagination est ce que j'ai de mieux chez moi, selon moi. Pourtant, l'idée de l'échange est pas si originale. Je l'ai utilisée pour ma première 'fic : _L'échange de l'année_(quoi j'ai pas droit à une petite pub ?) Ne désespère pas trop sur les arrivées inconsistentes de mes mises à jour, okay ! Merci, toujours !  
**nymphadora :** Merci !(j'commence à ne plus savoir quoi dire, là) Je voulais écrire une 'fic qui était moins sombre que ma première, j'espère vraiment continuer dans cette voie, parce que je diverge toujours de mes traces, moi. Bah ! On verra bien ! Merci pour la review et régale-toi avec ce court chapitre.  
**JeSsOu :** _Arigato_ !(fallait que je change de rythme) Tiens, la voilà la suite.  
**Tasuki sama :** _Sakap fèt !_ Merci et vous verrez où je vais lorsque vous y serez... Pendant que j'écris ça, j'ai plein d'idée de fanfiction à t'envoyer. Prépare-toi à commenter. Merci, encore.  
**Freyda dOraison :** _Thank you !_ Je suis tellement contente que ma 'fic t'es fait cet effet là. J'adore les 'fics qui ne me font pas levé le derrière de mon siège avant le dernier chapitre. Je les adore. C'est ce que je voulais faire, une analyse des réactions des deux victimes. Je voulais faire différent de _l'échange de l'année_ qui était une échange entre deux mâles ennemis(je ne te dis pas plus). Il n'y avait pas grand challenge, surtout que je ne me suis pas concentrée sur l'échange dans la 'fic. J'aime que tu aimes. Merci pour la review ! 

Et voilà ! Désormais, je répondrai à chaque review à la fin de mes chapitres. Merci à tous et au prochain chapitre ! 


	8. 7

**Chapitre 7  
Ce n'est qu'un baiser...**

Neville souffla sur le dessus de sa tasse en polystyrène de chocolat chaud, ne perdant pas du regard le comportement de Hermione et Draco. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait les changements et les différences de ses deux victimes non voulues. Il cacha son sourire amusé en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat. Hermione, dans le corps de Draco, hurlait après Draco, dans le corps d'Hermione, pour avoir osé utiliser son corps à nouveau, détruisant le peu de réputation qui lui restait du même coup. Neville redressa la tête et souffla, la chaleur de son haleine contrastant avec l'air froid du Pré. Hier après-midi, il avait reçu le choc de sa vie. Et il avait complètement oublié d'aller voir le professeur Derrick. Ils se retrouvaient au Pré pour pouvoir discuter sans interruption. Ils se dirigeaient aux Trois Bâtons. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient arrêtés parce que Hermione venait de prendre à la volée une pensée érotique de Draco qui se ressassait, pour son propre plaisir, ce qu'il avait fait, hier soir. 

**Flash-back**

Neville se dirigeait vers les serres le plus vite que son coeur mal en point pouvait le lui permettre. Il avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'il avait mal. Son souffle était court et haletant à ses oreilles, mais il arrivait à entendre Hermione et Draco qui lui couraient après et qui continuaient à se parler. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait surtout pas les entendre... 

_"Malfoy ! Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le poursuivre comme ça ?_ demanda Hermione, les joues rouges d'exertion, mais tenant bon et réussissant à dépasser Draco, tentant de rattraper Neville.  
- _J'en ai rien à ciré ! Le cracmol va pouvoir nous aider et il prend peur, mais quel con !_ LONGBOTTOM ! ATTEND !" 

Aucun d'eux trois ne surent comment il réussit ce coup-là, mais Neville prit plus de vitesse et les sema. Il ouvrit la porte de la serre la plus proche et la claqua sur ses gonds. Les yeux tournant follement, cherchant une cachette, il traversa l'endroit sans se demander si les plantes qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient pas dangereuses. Il se jeta au sol terreux, poussa une nappe blanche et se cacha sous une table, rabattant la nappe devant lui. Il déposa son menton sur ses genoux relevés et essaya de calmer sa respiration et ses tremblements. Il allait resté cacher là. Il allait maintenant devoir disparaître, parce que personne n'allait l'envoyer à St-Mungo, personne ! 

Hermione ouvrit la porte. Ils l'avaient vu entrer dans cette serre, elle était certaine d'elle. Son esprit n'était pourtant pas sur le problème Neville. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage rouge de Draco -enfin le sien. Il semblait éreinter. Pourtant des deux, il était l'athlète. Était-ce un indice sur leur accoutumance du corps qu'ils avaient ? Elle eut une moue et casa cette horrible idée dans sa tête, elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils devaient retrouver Neville pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Elle regarda l'endroit et pâlit. Elle n'allait pas bouger de l'entrée et Draco non plus. Le "brun" rouvrit la porte et sortit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et vit les avertissements. Il tourna les yeux de dérision et entra à nouveau dans la serre. Il fit une grimace et soupira ennuyé. 

"J'aurais jamais cru que Sprout serait tout aussi dangereuse que le géant.  
- Demi-géant...  
- Pas la peine de l'humaniser, grinça Draco lui jetant un regard bizarre. Longbottom, sors de ta cachette, nous savons que tu es là.  
- Si possible, sors lentement. Nous sommes dans une serre dangereuse, Neville, dit Hermione avec une moue. Les droséras sont à maturité ici et les dents-de-lion... très grandes et... réveillées.  
- ...  
- Longbottom, tu n'es pas fou. Nous avons besoin de te faire taire. Nous avons besoin de ton aide... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? murmura Draco consterné.  
- Il ne pourra jamais nous comprendre si nous nous contredisons nous-même... Tu es certaine de ce que tu as entendu ? Tu es certain de ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Hermione, en tournant des yeux à sa contradiction. - Oui. Il m'a entendu... _Longbottom ?  
- Neville ? S'il te plaît, c'est moi Hermione, tu dois nous aider..._  
- ...S... C'est pas... possible, entendirent-ils Neville couiner de quelque part.  
- Oui, c'est possible, dit Draco, en sortant sa baguette, prêt à jeter un enflammare aux plantes qui l'attaqueraient.  
- S'il te plaît, Nev. Entend-nous avant de vraiment vouloir te... cacher, dit Hermione, collant son dos à celui de Draco, baguette en main, aussi.  
- Mais... Comment ? murmura Neville, en sortant lentement de sous une table à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.  
- C'est l'accident... Tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes réveillés et que je t'ai crié après ? demanda Draco. C'était bien moi, mon salaud ! Ce n'était pas Hermione, mais moi... Merde ! _Je veux dire que c'était moi, Draco... Pas Hermione..._  
- Vous avez... perdu conscience après vous avoir vu... murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par le début de compréhension. Mais... comment ?  
- Nous n'en savons rien... Nous sommes sûrs que c'est de ta faute et tu vas nous payer ça... Nous avons tenté de demander de l'aide, mais personne ne nous comprend... Non, Neville ! s'écria Hermione, dégoûtée. _J'ai voulu dire que personne ne nous comprend, tu vois. L'on dit la moindre chose ayant un rapport à ce qui nous arrive et c'est quelque chose d'autre qui sort. Nous avons besoin de ton aide._  
- Après ce que je vous ai fais ? souffla Neville, prêt à retourner à sa cachette.  
- _Longbottom, nous ne voulons pas passer notre vie dans le corps de l'autre. Nous voulons que tu demandes de l'aide pour nous, puisque nous ne pouvons y arriver sans mélanger tout le monde. Et je n'accepterai pas un non.  
- Je t'en supplie Neville, tu as vu les dégâts de Malfoy... Ron a envie de me tuer... De le tuer, mais je suis dans son corps !_  
- Mmmm ! fit Neville, les yeux perdus. Cela explique beaucoup, maintenant. Malfoy... Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Hermione ?  
- Oh ! S'il te plaît. Il l'avait vu venir, il m'a fait peur avec sa tête... La conne m'a coupée les cheveux, elle devait payer...  
- Je crois... avoir compris...? Hermione ?  
- Quoi ? Elle a mis Weasley sur mon dos... Attouchement sexuel et... par l'épée d'Arthur ! _Je voulais dire que le salaud m'a touchée et que Ron et moi ne sommes plus... Il méritait son crâne nu... Compare, Nev. Je ne lui ai rien fait de pire que ce qu'il m'a fait !  
- Oh ! Non, tu ne te diriges pas là. Personne ne touche à mes cheveux, sang-de-gourde !  
- Euh ! - ...Je maintiens la partie "gourde", connasse !_ dit-il en se tournant vers elle, levant la tête pour pouvoir lui jeter un regard dangereux.  
- _Toi, mon salaud. Nous ne serions pas dans ces problèmes, si cela n'avait pas été de toi, vile serpent !"_

Neville, à genoux sur la terre, les regardait avec surprise. Il tournait la tête vers chacun des adolescents. Tellement qu'il en devint étourdi. Il ferma les yeux et se redressa finalement. Il cligna des yeux en regardant les plantes autour de lui. Il fit une grimace en voyant la façon dont les droséras géantes regardaient Hermione et Draco et en apercevant du coin de l'oeil des légers déplacement des dents-de-lions. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas fou. Ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il les attrapa par les coudes et les dirigea vers la sortie le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il haussa haut des sourcils. Il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était la serre numéro six qu'il avait ouverte. D'habitude, l'entrée était barrée magiquement pour empêcher tous imbéciles ou trouble-fêtes de faire intrusion. Il était aussi surpris que les plantes ne l'aient pas dévoré avec son entrée brusque. Il haussa des épaules et se tourna vers Draco, enfin... Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras, après un long moment d'hésitation, sourire aux lèvres. 

"Je suis tellement, tellement content de ne pas être fou... Et je suis tellement désolé, Draco. Et je suis tellement désolé, Hermione... Huh ?  
- ...Oh... Non... souffla Draco, ses lèvres pleines se mettant à trembler en se tournant, les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur.  
- Drake... Je crois que des explications sont en ordre, dit Luchaviel, entouré de Severus et Sonia, regardant bizarrement Hermione dans les bras de Neville.  
- Que faisiez-vous dans cette serre, mes enfants ? s'écria madame Sprout regardant avec déception son élève favori.  
- Vous ne savez pas lire ? demanda sèchement Severus, le regard enflammé par la colère. "Interdiction d'entrer !" "Danger !" Vous êtes complètement... Miss Granger, voyons ! Cessez de pleurer..." 

Draco s'était laissé tomber au sol et avait les mains sur la tête, des sanglots sortant étrangler de sa gorge. Il se foutait qu'il se donnait en spectacle. Il était dans le corps d'une fille, il allait en profiter pour faire sortir de l'émotion. Hermione n'était pas mieux, elle tremblait, les yeux pétillants presque par la folie. Elle avait un large sourire sur le visage et se retenait avec grand peine de ne pas rire, de ne pas laisser l'hystérie la prendre. Neville qui était plus que perdu les regardait avec tristesse. Leur seule source d'espoir venait de partir très rapidement en fumée. 

**Fin**

Neville poussa un soupir en reprenant une gorgée de son café. Les larmes de Draco les avaient sortis d'affaires. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de punition et n'avaient pas perdu de points. Sonia Sprout avait pris Draco dans ses bras et lui avait dit que tout allait bien. Que tous les trois s'en étaient sortis sans mal. Severus leur avait tous jeté un regard de profond dégoût et avait continué sa route. Il se dirigeait vers la serre numéro dix-huit pour la potion du professeur Lupin. Luchaviel avait pris Hermione par les épaules et l'avait entraînée vers le château pour lui parler, inquiet par le pâle visage, tiré vers l'hystérie, de son neveu. Neville s'était senti comme la cinquième roue du carosse. Il avait envie de courir vers Hermione, mais cela aurait eu l'air plus qu'étrange pour les adultes de le voir courir vers Draco. Il avait regardé celui qui se faisait passer pour sa camarade de maison et avait soupiré de malaise. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait révélé beaucoup de chose à propos de lui. Il fit une grimace en pensant à Hermione qui avait pris sa défense face à Lucius et Dumbledore. Il avait été mélangé. 

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à Draco de contacter Hermione au déjeûner, ce matin pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer au Pré. Et les voilà... Et Neville poussa un hurlement qui fendit l'air faisant arrêter les coeurs de Hermione et Draco. 

"Neville, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Longbottom, calme tes vagissements... Je vois... W... P... Ron et Harry... dit Draco avec une grimace face aux nouveaux venus.  
- Oh ! Nev... Je suis désolé, s'écriait Harry, sans porter attention à Hermione et Draco.  
- M...a... M... Main ! disait Neville, en regardant sa main qui avait reçu le chocolat chaud, causer par la bousculade non intentionnelle de Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu durant sa conversation avec Ron.  
- Hermione... dit Ron qui ne prêtait aucune attention à Neville et Harry.  
- _Oh ! Seigneur ! Cela s'empire... Je vais mourir !_ disait Hermione, avec tristesse. Ça ira, N... Longbottom ?  
- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? siffla Ron lui jetant un regard meurtrier.  
- P... P...  
- Parce que je m'en soucies... dit Draco en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de son "ex".  
- Qu...  
- _Joue le jeu, Hermione. Aussi bien qu'il croit que, moi, Draco Malfoy, je me soucierais d'un gryffondor par pur... eurk ! infatuation pour... aaargh ! une gryffondor... Seigneur... J'ai eu de la misère juste à pensée cette phrase...  
- Tu exagères toujours,_ siffla Hermione. Oui... Pour... cette raison...  
- Infatuation ?  
- Nev ? Ça va ? demanda Harry, inquiet, ne comprenant pas d'où c'était sorti.  
- Ouais... Hum ! Vous ?  
- J'allais très bien avant de t'avoir ébouillanté, vieux... J'suis vraiment désolé... Je regardais pas où j'allais.  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ..._Oookay !_ dit Draco, devant le silence inconfortable. _Et si on y allait ?  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, mon salaud... Isabelle a une plus grande bouche que Pansy, Parvati et Lavender réunies ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cela ! Sale... PERVERS !  
- On se calme, là... J'étais très stressé, okay ! J'avais besoin d'un moyen pour fair sortir la pression... Et elle offrait...  
- T'avais qu'à te trouver un mec ! Tu aurais pu demander à Neville, au moins il est au courant de ce qui se passe...  
- Mais t'es complètement dégoûtante ! Un mec ? JE SUIS UN MEC !_  
- Euh ! commença Neville, blessé par la suggestion d'Hermione.  
- _Je m'en fous ! Tu es dans le corps d'une fille, tu agis comme moi, merde ! Je suis hétérosexuelle !_  
- MOI AUSSI, SALAUD ! MOI AUSSI, SALOPE ! hurla Draco, le nez retroussé, visage proche de celui d'Hermione, prêt à lui cracher dessus.  
- Tu es la salope, à coucher à la ronde ? Isabelle ? Je vais t'étrangler ! Tu es le salaud, à coucher à la ronde ? Isabelle ? Je vais t'étrangler ! - Dire que je croyais que tout était rose entre vous deux," dit Blaise, bras croisés sur la poitrine, sourire moqueur au visage. 

Lui et Isis, qui étaient en rencart, les avaient vu de loin. Blaise voulut savoir ce qui se passait avec son meilleur ami qui semblait vouloir tuer Hermione du regard. Il attrapa la main de sa petite amie de l'heure et l'entraîna dans la direction des gryffondors. Il avait sursauté en entendant Hermione hurler au visage de son meilleur ami. Comme tout le monde, il croyait que Draco et Hermione sortaient ensemble et il allait les antagoniser là-dessus... Isis regarda Harry, Ron et Neville qui jetaient des regards dégoûtés... à différentes personnes. Neville jetait des regards furieux dans la direction de Draco qui n'avait pas réussi à se calmer et qui mettait tout sur le tapis devant tout le monde. Harry ne comprenait pas quel cheminement Hermione et Draco avaient pu prendre pour ce rendre dans cette partie de discussion précise. Hermione lui avait fait faire un bond avec son cri et il n'arrivait pas à croire les accusations de celui qu'il croyait être Draco. Oser accussé sa meilleure amie d'une chose aussi ridicule que d'avoir couchée avec Isabelle. Ron tremblait de rage. Draco essayait de salir l'image qu'il avait de sa petite amie. Il vit rouge et explosa. 

"Aaaaahhh !  
- RON !  
- DRAKE !  
- HERMIONE !  
- DRACO !  
- MEEEERDE !  
- ...  
- Je vais te tuer, mon salaud...  
- Ôtez-le de moi... À l'aide, merde !... Aaaahhh !...  
- Lache-le, Ron...  
- Son corps ! Mon pauvre corps !  
- Laferme, Granger !  
- Je t'emmerde, McQueen !  
- Weasley, lève-toi et lâche-le, sinon je te lance un mauvais sort que tes descendents ressentiront toujours dans trois siècles...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...A... Argh ! fit Hermione, mains à la gorge et au ventre, oeil poché, nez sanguinolent...  
- Et merde ! soupira Draco en observant les dégâts.  
- Ça ira, Malfoy ? Seigneur ! Hermione ?  
- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies, Longbottom ? siffla Blaise, en tentant de soigner son ami.  
- Parce que. Seigneur ! s'écria Draco, en colère, les mains dans les airs. Je me soucies, parce que. Malfoy se soucies, parce que. Longbottom se soucies, parce que. Ne posez plus cette question stupide, okay ! Et toi, Weasley, tu me refais ce coup-là et je te tue. Amenez vos fesses, nous avions rendez-vous...  
- ...  
- Longbottom, Malfoy ! Je ne me répèterai pas. Il y a trop de chiures à cet endroit.  
- Granger, siffla Blaise. Tu vas trop loin. Drake, on s'en...  
- Merde ! dit Draco, en arrachant le bras d'Hermione de la main de Blaise. Laissez-nous tranquille. Vous deux, allez faire une pratique de quidditch, les serpentards pourraient vous battre avec le gardien que vous avez. Et vous deux, trouvez-vous un hôtel pour tenter de faire ce que vous ne pourrez jamais réussir à faire de toute façon." 

Draco prit le bras d'une Hermione sonnée et celui d'un Neville consterné. Tout en se laissant tirer par Draco, le pauvre gryffondor tournait la tête dans la direction de Blaise et Isis qui étaient devenus des statues. Isis qui revint de son choc le plus rapidement, offrit un salut de la tête dans la direction de Harry et Ron qui essayait de ne pas les regarder, pour le premier, et qui jetait des regards larmoyants au dos d'Hermione, pour le second. Elle attrapa le bras de Blaise et le traîna hors de la foule, comme le faisait Draco avec les deux gryffondors. 

Luchaviel se redressa de son appui sur la bâtisse. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était dit, mais il avait compris les expressions. Des disputes d'adolescents. Il vit Ron prendre le bras de Harry et suivre Hermione. Il s'approcha de la place qui se vidait et tourna la tête dans la direction de Blaise et Isis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils retournaient au château. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne devait s'occuper que de son neveu. Il poserait des questions aux amis de Draco plus tard. Il donnait finalement raison à son frère quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec Draco et Hermione. Il ne savait pas quoi par contre. Il avait cru que c'était une question d'amour, mais il en doutait à présent. Il fit un pas dans la direction qu'avait prise Hermione et Ron quand une jeune femme le bouscula. Il haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers elle. La femme rougit en s'excusant. Le sourire du charmeur s'élargit. Elle l'avait fait exprès. _"Ah ! Je suis trop désirable !"_

"Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! Sauvages, ce ne sont qu'une bande de sauvages... disait Draco en passant un linge mouillé sur le visage de Hermione qui ne disait rien.  
- ...Cesse de marmonner, j'ai un mal de crâne tellement horrible...  
- ...Draco ! Hermione ! dit Neville, en se jetant à côté d'elle, tasse fumante dans la main. La patronne m'a donnée cette potion. Bois-la, ton mal de tête partira.  
- Merci, Nev...  
- ...Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, je vais le tuer...  
- Hermione, comment veux-tu que l'on trouve de l'aide si tu ne cesses de vous mettre à dos tout le monde ? Malfoy, comment veux-tu que l'on trouve de l'aide si tu ne cesses de vous mettre à dos tout le monde, dit Neville en fronçant des sourcils, légèrement irrité.  
- Laisse Neville... murmura Hermione, d'un ton las. Nous sommes condamnés à être rejetés par tous... Nous sommes condamnés à rester dans le corps de l'autre... C'est emmerdant... Tu as compris Neville ?  
- Oui... Herm... Draco... Ne dis pas ça, souffla tristement Neville, en lui prenant la main. Je ne suis pas très bon à grand chose, mais je vais tout faire pour vous aider... C'est de ma faute...  
- Commence pas, Nev. C'est celle de M... Granger...  
- Stupide Blaise qui ne sait pas quand se la fermer... Et c'est tout aussi de la faute de Longbottom que de moi...  
- Ne peux-tu pas dire une seule phrase sans insulte, marmonna Hermione.  
- Pff ! Je vais nous commander quelque chose de fort, dit-il laissant reposer le linge dans le bol d'eau rougeâtre et l'emmenant avec lui pour en avoir une plus fraîche.  
- ...  
- Il doit vraiment être stressé...  
- Je m'excuse Nev.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que c'est vraiment étrange d'entendre des excuses sortir de "sa" bouche... dit-il, tentant un sourire.  
- ...Malgré le fait que je ne le veux pas, on s'y habitue. Je m'excusais pour t'avoir mêlé dans ma dispute avec l'imbécile... C'était ridicule de ma part et irréfléchie.  
- ...Ça va aller, He... Draco, dit Neville avec un large sourire.  
- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas me regarder comme ça... Tu peux lâcher ma main ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais les gens nous regardent et je ne voudrais pas ruiner ta réputation...  
- Oh ! fit Neville, lâchant la main de "Draco", en riant. Je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation, de toute façon.  
- ...Cela fait plus d'une semaine et je suis éreintée, désespérée et au bord des larmes. Que va-t-il m'arriver, lorsque cela fera des années. Nev... Tu crois que si nous arrivons à le dire à Harry et Ron... Ils...  
- Ils t'accepteront comme tu es, j'en suis certain. Et je suis tout aussi certain que l'on va réussir à trouver une solution... J'y pensais hier soir et... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre réveil, les détails dont je ne suis pas au courant. Dra... Hermione ne m'a rien dit... I... Elle s'est enterrée dans sa chambre, jetant Parvati et Lavender dehors. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait aussi... marmonna-t-il, les joues en feu, à ce qu'il vit avec son imagination.  
- Sale pervers ! renifla Hermione, ses joues commençant à devenir rouge de colère, elle.  
- Euh ! Hermione... Cela va avoir l'air bizarre venant de ma part, mais tu le connais. C'est un coureur de jupon... Il a dû prendre ça de son oncle... J'arrive pas à croire que ce type a réussit à faire rougir McGonagall devant tout le monde, hier !  
- Tous des salauds... Je les déteste... Si je dois rester dans ce corps, je vais tous leur donner un arrêt cardiaque... Il faut juste trouver le moyen, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur...  
- Calme-toi, Herm... Cela ne change rien à la situation.  
- Si. Cela me rend de meilleur humeur... Je ne bois pas d'alcool, dit-elle en regardant les pichets de bière-au-beurre que leur apporta Draco.  
- Ce sont des bière-au-beurre...  
- Pas celui-là en tout cas, dit Neville, en plissant son nez.  
- Je m'en fous, il me fallait quelque chose de solide pour me calmer les nerfs.  
- C'est... de la cerise...  
- ...  
- ...Quoi ? s'écria le blond devant leurs regards surpris et inquisiteurs.  
- Tu as un très bon odorat, marmonna Draco qui buvait sa vodka au parfum de cerise. Pourquoi t'es aussi nul en potion ?  
- J'ai mes raisons, bouda Neville en jouant avec le manche de son pichet. Je ne vois tellement pas comment je pourrais vous aider.  
- Peux-tu recréer l'accident... On...  
- On a tenté d'essayer, continua Draco en acquiesçant... Mais le professeur Lupin a raison, nous ne t'avions pas pris en compte dans notre tentative.  
- Vous en avez fait combien ?  
- Quoi ? toussota Draco, en redéposant son pichet, avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
- De tentatives ?  
- Nous étions rendus à combien, Gr... Malfoy ?  
- Pff ! Nous avons lu tous les livres que nous pouvions et ils nous en restent quelques milliers encore, ricana de dérision la jeune femme. Nous avons vidé les armoires de Snape... Il va vraiment jeter un sort à ses ingrédients et on aura des problèmes... Ha ! J'ai perdu le compte après vingt-quatre ou trente-quatre...  
- Oh !  
- Nous sommes désespérés, Longbottom.  
- Mmm !... Ton oncle vient d'entrer... Il nous suivait depuis Hogwarts ? dit Neville en haussant des sourcils. Pas foutu de le semer, pas vrai ?  
- Avec une fille par dessus le marché, marmonna Hermione. Aucun respect pour le genre féminin...  
- C'est quoi le SALE ? demanda Draco pour changer la direction de la conversation.  
- Tu as raison, il n'est qu'un sale pervers, dit Hermione, avec un sourire en coin. C'est un projet que j'ai commencé après avoir vu le traitement que ton sale père a fait à pauvre Dobby. Il est plus heureux, maintenant. Hors de porté des griffes de ton monstre de père... hésita-t-elle, légèrement sur cette phrase. Je veux la libération des elfes de maison. Ils ont des droits, ils ne sont pas des esclaves et... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Nev.  
- Mais Hermione ! Les elfes de maison aiment ce qu'ils font, lorsqu'ils sont bien traités. Je me souviens quand j'étais gosse, j'ai donné de mes bonbons à Maly en remerciement. Je venais de la surprendre à faire mon lit. Elle a refusé. C'est leur nature, mais je suis d'accord qu'il faut empêcher les abus... Mon oncle... soupira l'adolescent avec une moue.  
- Je suis contente que l'on tombe d'accord, mon vieux, dit Hermione, sourire en coin, trinquant avec Neville qui riait.  
- Vous êtes pathétiques...  
- Pourquoi parce que l'on se préoccupe des autres tandis que toi, tu te fous même de tes propres amis ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur a dis, mais je te ferais remarquer que si tu veux parler à Blaise et Isis, tu auras beaucoup de chance s'ils ne te lancent pas le cruciatus.  
- ...  
- ...Quoi ? fit Hermione, sourire moqueur au visage. Tu veux me faire à croire que tu te soucies réellement de ces pauvres types ? Je souhaite que tu sois seul. Que tu connaisses la vrai solitude... Peut-être que tu apprendras à prendre soin du peu de personne qui te porte dans leur coeur...  
- ...  
- Un baiser ! dit Neville soudainement, sortant Draco de l'observation de sa vodka rosée.  
- ...  
- Vous avez tout essayé pas vrai ?... Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça, dit-il finalement en voyant les regards qu'il recevait.  
- Neville... Tu m'interromps si je me trompe, okay ? demanda Hermione, large main serrant fermement son petit pichet. Tu veux que j'embrasse Granger pour aider nos esprits à retrouver leur place ?  
- Hum !... Je sais que ce sera peut-être bizarre et dégoûtant.. Mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue... Ça et une trempette dans le lac, mais il fait tellement froid !  
- ...Mais c'est mon corps ! gémit Hermione, en regardant la porte.  
- Seigneur, Granger ! Ce n'est qu'un baiser ! Et... Longbottom, dis-moi pas que c'est un de tes fantasmes... nargua Draco en éclatant de rire devant le visage rouge du gryffondor.  
- Crétin ! marmonna Neville, en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion...  
- Hi ! Hi ! Viens là, Malfoy. Tu me diras après si tu aimes embrasser un mec.  
- Q... Là... Je vais te tuer, maintenant !" pensa Draco en se levant. 

Luchaviel qui observait toujours son neveu, tout en charmant la jeune sorcière de vingt-huit ans, éclata de rire en voyant Draco attrapé Hermione par les épaules et l'embrasser forcement. Il s'excusa auprès de la femme et se leva pour aller leur commander quelque chose d'alcoolisée. En attendant ses breuvages par contre, il fronça des sourcils. C'était ses frères qui allaient être en colère de l'intérêt de leur plus jeune pour une "sang-de-bourbe". 

Hermione fronça des sourcils en sentant **ses** lèvres sous les siennes et la différence de taille. Elle était plus habituée à s'étirée vers Ron et non à se pencher vers lui. Elle gémit en pensant à son petit ami. Cela ne faisait qu'un semaine, mais cela ressemblait à une éternité. Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, tentant de supplier son passage. 

Draco haussa finalement des épaules. Il passa ses bras autour de **son** fort cou, se hissa sur ses petits pieds. Il sentit de forts bras lui entourer la taille pour le soutenir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il ne pensa même pas à l'étrangeté que c'était de se batailler avec sa propre langue. Il essaya de goûter la bière-au-beurre qui était sur les dents d'Hermione et elle suçait le goût de la vodka de sa langue. 

Ils étaient tellement occupés par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ceux qui les regardaient. Neville avait la mâchoire qui s'était fracassée sur leur table. Il s'était imaginé qu'ils se seraient offert un petit bec rapidement, mais pas ce baiser profond. Il poussa un petit cri en reculant en les voyant tanguer et se cogner contre la table lorsque le baiser augmenta d'intensité. 

Luchaviel haussa les sourcils et secouait la tête. Oui, il était fier de la technique de son neveu. Il avait juste à lui reprocher cette soumission. Draco agissait comme s'il devait recevoir le baiser. Il était celui accoter à la table, presque renverser, dans leur passion. 

Harry, qui avaient tenté de traîner Ron -donc Luchaviel avait réussi à arriver avant eux- avait les yeux de la taille de soucoupes et la bouche ouverte pour accueillir une montagne. Il tenait fermement par la main le bras de Ron qui tremblait de rage. Le noiraud ne savait plus que penser. Il se secoua en voyant la fin du baiser pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Il devait l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Mais ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur. Son meilleur ami qui pleurait rarement versait des larmes d'une telle douleur... Harry soupira et le tira par le bras. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de s'éloigner. Neville devait répondre à plusieurs de ses questions. Il n'allait pas y échapper. 

Les deux adolescents cessèrent de s'embrasser quand leurs mains baladeuses touchèrent des parties qu'elles n'étaient pas sensées toucher. Ils ne sautèrent pas au loin, ils s'écartèrent lentement. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux ébourriffés, les lèvres rouges cerises et le souffle très court. Hermione avala sa salive avant de se rasseoir, en tirant ses vêtement en place. Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux, passant un papier mouchoir sur ses lèvres. 

"Tiens ! Je t'ai rouvert les lèvres et tu as du rouge... dit-il doucement, en tendant à Hermione d'autres papiers.  
- Merci...  
- Tu devrais acheter ceux sorciers, ils durent, mais ne tâchent pas.  
- ..." 

Sans crier gare, ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Hermione se plia en deux sur son siège et pleurait de rire. Draco tendait le doigt dans sa direction et se fendait en rire aussi. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en empêcher. 

Neville fronça légèrement des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, continuant à les observer. Il sourit en coin en les observant. Il bougea la tête légèrement sur sa droite pour avoir l'oncle de Draco dans son champ de vision. L'homme était au bar et ne les perdait pas de vue. Il ne montrait aucune surprise face à la crise d'hilarité de son neveu. Il avait juste un sourire en coin. Il prit ses deux breuvages et retourna à sa table. 

Les deux jeunes cessèrent finalement de rire, lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus aucun souffle que pour des hoquètements. Ils poussèrent un sourire d'aise et recommencèrent à boire leurs boissons. Neville attendit que l'un d'eux coupe le silence. Cela pris une dizaine de minutes avant que Draco ne dise avec un soupir : 

"Cela n'a pas marché...  
- En effet...  
- Hum ! toussota Neville, en regardant ses mains qu'il avait à plat sur la table. Je suis désolé...  
- Va falloir que tu cesses de t'excuser, marmonna Draco qui ne semblait plus autant sur les nerfs que ce matin.  
- Oh !... se rappela Neville, en se tournant vers lui... Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayais de faire, mais merci pour les conseils...  
- Pff ! J'essayais de voir si tu pourrais dire une phrase en moins de trois minutes... fit-il en haussant des épaules. Que fait-on ?  
- Si vous me racontiez, ce que vous avez fait depuis l'accident ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?" soupira Hermione, en commençant leur récit. 

"Bonsoir, monsieur Derrick ! fit Neville en s'assoyant, les joues en feu.  
- Bonsoir, Neville ! N'aies pas cet air mortifié... Je ne t'ai attendu qu'une heure sachant que tu tentes d'être le plus ponctuel possible, malgré ce château, fit en riant l'homme en se mettant confortable.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé... Il s'est passé des choses incroyables cette semaine et...  
- J'ai bien vu.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai remarqué plusieurs changements au retour des élèves du Pré dimache soir. Peut-être voudrais-tu m'éclaircir sur ta semaine ?  
- Bien entendu.  
- Mais avant tout, le numéro.  
- Zéro.  
- ...Tu es certain ? demanda le psychologue en le regardant droit dans les yeux et constatant qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le regard de son client pour la première fois qu'il le voyait.  
- Oui, souffla Neville avec un large sourire. Ma semaine ? Elle s'est très bien passée. Je... peux dire que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis... D'étranges amis, rigola-t-il, en secouant la tête.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Un simple accident de potion... Mettons tout cela sur l'accident de potion, d'il y a deux semaines.  
- En parlant de potion, je me permets de te féliciter.  
- Ha ! Merci ! s'écria le jeune en rougissant de plaisir. Snape aussi m'a félicité... Bien entendu, il a attendu que tout le monde s'en aille...  
- Bien entendu...  
- Mais j'ai de la peine pour Ron... Il... Personne n'arrive à comprendre ce qui se passe entre Hermione et Draco.  
- Mais toi, tu comprends ?  
- Ils m'ont inclus dans leur secret...  
- Secret ?  
- Je dirais le mystère...  
- Donc tu l'as résolu... Quel était-il ?  
- Ils sont amoureux fous l'un de l'autre... Ils ont juste échangé de corps... finit-il avec un triste sourire, en entendant ses paroles. _Ma vingt-cinquième tentative... Vraiment désolé, les gars..._  
- Dire qu'ils se détestaient à un tel point... N'oublions pas, il y a deux semaines, la bataille... Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non... Smarties a disparu... Il... Il ne vient plus me voir la nuit depuis avant-hier... Je... soupira Neville, navré.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sarm, en baissant les yeux sur son calepin, à nouveau. _Il devait appartenir à quelqu'un..._  
- Triste... Mais pas aussi triste que je l'aurais cru...  
- Tu as de nouveaux confidents ? N'est-ce pas un peu mieux d'avoir l'opinion d'êtres conscients ?  
- Oui. Mais... Je le considérais comme un ami... Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait...  
- ...  
- Ron est dépressif... Puis-je lui parler de vous ?  
- Bien entendu.  
- ...Il est très touché par ce qui se passe... Tout le monde arrive à voir les changements, ce qui cloche chez eux, mais personne ne comprend les ressemblances...  
- Neville ?  
- Mmm ?  
- À quoi penses-tu ?  
- Hermione et Draco... _Comment les aider ?_  
- Qu'en est-il d'eux ?  
- Ils... Ils sont... _Une minute ?... Je dois y réfléchir... Euh !..._ Ce n'était rien... Mais... finalement, si.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je leur ai fait part de ce que vous m'aviez dit sur les activités parascolaires quasiment inexistantes à Hogwarts... et ils m'ont suggéré une idée tout à fait saugrenue...  
- Vas-y, dit Sarm en ne levant pas la tête, sentant que quelque chose ne sonnait pas bien dans ce que lui disait son client.  
- Hermione est une fille intelligente et elle s'est toujours demandée pourquoi les serpentards étaient comme ils sont. Elle arrive à comprendre les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, mais pas les serpentards. De même que pour Draco, il n'arrive pas à nous mettre à jour. Ils... Ils... ont pensé que ce serait marrant pour un certain nombre de temps qu'ils pourraient échanger de maisons.  
- ...  
- Mais je leur ai dis que c'était absurde... Je veux dire, les serpentards et les gryffondors n'accepteraient jamais et, de plus, avec les tensions depuis deux semaines, ce serait du suicide. Ils ont semblé légèrement déçu. J'ai complètement oublié cettte idée jusqu'à maintenant...  
- ...  
- Hum ! toussota Neville, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du professeur des études moldues qui avait finalement levé la tête.  
- Ce n'est pas une si mauvais idée que cela... dit l'homme en jaugeant la réaction de Neville, du coin de l'oeil. Tu as raison, ce serait compliqué. Mais pour que cela puisse se faire par l'avenir, il faudrait l'essayer. Je vais en faire part à Albus... Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient être les premiers à essayer ? Je ne te promets rien... _Peut-être qu'à la fin, il pourra m'expliquer quel était le vrai but de cette entreprise..._  
- Oh ! C'est eux qui seraient contents. Hermione a dit vouloir tenter le match "amical" serpentard/gryffondor pour le 31... Bien entendu... Cela ne comptera pour rien...  
- Il faudrait que Draco fasse quelque chose qu'Hermione pratique.  
- Hermione s'était proposée aux préfets pour les aider pour le bal de noël...  
- Donc, Draco sera prêt à s'y inscrire pour une journée ?  
- Oui.  
- _Il a quelque chose derrière la tête, cela est certain..._  
- Il... y... J'avais aussi une idée pour ma part... dit Neville, forçant le rouge à monter à ses joues en pensant à la lettre qu'il avait reçu.  
- Continue.  
- Huh ! Je... je... pensais organiser une petite... mini... mini... vraiment...  
- Neville.  
- Pièce de théâtre. Cela allègerait les moeurs. Depuis l'accident, qui fut complètement ma faute, tout le monde est tendu et attend ma prochaine faute...  
- Vraiment, Neville. Tu ne peux savoir ce que tout le monde pense, sourit Sarm, en s'enfonçant sur son siège, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas mal comme idée... Et la pièce ?  
- Le malade imaginaire à la Longbottom... _Les amoureux imaginaires !_ pensa Neville, à toute vitesse, tentant de voir si son projet pouvait être mené à bien si l'échange de maison ne fonctionnait pas comme il le voulait. Mais il faudrait attendre après le match d'Hermione... Vers la mi-novembre, je crois pouvoir être prêt pour une publicité...  
- _Pourquoi attendre ? Il attend après quoi ?_ Bien entendu, si Albus le veut...  
- _Bon, il faut absolument que je change la conversation... Euh !... Je... Je veux tellement pas parler de cela... Mais..._ Ils étaient au nombre de cinq. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours traité de poule mouillée chaque fois que je refusais de savoir qui avait osé m'arraché mes parents...  
- _Il y a anguille sous roche, définitivement... Il vient de changer la conversation pour quelque chose qui le rend dépressif et... Il semblait de si bonne humeur en arrivant... Que se passe-t-il ?_ Les mangemorts, dit-il, retournant son regard vers le calepin.  
- Oui..."

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de cinq heures, cette nuit(22/12). Cela me pris plus de deux semaines pour me remettre devant l'ordi sans avoir envie de vomir parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce que je voulais. J'étais en train de créer un personnage de JDR quand la solution me frappa. Je n'aimais pas où se dirigeait mon histoire, alors je décidai de changer de direction en milieu de parcours et j'ai réussi à écrire. Gloire aux cieux. Si la page blanche m'attaquait à nouveau, je me voyais écrire une intermède cochonne(intitulée: yuri action) décrivant ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Draco(sous Hermione) et Isabelle, bah... Peut-être en side-story...  
Bon, j'ai eu une review d'une constante jusque là ! Merci ! 

**Freyda d'Oraison ** : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire quelque chose, malgré le chapitre nul à chier que je vous ai offert. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à l'écrire autrement(-soupir-). Peut-être qu'a la fin je vais le revoir. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas perdre la tête en révision comme pour ma première 'fic. Je me tuerais avant...  
Quant à la longueure ? Raahh ! Pourquoi tu mets ça sur le tapis (hé ! j'viens d'ouvrir la case vocabulaire de mon cerveau pour prendre **geindre** en écrivant cette précédente phrase. un mot que j'avais oublié... ça va faire changement des nombreux **gémir** de mes 'fics, vraiment... mersshi. revenons à nos moutons, là >) Je ne veux pas commencer à parler de cela. J'ai une vendetta avec mes mots/chapitres. Je n'arrive pas à écrire peu pour dire beaucoup. Il faut que j'écrive énormément pour expliquer peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai ce problème depuis l'école et mes professeurs ne sont pas arrivés à changer cela en moi. Je fais des efforts, je vous le jure. Je ne veux plus écrire 10 000 mots pour 1 chapitre. Mais je ne vais pas en écrire 10 000 pour 20. J'ai un problème avec ça. Comme tu viens de le constater, juste pour t'expliquer, cela j'ai pris plusieurs lignes(-roll eyes-). Pourtant, il y a pire que moi, c'est une certitude.  
Allez, ma vieille. Le mieux que je peux faire, c'est de couper mes paragraphes plus petits pour les yeux des lecteurs. Hey ! Je compatis, je porte des lunettes ! Merci, pour la review. J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux(il est le plus court des sept). 


	9. 8

**Chapitre 8  
L'échange de l'année**

Remus observait Severus et Minerva qui ne mangeaient pas. Il y avait de quoi le surprendre. Il avait toujours cru que Minerva adhérait au "Le petit déjeûner est le repas le plus important de la journée". Il ne la croyait pas capable de sauter un repas. Elle était assise le dos raide sur son siège et ne perdait pas de vue les tables en face d'eux. Severus avait les lèvres pincées dans sa sempiternelle ligne de dégoût. Pourtant son regard n'était pas dirigé vers les élèves ou vers Remus, mais vers le professeur Derrick. Et il en réservait aussi à Albus, quand il ne voulait plus regarder le noir. Remus savait qu'une autre grosse surprise venait pour Hogwarts. 

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en se faisant le résumé du début de l'année scolaire. Tout d'abord, l'accident de potion de Neville qui plongea Draco et Hermione dans un léger coma et qui secoua l'école pour deux jours. _"Les secousses ne se sont pas estompés d'ailleurs..."_ pensa le professeur en regardant la table des serpentards. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger avaient grandement changé depuis l'accident. Changement qui se traduisait par une romance entre les deux jeunes gens. Et le couple avait en leur sein, une étrange amitié pour leur... premier bourreau, Neville Longbottom. On les voyait toujours ensemble. À la bibliothèque à effectuer des recherches et leurs devoirs. Dehors, à lire, parler et rire... Même durant le match des Poufsouffles/Serdaigles, ce dimanche dernier, ils s'étaient assis ensemble sur un banc à part des autres. Oh ! Et samedi dernier, Neville avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire. Il avait reçu de Harry, Hermione et Ron -qui ne l'avaient tout de même pas oublié dans leurs malheurs et bonheurs- un chiot noir qu'il appela Smarties junior. De Draco, qui le lui donna en le serrant dans ses bras, malgré les regards mortels d'Hermione, il avait reçu un bébé harfang des neiges. 

Remus poussa un soupir en souriant. Il pensait que cela fut, et le continuait à l'être, profitable pour le jeune Longbottom. Son attention en classe avait augmenté et sa maladresse avait presque... diminué. Pourtant, il y avait de troublants effets pervers à leur petit bonheur. Les serpentards étaient plus vindicatifs envers les gryffondors et le contraire était vrai. Blaise, qui n'étaient jamais à la tête des attaques, se trouvait à les organiser, maintenant. Ron lui répondait attaque pour attaque. Pourtant, aucune des deux maisons n'avait attaqué Hermione, Draco ou Neville. 

Le loup-garou se demandait vraiment ce qui allait encore bouleverser l'école. Il partagea un sourire complice avec Sirius qui avait remarqué les mêmes changements et attendait la bombe. L'ex-convict, au contraire de son meilleur ami, ne voulait rien entendre du tout de ce qui se passait entre Hermione et Draco. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas souvent, parce que Neville était souvent avec eux, il se transformait en chien et fouinait aux alentours. Il espérait juste sentir quelque chose dans l'air qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il y avait utilisation de magie. Ce qui était absurde parce que les personnes qui le devaient, l'auraient su s'il y avait eu magie noire. 

Les deux hommes haussèrent un sourcil lorsque Albus se leva et se racla la gorge attirant l'attention des élèves. 

Draco et Neville s'assoyaient ensemble depuis leur retour du Pré, il y avait plus de deux semaines de cela. Le maladroit sorcier pâlit en comprenant, au petit sourire de Sarm Derrick, de quoi allait parler le directeur. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui offrit un sourire incertain. Le "brun" haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'il lui déballe tout. 

"Euh ! Je crois que tu ferais mieux de dire à Malfoy, pour qu'il n'est pas l'air trop surpris.  
- Dire quoi ?  
- Que vous allez échanger de maison ?  
- _Malfoy, de quoi vous parlez, ensemble ?... Cesse de regarder Neville de la sorte, tu le mets mal à l'aise !_ grogna Hermione, qui avait vu la panique sur le visage de Neville lorsque Albus s'était levé. _Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il semblerait que ton cher ami gryffondor aurait une colonne vertébrale... Nous allons être échanger de maison. Toi et moi... Chuuut ! Pour une fois que j'ai envie de savoir ce que le vieux a à dire..._  
- Mes chers élèves, il est venu à mon attention que mis à part le quidditch, les sorties au Pré-au-Lard et les quelques acitivités de l'année dernière, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas assez d'activités parascolaires permettant la communion entre les maisons. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de prendre vos idées à partir de maintenant. Et celles qui seront approuvés seront mis à effet au mois de janvier. Une boîte sera mis au pied de ma tour où vous pourrez déposer anonymement, si vous le voulez, vos idées à ce sujet.  
"Pour l'instant, j'ai reçu quelques suggestions. Cette personne a décidé de garder l'anonymat. Pour le moment, nous allons tenter cette première idée, continua Albus, les yeux qui pétillaient en voyant l'impatience sur les traits des professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant du prochain projet. Avec l'accord des professeurs Snape et McGonagall, deux élèves se sont proposés pour faire une échange de maison pour tester l'idée de cette personne anonyme. Monsieur Draco Mal...  
- QUOI ! aboya Blaise, en se levant et se tournant vers son ancien meilleur ami qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table.  
- Rassoyez-vous, monsieur Zabini, grinça Snape. Silence... Seigneur, geignit-il, lorsqu'aucun élève ne l'écouta et que le brouhaha de voix augmenta de plusieurs crans. SILENCE !  
- ...  
- ...Le directeur n'a pas fini de vous parler, finit le professeur, en se rasseyant après son hurlement.  
- Merci, Severus ! Donc, je disais que Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Grang...  
- HERMIONE ! hurla Ron, en se levant, comme la moitié des élèves de leur année et maison.  
- Ils le font exprès, marmonna Snape qui n'allait plus se lever pour faire taire le brouhaha de voix.  
- Mon neveu a perdu la tête... murmura Luchaviel, coudes sur la table, mains sous son menton, sourcils froncés. Les gryffondors vont me le massacrer. Je dois m'opposer...  
- Vous... Taisez-vous et écoutez la suite, soupira Severus qui était assis à sa gauche.  
- Severus, tu étais au courant ? demanda inutilement Remus qui clignait toujours des yeux de surprise.  
- ...  
- Donc, je peux continuer, fit Albus, en riant doucement. Je comprend que cela vous surprenne. Mais monsieur Malfoy et mademoiselle Granger se sont portés volontaires pour tester ce projet d'échange de maison pour un mois. Donc, cela commence à partir de... maintenant." 

Sous les regards ébahis des élèves et des professeurs, Draco se leva, en haussant des épaules. Il prit son sac en bandoulière et sortit de table. Hermione fit de même, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qui repoussaient très lentement et se dirigea vers **sa** table, celle des gryffondors. Elle se retint de sourire de joie à se voir proche de ses amis, à nouveaux. Mais une sombre pensée traversa son esprit. 

"_Seigneur ! Je vais me faire assassiner par Ron...  
- Merde ! J'oubliais,_ pensa Draco en passant à ses côtés pour reprendre la même place qu'elle avait occupée. _Neville a promis de nous expliquer le pourquoi de cette plaisanterie plus tard. S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit entretemps, nous pourrons le faire souffrir...  
- Très drôle, Malfoy !  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que je peux toujours vous entendre, même si ce lien semble s'amenuiser..._ grinça Neville, en rougissant légèrement.  
_- Part pas en peur, Longbottom, je ne te ferai pas trop de...  
- Ssshh !_ siffla Hermione, s'installant, aux côtés de Neville. _Le directeur n'a pas fini..._  
- ...Comment tout ceci se déroulera. Avant de partir, nos deux échangés... échangeront leurs horaires, dit bonnemine le directeur, souriant largement. Pendant un mois, ils feront ce que l'autre devait faire...  
- Mais directeur ! couina d'horreur Isis, plus vite sur la gachette que le capitaine. Et le match de quidditch !  
_- Oh ! Seigneur !_ pensa Hermione. _Je n'aime pas les hauteurs Malfoy... Comment tu vas jouer cela ?  
- Hermione ?...  
- ...Oh ! Seigneur ! Neville !  
- Quoi ?_ marmonna le blond avec une moue.  
_- Nous...  
- Nous venons de comprendre... Juste un moment..._" dit Draco en se levant rapidement, surprenant tout le monde avec un sourire fendant son visage. 

Il courut à la table des gryffondors. Profitant du fait qu'il était dans le corps d'une fille, il attrapa Neville par les épaules et lui offrit un baiser sonore sur la joue. Hermione enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de ses mains pour ne pas faire de même. Elle se retenait tellement que plusieurs aux alentours crurent que "Draco" était jaloux des démonstrations d'affections d'"Hermione". 

"Merci ! Tu auras une grande récompense, je te le jure, murmura Draco rapidement à l'oreille d'un Neville apoplectique de gêne.  
- ...Ggg...  
_- Merci !_ murmura-t-il à nouveau avant de narguer à voix haute pour calmer les coeurs. Vous allez voir les serpentards. Peut-être que cette fois, vous allez pouvoir battre les gryffondors !" 

Le silence qui suivit ne dura pas deux secondes. Tous les gryffondors se mirent à se moquer des serpentards après cette déclaration. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione détestait voler sur balai. Les serpentards se mirent à se plaindre auprès de leur tête de maison qui ne disait rien. Il ne faisait qu'observer "Hermione" avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser paraître dans son regard. Hermione qui ne voulait pas être laisser en reste se leva et demanda au directeur : 

"D'accord ! Granger va faire perdre ma maison durant un match de quidditch amical, entre guillemets, et moi que pourrais-je faire ici pour créer du scandale ?  
- Monsieur Malfoy, un peu de retenu ! dit Albus, sourire en coin. Miss Granger s'inscrivit en début d'année pour aider les préfets dans l'organisation du bal de noël. Comme il n'y qu'un match amical de quidditch auquel mademoiselle Granger participera, vous prendrez une journée de votre horaire chargé, au mois de décembre pour aider les préfets.  
- Parfait avec moi ! J'aimerais m'occuper de la décoration... Couleur verte et argenté pas mal comme thème, dit Hermione en tentant une phrase 'Malfoy', mais son sourire heureux effaça l'effet. Parlons sécurité, maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance en ma "nouvelle" maison...  
- 500 points de retirer au gryffondor ou au serpentard au premier qui attaquerait leur nouveau camarade. Et deux mois de retenue avec Filch.  
- ...  
- C'est assez sérieux. Nos deux comparses ne feront que l'essais de la convivialité de l'autre maison pour que Hogwarts puisse tenter des échanges de masse pour une semaine, continua Albus qui n'avait plus son sourire. Donc on essaie d'être les plus accueillants possible.  
- Pff ! fit Sirius, rictus incrédule aux lèvres et tournant des yeux se rappelant de son arrivée, en début d'année.  
- C'était tout, après déjeûner, monsieur Malfoy, mademoiselle Granger, restez en arrière pour partager un mot avec vos nouvelles têtes de maison." 

Albus se rassit et observa la réaction de ses élèves et professeurs. Il avait un large sourire sous sa barbe. Il avait ri lorsque le professeur Derrick lui était venu avec cette idée, samedi dernier. Ils avaient dû attendre deux jours pour planifier entre eux le mystérieux plan de Neville Longbottom. Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient ce que mijotait le gryffondor, mais ils avaient trouvé cela scandaleusement gryffondor -et un peu serpentard- de sa part d'user de son professeur et thérapeute pour accomplir sa machination. Les deux hommes avaient un bon sens de l'humour et une grande curiosité, c'était pour cette seule raison qu'ils s'étaient entendus pour le faire. Cela leur avait pris presque toute la journée de dimanche et d'hier pour convaincre les deux têtes de maisons impliqués qu'ils n'étaient pas fous. 

Minerva et Severus n'étaient toujours pas d'accord, mais ils n'allaient rien dire. Lorsqu'ils apprirent qui avait eu l'idée de cette échange, ils décidèrent qu'ils voulaient connaître le fond de cette histoire, aussi. Le maître de potion ne quittait pas des yeux Draco Malfoy. Il attendait toute attaque et il allait jouir -oui, jouir- en retirant ces gros morceaux de points aux gryffondors. Il savait que ses serpentards allaient être plus discrets et subtils dans leurs tentatives d'intimidation. 

Hermione regardait presque en pleurant les gryffondors qui l'entouraient. Trois semaines. Plus de trois semaines que cette mésaventure s'était passée et elle retrouvait enfin ses potes. Elle renifla. _"Merde ! J'ai plus les cheveux de Drake pour cacher mon visage,_" pensa-t-elle, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ces derniers jours, depuis le baiser, Draco avait décidé qu'Hermione devait avoir besoin d'un cours de contrôle de soi. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se retrouver ensemble, elle faisait de la relaxation et ils faisaient des jeux d'expressions faciales. 

Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle fit un sourire à tous. Son sourire était tellement franc que les gryffondors se mirent tous sur le qui-vive attendant ce que pourrait faire "Draco". Hermione se tourna vers Neville et lui dit tout bas: 

"Je comprends ce que tu tentes de faire et... Merci !  
- Il faut juste que tu restes toi-même, okay. Redeviens Hermione... Tu n'es plus Malfoy, maintenant. Quelqu'un va bien remarquer à quel point "Malfoy" ressemble à Hermione ! dit-il avec un large sourire.  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant des sourcils rapidement en voyant le sourire disparaître du visage de son ami.  
- Euh ! Après ma discussion avec le professeur Derrick, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me rappeler de ma séance... Et j'ai une piètre mémoire, s'écria-t-il, souriant largement cette fois.  
- Pff ! fit-elle, changeant le sujet, au soulagement du gryffondor. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand ils verront qu'Hermione est superbe sur un balai.  
- Moi aussi, rigola Neville. J'avais spécifiquement demandé que tu fasses le match de quidditch... Si ça ne mets pas la puce à l'oreille de personne. Alors... J'ai... Je vais être obliger de mettre mon plan B à exécution.  
- Plan B ? dit Hermione, en sortant l'horaire de Draco.  
- Oui, je vous en reparlerai un de ces jours, fit le blond en se levant.  
- D'accord. Merci, encore... fit la jeune fille dans le corps d'un garçon en ricanant.  
_- Merci, merci, merci !_ criait Draco dans leurs tête, se levant aussi. _Longbottom, les Malfoy n'ont qu'une seule parole lorsque cela les enchante. Je t'ai promis une grande récompense et tu l'auras.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu si enjoué, Drake,_ ricana Hermione, saluant Neville.  
_- Bah ! Je suis de retour dans ma maison et je vais pouvoir tout tenter pour que l'on me reconnaisse en dessous de ses seins et de ses formes rondes.  
- Khh ! La ferme, Malfoy !_" grinça Hermione, toujours aussi ennuyée de l'entendre parler et décrire **son** corps à qui mieux mieux. 

Neville se retint de ne pas pouffer de rire en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il allait grandement s'ennuyer plus tard, lorsque tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Le lien télépathique qu'ils partageaient allait disparaître et peut-être que leur amitié aussi. Cette pensée le mit grandement mal à l'aise. Il ne pourra pas expliquer à personne pourquoi sa maladresse revint le frapper cette journée. 

Et le restant de la journée fut des plus étrange pour les professeurs et les élèves qui observaient les réactions de Draco et Hermione. 

Les serpentards remarquèrent ce que leur professeur avait constaté depuis plus de deux semaines, Hermione qui était parmi eux ne semblait pas être la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout habituelle. Elle était au bord de l'insolence avec leur professeur de défense et elle ne répondait à aucune de ses questions. Et pour son travail d'équipe, elle avait été mise avec Blaise Zabini, elle avait participé comme si de rien n'était. 

Quant au cours de soins pour les gryffondors avec les serdaigles, ce fut avec grande surprise que tout le monde vit Draco répondre candidement aux questions et être poli envers le demi-géant. Harry, Dean et Seamus étaient suspects. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des changements chez le serpentard, mais ils attendaient une attaque. Le blond devait préparer quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas être assis calmement avec Neville. _"Mais, il est devenu très ami avec Nev depuis cet incident au Trois Bâtons..._ pensa Harry avec une moue. _Une amitié qui me chicote beaucoup trop... C'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des copains, mais Malfoy ? Moi qui croyait que Neville n'avait aucune séquelle de ce qui s'était passé..."_

Durant le cours d'herbologie, les serpentards purent remarqer le comportement étrange de Draco Malfoy et les gryffondors purent constater celui irrespectueux d'Hermione. Hermione avait été placé avec Blaise pour le cours. Le noiraud s'il n'y prenait pas garde, aurait cru avoir son meilleur ami à ses côtés, mais la voix de quelques octaves plus haute que celle de Draco, lui rappela que c'était la gryffondore changée de maison. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et reprit son travail avec plus de hargne sans jeter un coup d'oeil à celle qu'il croyait gryffondor. 

Draco s'ennuyant ferme durant le cours d'herbologie s'amusait à faire des caricatures sur son parchemin, laissant Blaise faire tout leur travail d'équipe. De toute façon, depuis la manière dont il avait traité son ami, Blaise ne voulait rien savoir de "Hermione". 

_"Dire qu'il ne se doute pas contre qui il en a, réellement. Hey ! Granger ! Tu as montré un bon côté de ma personne ?_ envoya-t-il à la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier, que d'ironie !  
- _Oui, ton intelligence !  
- Toujours à te vanter, je vois...  
- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me vanter quand je dis la vérité ?  
- L'humilité t'étouffe pas, je vois...  
- Aurais-tu fait quelque chose de "Malfoy", ce matin ?  
- Pas encore... J'aurais l'air tellement ridicule si je mettais mon père dans le bateau, hun ?  
- Mmm ! C'est vrai... Donc, nous comptons sur **ma** performance en quidditch ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je crois que les gryffondors ne porteront pas trop attention au jeu, tu auras peut-être une chance de montrer tes techniques.  
- Mouais !_ soupira le "brun", en se tournant vers la plante que défeuillait Blaise. Hey ! Tu devrais y aller doucement, ces dionées sauvages semblent avoir une bonne mémoire lorsqu'on les maltraite.  
- Je crois savoir ce que je fais, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour pouvoir arracher les racines de cette plante dégoûtante !  
- Ton problème alors. Je me rappelle que Dobby avait failli perdre sa jambe lorsque mère l'avait ordnonné de l'aider avec ses plantes," fit Draco en regardant ailleurs, haussant des épaules. 

Blaise haussa un sourcil devant cette phrase. En retournant à son travail, il remarqua le regard que lui jeta Isis qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle n'était jamais allée chez Draco, mais elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler de l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy. _"Cela doit être une coïcidence,_ renifla avec moue le noiraud, en arrachant avec plus de rage la dernière racine. _Elle doit parler d'un ami ou d'un membre de famille..."_

Au dîner, Blaise eut encore de quoi penser de la gryffondore. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui, Vincent et Gregory à sa droite, Pansy et Isis en face d'eux. Et la brune discutait de leurs cours comme si de rien n'étaient. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait, son regard semblant lointain, et revenait à ce qu'elle disait. 

"Alors, Granger, siffla Pansy, toujours autant en colère après la gryffondore pour sa séparation avec Draco. Que vas-tu faire pour le match, ce samedi ?  
- Bah ! Je ferais de mon mieux, je suis certaine de pouvoir impressionner plusieurs ! fit Draco avec un rictus.  
- Vraiment ! Comme tomber de la hauteur de plusieurs étages ? grinça Isis, en tournant des yeux. Je vois cela d'ici. Tes gryffondors trouveront le moyen de tout mettre sur nos épaules, comme d'habitude.  
- Pff ! Ils ne diront rien... Ils ne pourront rien dire. Et non, je n'aurai pas d'accident tragique pour te faire plaisir, ma belle !  
- Comment tu m'as appelée ? fit l'indienne sans levée les yeux de son livre de potion.  
- Oh ! Tu voudrais que je commente tes cheveux à la place, continua mine de rien Draco en souriant et poppant un raisin dans sa bouche.  
- Bof ! dit Isis, en haussant des épaules.  
- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? s'écria Blaise, finalement incapable d'être assis à côté d'une ennemie comme si de rien n'était.  
- Euh ! Parce que Dumbledore a décidé de suivre l'idée "idiote" de N... anonyme ?  
- Mmm ? Mais je ne parlais pas de cela... Pourquoi tu es ici ? Avec nous ? J'aurais cru que tu te serais asise avec les premières années, eux autres ne te connaissent pas assez pour empoisonner ton jus de citrouille.  
- Je vois. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ?  
- Oui, oui. Punition, mais il y aurait au moins une sang-de-bourbe en moins dans cette école. Et comment retracer le perpétrateur ? dit, avec un ennui joué, Pansy.  
- C'est vrai que je suis mal. Merci de l'avertissement, je me servirai à la table des gryffondors avant de m'asseoir avec vous.  
- Peuf ! sourit Vincent dans son verre.  
- Quelque chose de drôle, Vincent ? demanda Draco, sourire en coin lui aussi.  
- Rien qui puisse te faire sourire, sang sale.  
- _Ouch ! Si je me souciais de ce qu'il me disait, cela ferait assez mal.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Rien du tout. Je vois que tu as décidé de t'entourer de tes amis, toi aussi ?  
- Amis, Drake ?  
- La ferme, Granger. Et Neville cesse de rougir de la sorte, on dirait une cerise !  
- Hun ?"_

Hermione qui avait décidé de s'asseoir entre Neville et Harry se tourna vers son compagnon qui lisait une lettre reçut à l'arrivée des hiboux au début du dîner. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, mais le garçon plia la lettre avant qu'elle ne puise lire un seul mot. Elle haussa des épaules en se tournant vers Draco à la table des serpentards. Il ne lui dit rien. 

Elle tourna les yeux vers Ron qui était assis diagonalement à elle. Le rouquin faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas la regarder sinon il était certain de se jeter sur elle et de la battre à sang. Hermione se retint de soupirer de malaise. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire. Aucuns des garçons ne lui adressaient la parole. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle se gratta la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à leur dire. Elle décida de faire une blague sur son vertige. 

"Il semblerait que le match de ce samedi sera rapidement gagné par votre équipe. Granger et sa peur des hauteurs l'empêcheront de s'envoler.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris, Malfoy, marmonna Harry, la regardant du coin de l'oeil. C'est ton équipe qui va perdre haut la main.  
- Bah ! Je croise les doigts pour une surprise, souffla Hermione, sourire en coin.  
- Quelle surprise ? demanda Dean, un sourcil haussé. Ton équipe a l'intention d'envoyer un cogneur contre Hermione ?  
- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione, ne cachant pas du tout sa surprise et son horreur devant cette idée. _Est-ce qu'ils oseraient me faire ça, enfin... faire ça à Draco ? Ils ne savent pas qui il est... Que... Et ils pourront toujours dire que c'était un accident, un mauvais calcul dans le feu du match ! DRAKE !_" 

Harry regarda avec surprise le jeu d'émotion sur le visage de sa deuxième némésis. _"C'est comme s'il avait vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Hermione sur son balai. Ce qui prouve peut-être qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle, mais... C'est Malfoy ! Comment et quand a-t-il changé d'idée sur elle ? Par Merlin, je ne comprends plus rien et c'est pas Ron qui va s'en sortir indemme,"_ soupira le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir dans la direction de Draco. Il haussa un sourcil en l'observant à nouveau. Il semblait en conversation des yeux avec Hermione. En se tournant vers son amie en milieu ennemi, il croisa le regard d'Isis. 

Luchaviel regardait avec ennui la table des gryffondors. Il observait bien entendu son neveu interagir avec les membres de la maison du griffon. Il eut une moue en suivant des yeux les échanges entre la table du serpent et celle du griffon. _"J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qui va se passer ce samedi. Cela risque d'être extrêmement intéressant. Dommage que Luce ne peut venir,"_ pensa Luchaviel, en acquiesçant à ce que lui disait Remus qu'il écoutait d'une seule oreille. 

"Salut, Potter !  
- McQueen !" 

Harry ne dit plus rien. Il regarda la serpentarde dans les yeux, il ne devait pas laisser ses yeux tourner autour de la pièce que les deux avaient utilisée l'année dernière pour leur rendez-vous illicite. 

"Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais que je te rencontre ici ?  
- Pour qu'elle autre raison tu crois ? Pour la situation qui nous préoccupe tous, Draco et Granger. Ta Granger a des comportements bizarres. Elle nous parle comme si nous étions des potes et cela me dégoûte de dire cela, mais... Samedi, vaut mieux que tu gardes un oeil sur elle autant que sur le vif d'or, mon vieux. Je ne crois pas que les batteurs que nous avons cette année iront molo. _Même si je crois que Vincent leur feront la peau après le match si jamais ils tentent quelque chose._  
- Intéressant ! J'ai remarqué presque la même chose pour Malfoy. Il semblait beaucoup trop à l'aise avec nous. Durant les cours de ce matin, il agissait bizarrement. D'habitude, de ce que j'ai pu remarqué de nos cours en commun, il n'agit pas avec sérieux en classe, mais avec ennui. Pourtant... Il était... Il était plutôt attentif, respectueux et essayait de répondre à toutes les questions des professeurs. _Pour dire vrai, il me faisait penser à 'Mione,_ pensa-t-il avec une moue moqueur.  
- C'est tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui pour Granger, expliqua Isis, en croisant les bras sur sa petite poitrine, accotté sur le bureau d'étudiant. Elle a été intéressamment ennuyante, aujourd'hui. Aucunes questions posées, acunes réponses intelligentes, mais beaucoup d'insolences. _Yup ! Comme si Draco n'avait pas changé de maison !_ Tu sais où ils dorment ?  
- Non. Je crois que nos têtes de maison leur ont aménagé des dortoirs personnels dans nos maisons pour leur propre sécurité.  
- Comme si cela changerait quelque chose.  
- Oh ! Pour ton avertissement, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais parfaitement qu'Hermione ne sera pas sauve sur un balai samedi. J'ai l'intention de termminer ce match rapidement.  
- Peuf ! La modestie t'étouffe réellement... moqua Isis, en se redressant. Bon, pas que je m'ennui, mais je dois y aller. Au plaisir de ne plus se revoir de sitôt !  
- Mouais !"

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Yô ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le temps que cela me pris pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre et de le poster. Enfin, j'en ai une mini, mais qui a été réglé il y a plus de deux semaines. Mon laptop avait un problème et toutes mes histoires, qui avaient été avancées, s'y trouvaient et je ne pouvait rien faire tant que je ne le faisais pas réparer. Bof ! J'ai pu trouver d'autres idées pour une autre 'fic, par contre. J'aurais dû m'y mettre lorsque je l'ai reçu, mais je n'étais plus vraiment dans le _mood_ pour écrire quoi que ce soit, j'ai fait des croquis à la place. 

Bon, j'ai fini de trouver des excuses et je ferme l'ordi. Il me chauffe les cuisses ! Au prochain chapitre ! Oh ! Hey ! Vous avez remarqué qu'il est plus court ce chapitre ? -grin- 

**Harry :**(me tape sur l'épaule droite) Bravo ! Félicitations ! Tu vas pouvoir commencer à décrire mes exploits sur un balai, maintenant !  
**Moah :** Hun ? Mais... J'ai promis à Tasuki de commencer le premier chapitre de _Au nom du père_ ! Et il faut que je relise les trois premiers chapitres d'_Anomalies_. Que j'écrive le plan de _Demon Stone_ et d'_Hogwart's Harem_ et il faut que je finisse les derniers détails des dessins de _Kalux Deus Aeternalis_, que je les colorise par ordinateur ou plutôt à la main... j'ai pas encore décidé... Et il faut pas que j'oublie la suite de l'_échange de l'année_, 'faut vraiment que je m'y mette pour celle-là, _Calie ou les Quatre Fondateurs_ ne s'écrira pas tout seul. Et tout ça sans compter mes fictions originales _Base..._ Hun ?...  
**Harry :** ...(me tourne le dos et s'en va)  
**Moah :** Euh ! Harry ? Harry ? J'ai quand même les plans des autres chapitres de _Kalux_, je vais pouvoir écrire plus rapidement... Harry ? Harry ? Regarde, je m'y mets, tout de suite... Regarde... HARRYYYYYYYYY ! 


End file.
